


2+1=3. Миссия: Церта

by Squirry



Series: 2+1=3 [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Multi, Space Opera, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Космо!АУ, почти оридж, ООС, много парсек от канона. Вторая часть.Продолжение истории, написанной по заявке:Илья/Наполеон, ксенофилическая космо!АУ. Илья не человек. Политическая ситуация в галактике соответствует канону. Только, пожалуйста, не надо пересказывать фильм, изменив пару названий и наградив Курякина острыми ушами. Хочется либо приключений и интересного кейса в стиле Буджолд, либо секса с Ильёй-Хищником (а лучше всего и сразу).





	1. Chapter 1

\- Из Криштофа вытрясли практически все, что было в его голове, - в основном, медикаментозно. Сотрудничать он не собирался, терять ему было нечего, и напугать его тоже нечем, - сообщает Уэверли.  
Его кабинет расположен в верхней, вращающейся части здания и снабжен панорамными экранами, имитирующими окна. На экранах сквозь дымку полуденного марева виднеются купола Первой Общины - на западе; стрельчатые дозорные башенки времен Войны Непосвященных - на юго-востоке. Сизые кроны сосен-эндемиков широкими мазками выделяются на фоне сочной зелени парков исторического центра.  
Мебель в кабинете самая простая: письменный стол с вмонтированным в тумбу сейфом; овальный стол для переговоров; кресла с системой гравискольжения, одно из которых уже минут пять как испытывает на прочность Габи, перемещаясь вдоль длинной стороны переговорного стола. Расположившийся напротив нее Илья отслеживает эти передвижения, провожая кресло глазами; Соло сидит боком к письменному столу, углубившись в файлы.  
\- Напугать всегда есть чем, - задумчиво говорит Курякин.  
\- Но когда человеку осталось жить несколько месяцев, это самое "есть чем" сокращается до минимума, - философски замечает Уэверли.  
\- Несколько месяцев? - удивленно хмурится Габи. Соло, как раз просматривающий материалы допросов, отрывается от вирт-окна и говорит:  
\- Поражение иммунной и кроветворной систем в безнадежной для лечения стадии. Видимо, результат облучения сульгрид-частицами.  
\- То есть он контактировал с материалами, использующимися при производстве антивещества? - Габи удивленно качает головой. Криштоф Варга, министр финансов императора Одере, имел репутацию человека увлекающегося, плейбоя и азартного игрока, но научные эксперименты в список его увлечений не входили. По крайней мере, официально.  
\- Да, причем тогда, когда технология была только в стадии разработки, и про действие сульгрида еще ничего не знали. Если я правильно понял, история с "близнецами" - часть многоходовки по замене личности одного Варги другим. Люка Галли, то есть Криштоф, - преуспевающий делец. Он инвестировал капиталы в промышленность на многих планетах. Прибыль позволяла ему финансировать проекты брата.  
\- Проекты? - переспрашивает Курякин. - Скорее, личную армию.  
\- А также создание сети баз и убежищ, закупку и разработку вооружения и техники, - подтверждает Уэверли. - Кое-что из этого списка стало нам известно, но далеко не все. Криштоф занимался, по большей части, финансовыми вопросами. А, к примеру, сведениями о координатах баз он просто не располагал. У него был вживлен чип, позволяющий хранить, обрабатывать и пересылать большие объемы данных, но он оказался выведен из строя - видимо, дистанционно. Либо автоматически, при попытке считывания. Потому что сделать это сознательно сам Варга просто не успел бы. Специалисты взялись за него, когда он был еще в анабиозе. Разрушение чипа спровоцировало микроинсульт, после чего оказалась уничтожена и та часть информации, которая отложилась в непроизвольной долговременной памяти.  
\- Разумно, - кивает Соло. - Я слышал про такие технологии, но считал, что они еще находятся в стадии разработки.  
\- Наверняка у них же и разрабатывалось, - вполголоса комментирует Илья.  
\- Поскольку Криштоф вот-вот выйдет из игры, - продолжает Уэверли, - его место должен был занять Гертон, который до сих пор сидел тихо где-то на окраине Галактики. А может, и не на окраине, а у нас под носом - но тихо. А сейчас, лишившись своей финансовой империи (хотя не факт, что компания Галли была единственным источником средств для Гертона), он попытается так же тихо исчезнуть. Собрать остатки ресурсов и начать все заново. Поэтому нужно остановить его как можно раньше. Так что, дамы и господа, вылететь придется сегодня. Иначе будет поздно. Аналитики на основе полученных от Криштофа данных предположили, что Гертона на Шеате-8 уже нет.  
\- Это было ясно и без потуг аналитической группы, - резко говорит Габи, грызя карандаш. В аналитическом отделе они вчера провели полдня - и не сказать, чтобы это были приятные полдня.  
\- Результаты медикаментозного допроса Варги и резюме аналитиков - на кристалле. Ознакомьтесь за время перелета. А если вкратце, то основная версия такова.  
Гертону экстренно сделали еще одну пластическую операцию, чтобы избавиться от внешности Люки Галли. Операция была поверхностной. Без глубокой перекройки лица, изменения пропорций. Только черты лица и отпечатки пальцев, чтобы избежать длительной реабилитации. Сетчатка наверняка осталась прежней. Самое вероятное - его, еще не восстановившегося после операции, вывезли с планеты в криокамере под видом гроба.  
\- И куда же? - скептически интересуется Габи  
\- Есть какие-то подтверждения этой версии? - спрашивает Курякин.  
Соло молчит, задумчиво водит пальцем по поверхности стола.  
\- Есть, - жизнерадостно сообщает Уэверли. Скоростной катер с контейнером на борту, зарегистрированным как груз-200, вчера прошел пограничные сканеры на стыке секторов В74N3G2 и В74N3Y4.  
\- Только сканеры? К станции не стыковался, не заправлялся, запасы не пополнял? - включается в разговор Соло.  
\- Какой модели катер? - уточняет Илья.  
\- Легкий четырехместный "Квазар", - Уэверли, прищурившись, выжидательно смотрит на них.  
\- Значит, им придется обновлять регенераторы атмосферы на следующей пересадке, - говорит Габи. - Катер маленький, резерва нет.  
\- Из этой стартовой точки, даже при максимально возможной длине прыжка, до ближайшей станции или планеты они не дотянут, там просто нет ничего в доступной близости. Вариант у них один, - пожимает плечами Курякин.  
\- Церта, - говорит Соло.  
\- Наши аналитики пришли к такому же выводу, - не отрицает Уэверли. Он выглядит довольным, словно другого ответа и не ждал.  
Габи хмыкает.  
\- Предлагаю поделить на троих их суммарный оклад. Ну хорошо, на четверых.  
Соло за спиной Уэверли чуть прикрывает глаза и отрицательно качает головой: не стоит продолжать. Габи вчера сцепилась с шефом аналитического отдела, но надо признать, что для команды, надерганной из разных подразделений маркабской разведки месяц назад, аналитическая группа сработала эффективно.  
Габи дергает плечом, хмурится, но умолкает.  
\- Итак, с большой долей вероятности Гертон Варга находится на Церте, в виде ледышки в криокамере, либо свежепробужденного послеоперационного пациента. С ним максимум три человека, летевших на катере, - резюмирует Соло.  
\- Четыре, если он был в виде ледышки, - поправляет его Габи.  
\- И могут быть еще сподвижники на самой Церте. Не зря же они направлялись именно туда. Может быть, это вообще конечный пункт их полета?  
\- Вряд ли, слишком легко отследить. Варга будет путать следы, как лис. Наверняка у него есть "лежки" во всех уголках галактики.  
\- Возможно, и на Церте есть. Даже если она - не конечный пункт.

Церта - самый крупный из астероидов на границе Шарового скопления. Почти всю ее поверхность занимают купола ангаров, станций техобслуживания, заправок, складов. Под поверхностью располагается целый лабиринт подземных ярусов.  
Не то чтобы это было место с сомнительной репутацией. Просто Церта - своего рода аванпост. Последний перевалочный пункт для кораблей, направляющихся в Шаровое скопление через этот сектор. Последний шанс пополнить свои запасы, отремонтироваться, закупить нужное оборудование. А значит, весьма привлекательное место для авантюристов всех мастей, спекулянтов и просто предприимчивых людей.

\- Мне сложно поверить, что у Маркаба нет внедренных агентов на Церте, - говорит Соло.  
Уэверли кивает.  
\- Да, мистер Соло, это так же сложно, как поверить, что на Церте нет агентов Шарового скопления и Салма. Поэтому давайте будем исходить из того, что они там есть.  
\- Тогда для чего посылать туда нас? - вскидывается Габи. - Надеюсь, вы не забудете выдать нам таблички "Ищем Гертона Варгу" и "Мы все те же А.Н.К.Л., вы нас помните?" Еще не помешает небольшой оркестр и аппаратура для лазерного шоу.  
\- Начет аппаратуры обсудим, - усмехается Уэверли, - а таблички сделайте сами. Вы недалеки от истины, фройлян Теллер. Ваша задача сейчас - появиться на Церте, неважно под каким прикрытием, лишь бы оно не было идеальным.  
\- И спугнуть Варгу? - спрашивает Илья.  
\- Совершенно верно. Ни одна из трех разведок не располагает сведениями о нем. После прохождения сканеров след катера был потерян. Что, впрочем, неудивительно: Церта, в отличие от той же Гельсы, - вольная гавань. Товаро- и пассажиропотоки там не контролируются, мы просто не сможем обыскать там каждую щель. Технически не сможем.  
\- А что мешает просто провести силовую операцию? Перекрыть сектор, запустить штурмовые команды с оружием? - спрашивает Курякин.  
\- Церта источена тоннелями, как головка аламакского сыра. Точных карт у нас нет. Криокамеру запихнут в какой-нибудь чулан на минус пятнадцатом уровне, где она преспокойно будет храниться... какой там ресурс у автономных камер? Полгода. А экипаж катера просто растворится без следа: один устроится работать в мастерскую, и хозяин будет божиться, что знает его уже двадцать лет, другой - на заправку... Представляете, сколько продлится поисковая операция в этом случае? В какую сумму встанет закрыть сектор на этот срок и какой шум поднимут торговцы. Проще аннигилировать астероид вместе со всей этой публикой и списать на природный катаклизм. Кстати, Курякин, ваши салмские коллеги - Уэверли выразительно смотрит на Илью, - предлагали такой сценарий. Очень надеюсь, что в шутку.  
Курякин делает неопределенное движение головой и плечами. Соло предпочитает думать, что оно означает "конечно, в шутку".  
\- Доставить вас на Церту должен корабль оперативно-тактической разведки, числящийся за ведомством МИ-6, - продолжает Уэверли.  
Габи говорит тихо, чтобы слышал только Илья:  
\- Значит, опять одноместные каюты. Ты же хотел одноместные! Повезло! - и отворачивается, пряча усмешку.  
Курякин никак не реагирует. Просто пропускает мимо ушей, очень старательно и достоверно имитируя внезапную глухоту. Но через пару минут Соло чувствует на себе взгляд напарника. Поднимает голову - и Курякин тут же отворачивается. Габи тихонько фыркает. Предыдущей ночью они просто спали. И Наполеон сейчас явно не единственный, кто жалеет об этом.

***

 

  _Соло сам не понимает, с чего на него навалилась такая усталость: не то сказалась полубессонная ночь, не то день - муторный, полный неприятных открытий и пустопорожних разговоров, связанных с шеатской миссией. Не то лишние четыре часа в шеатских сутках против стандартных галактических. Выйдя из душа, отсмотрев информацию с кристалла, выслушав все курякинские комментарии и добравшись наконец до постели, Наполеон выставляет на комме время подъема, падает и закрывает глаза. С балкона тянет прохладой. Комната, судя по ощущениям, слегка вращается вокруг кровати. С гравитацией тоже творится неладное, голову не оторвать от подушки. Веки становятся неподъемными._  
_Кровать тихо хрустит, проседая под немалым весом: рядом ложится Илья, легонько подталкивает Наполеона, побуждая сдвинуться к центру кровати. С другой стороны к боку прижимается Габи. Маленькие холодные ступни скользят по его голеням, влажные волосы щекочут шею._  
_"Если они собираются продолжить вчерашнее, - полуобморочно думает Соло, перестав бороться с гравитацией и вращением комнаты, - я отодвину свой модуль от общей кровати и вытащу на балкон. Или нет. Уже не вытащу, засну раньше - и пусть делают, что хотят"._  
_Но, видимо, Наполеон сейчас распространяет вокруг себя флюиды этого дремотного вращения, которое затягивает в воронку заодно и напарников. Габи наконец умащивается, согреваясь. Сползает ниже, дышит ему куда-то подмышку. Илья, напротив, подтягивает подушку выше, дергает вверх коротковатое одеяло, ложится чуть по диагонали - и ноги подсовывает под одеяло Наполеона._  
_"Оптимальное решение", - лениво думает Соло, захватывая, в свою очередь, верхний край курякинского одеяла и набрасывая себе на плечи._  
_И окончательно проваливается в сон. До утра._  
_Просыпается он от того, что Илья пихает ему в руки его же, Наполеона, собственный комм:_  
_\- Выключи. Подъем через тридцать секунд._

***  
\- От вас потребуется просто появиться там и начать поиски, - продолжает Уэверли. Если беглецы как-то проявят себя, наш цертианский агент с вами свяжется. И, на случай крайней необходимости, вы получите информацию, как вступить с ним в контакт. Сколько времени понадобится на операцию, мы сейчас спрогнозировать не можем, учитывая мизерное количество вводных данных, - продолжает Уэверли. - У нас есть только рисунок сетчатки и предположение, что Варга на момент прилета на Церту пребывал в криокамере.  
\- И предположение, что он вообще на Церте, - добавляет Соло, подчеркивая голосом слово "предположение".  
\- Корабль не сможет ждать до завершения операции. - Уэверли делает паузу и поочередно задерживает взгляд на каждом из агентов. - А.Н.К.Л. имеет возможность задействовать ресурсы трех разведок, но нам на постоянной основе требуется свой транспорт. Пока что его нет. Мы постараемся оперативно решить этот вопрос. Еще надо сформировать постоянную команду технической поддержки и снабжения, это тоже вопрос времени и ресурсов. А вылететь придется уже сейчас. Думаю, к моменту завершения миссии проблема эвакуации будет так или иначе решена.  
Габи, которая за время этой тирады вместе с креслом успела отдрейфовать за широкую спину Ильи, строит выразительную гримасу и закатывает глаза.  
Соло, спохватившись, поднимает палец.  
\- Аптечка, - говорит он.  
Илья согласно кивает.  
\- Нужно дополнить аптечку салмскими препаратами, чтобы не было таких ситуаций, как в перелете Шеат-Гельса.  
Уэверли кивает в ответ и делает пометку.  
\- Курякин, набросайте мне список, - распоряжается он.  
***  
До отлета остается меньше часа. Вещи Наполеона давно собраны. Габи уже в третий или четвертый раз откидывает крышку своего чемодана, чтобы переложить раковины. Соло стоит на балконе, разглядывая вечерний город. Тени становятся длиннее, но до заката еще около трех часов.  
Илья возвращается в номер, неся в руках пакет с логотипом прачечной. Не распаковывая, кладет в рюкзак. Обзаводиться новым чемоданом он, в отличие от Наполеона и Габи, не стал.  
\- Так ты купил себе хоть что-то из одежды? - спрашивает Соло.  
\- Купил, - отвечает Илья, доставая сверток с верхней полки шкафа.  
\- Как-то маловато, - скептически комментирует Габи, вытягивая шею и пытаясь заглянуть в сверток.  
\- В принципе, того, что осталось после прошлой миссии, мне вполне достаточно, - пожимает плечами Илья, позволив ей развернуть упаковку. - Это просто на всякий случай.  
Габи смеется. Соло возвращается с балкона в комнату, заинтересовавшись такой реакцией.  
\- Свитер. Два свитера, - говорит Габи сквозь смех. - На этот раз его свитеров точно хватит на всех.


	2. Chapter 2

После смены Габи возвращается в жилой отсек. Освещение приглушено, включена только синяя подсветка. Кто-то из напарников спит, завернувшись в одеяло с головой: так, что невозможно разобрать, кто это. Габи бросает сумку на стол, щелчком чуть прибавляет свет, присаживается на край постели. Одеяло сползает, обнажая ступню спящего. “Илья”, - мысленно усмехается Габи. Тот садится на кровати, трет руками лицо.  
\- Извини, - говорит Габи, - разбудила.  
\- Ничего, мне все равно не позже, чем через час нужно быть на складах. На минус четвертом ярусе. - Голос Курякина звучит глуховато. Кажется, он давит зевок. - Ковбой разнюхал, что там есть какой-то склад, который за услуги берет чуть ли не втрое дороже обычного тарифа, и все равно не прогорает. Схожу посмотрю, что там к чему.  
Габи отмечает, что Илья, как всегда, даже не бросил взгляд на комм, и в очередной раз завидует его чувству времени.  
\- Ну, тогда можешь еще полчаса поспать.  
\- Я лучше выпью кофе и поем.  
Габи еще несколько секунд размышляет, не нырнуть ли ей прямо сейчас под одеяло на нагретое место. Мысль кажется соблазнительной, но жажда общения перевешивает. Они уже почти неделю живут в странном, но обычном для Церты режиме, отсчитывая время не сутками, а сменами. Причем смены у всех троих не совпадают. Cоло пока что находится в свободном поиске, но и он зависит от принятого здесь рабочего ритма.  
\- Я сварю кофе, - говорит Габи. И быстро набрасывает легкое одеяло на кровать, чтобы сохранить тепло. В отсеке довольно прохладно - Илья, ложась спать, отрегулировал температуру под себя, - но дело не в этом. Просто нагретая постель - это… Почти идеал. Пожалуй, это даже лучше, чем двигатель новенького “Астро-Люкса”. Особенно - чем двенадцать двигателей двенадцати “Астро-Люксов”, с которыми она возилась всю смену. Определенно, лучше.  
Она переходит в ту часть отсека, где расположилась крошечная кухонька.  
\- Ты же спать хотела, зачем тебе кофе?  
\- За компанию. Я так вымоталась сегодня в мастерской, что усну в любом случае.  
\- Тяжелая была смена?  
\- Нудная. - Габи морщится. - Наработала года на три по любому из уголовных кодексов. Перебивала номера на всех узлах и деталях в целой партии прыжковых катеров, двенадцать штук. Еще осталось работы смены на три-четыре. И Роду хватит, и тебе, и Адаму еще останется. Я восемь часов общалась исключительно с роботами и киберами. Если не поговорю с живым человеком - перейду на машинные коды.   
Она делает пару механических жестов, изображая робота, и Илья усмехается.  
\- Соло не приходил?  
\- Нет, я бы услышал.  
Но Габи на всякий случай заглядывает в смежный отсек - “холостяцкую квартирку” Соло. Обычно туда, на отдельную кровать, уходит тот из них, кто хочет отоспаться перед сменой, если кто-то из напарников бодрствует в соседнем помещении. Сейчас там никого нет, постель аккуратно застелена.   
\- Заколдованный круг какой-то, - жалуется она. - Как ни придешь, - один спит, другой отсутствует.  
\- Не поверишь, у меня то же самое, - сообщает Курякин, вытаскивая из холодильника упаковку с сэндвичами. Как ни придешь, - один…  
Габи машет на него рукой.  
Высадившись на Церте, команда А.Н.К.Л. начала реализовывать легенду, предложенную аналитиками. Илья и Габи назвались супругами-инженерами, приехавшими на Церту ради заработка: чтобы осмотреться, подкопить денег и в перспективе завести собственную мастерскую. Соло изображает троюродного брата Габи, мечтающего открыть на Церте бар либо ресторан. Некий начальный капитал у него, как и у лже-родственников, согласно легенде, имеется; можно купить долю в каком-то из уже существующих заведений - с тем, чтобы впоследствии приобрести его в полную собственность.   
Вместе с Ильей и Габи в ремонтной мастерской работают еще двое. Родни, грузный немолодой мулат, - он же владелец мастерской. И Адам - тощий жилистый мужик, вечно в одной и той же замызганной футболке с неприличной надписью (другой у него, кажется, нет). Футболка висит на плечах Адама, как на пугале, лицо у него кислое, вид нездоровый, - но тяжелые детали он, как и Род, ворочает без особого напряжения. У Габи такое чувство, что кибер-грузчиком в мастерской пользуется только она: заступая на вахту, она обнаруживает его манипуляторы зафиксированными в том же положении, в каком их оставила две смены назад. Родни поначалу насмешливо фыркал, видя Габи за работой. Та всякий раз вспоминала инсинуации Дока насчет “тощенькой фройлян”, и точно так же пыталась заморозить нового шефа взглядом. Роду эти взгляды, впрочем, были, как бронированному катеру - выстрел из игольника. Но справлялась она не хуже Ильи или Адама, - работа мало чем отличалась от того, чем приходилось заниматься на Альфераце, - и вскоре фырканье прекратилось. Впрочем, Род редко заходил не в свою смену.   
Основной предмет интереса агентов - база с информацией о прилетах, отлетах и грузопотоках Церты. База неполная, данные всеми доступными способами разной степени законности стекаются из доков, со стыковочных причалов, складов. Кто-то сливает информацию, кто-то наживается на этом. Базу покупают, воруют у конкурентов, собирают и пополняют своими силами. Благодаря ей мастерская может отхватить лакомый кусок в виде горящего заказа, перехватив клиента из-под носа у соседей. Задача дежурного механика - не только выполнять текущие заказы, но и отслеживать потенциальных клиентов для следующей смены.  
\- Я просмотрела старты за свою смену и смену Адама, - говорит Габи. - За последние шестнадцать часов с “нашей” стороны стартовали, помимо регулярных рейсов, два больших грузовика с оборудованием. По накладным - в Шаровое скопление, на Каталину-2. И три частных катера с неучтенными грузами. Один в Шаровое через Y21, два - на Маркаб через B74. Маркабским точно придется сканеры проходить на границе секторов. Если они, конечно, в самом деле на Маркаб направляются. У них ресурс жизнеобеспечения - на один прыжок. А третий - “Даблстар”, он может хоть две недели без дозаправок скакать. Отследить будет сложно. Прилетов не зафиксировано. А на “другой” стороне - четыре прилета и один старт. В сторону Эниф Пегаса. Я тебе все сбросила на комм.   
Илья молча кивает. Информацию об отлетах они передают Уэверли, чтобы пограничники перехватывали и проверяли корабли. Это похоже на поиски единственной золотой крупицы на песчаном пляже, но, тем не менее, увеличивает шансы на поимку Варги. Хотя и незначительно. По крайней мере, это хоть как-то оправдывает их присутствие здесь. Потому что план “А” - спугнуть Варгу - пока что, кажется, не работает.  
Габи разливает по кружкам кофе, Илья вскрывает пластиковую упаковку с завтраком. Он жует стандартную порцию - хлеб, сыр, бледная синтетическая ветчина, - с таким же равнодушным видом, как плитку армейского пайка. Габи, отпив один глоток, ставит чашку на тумбочку. Тумбочка, пожалуй, - самый примечательный предмет обстановки в их жилом отсеке. Она выделяется из прочего интерьера столь насыщенным пурпурным цветом, что обычно сдержанный Илья, впервые увидев этот шедевр дизайнерской мысли, издал изумленный возглас. Соло первые два дня аж корежило при взгляде на нее. Сейчас никто уже на вызывающий цвет тумбочки внимания не обращает. А Габи она, пожалуй, даже нравится (впрочем, напарникам агент Теллер об этом не сообщает).  
Покончив с завтраком, Илья уходит. А Габи, раздевшись и сбросив ботинки, плюхается на кровать. Постель, как она и надеялась, еще не остыла.   
Проснувшись, Габи слышит шум воды в душевой капсуле. Потягивается, встает, залпом допивает остывший кофе из забытой на тумбочке чашки. Вода прекращает шуметь, и через пару минут из душевой выходит Соло. 

***  
\- Мы занимаемся каким-то бессмысленным копошением, говорит Габи, расхаживая взад-вперед по отсеку. Соло ловит ее за рукав, тянет вниз, усаживая на кровать. - Не понимаю, зачем высиживать здесь месяц, - продолжает Теллер. - Только ради того, чтобы координировать пограничников?   
\- Обычная рутина. Из серии “лучше делать хоть что-то, чем сидеть сложа руки”, - успокаивающе говорит Соло.   
\- То есть бессмысленное… ну хорошо, малоосмысленное, - исправляется она, - действие лучше, чем бездействие? - Габи с сомнением пожимает плечами.  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
\- Может, стоит перебазироваться на ту сторону? - предлагает Габи, имея в виду противоположное полушарие Церты. - Ну, чтобы уж копошиться - так с размахом. С максимальным охватом площади.  
\- Аналитики считают, что здесь больше перспектив, - качает головой Соло. - В принципе, кое-какие зацепки есть уже сейчас. Нужно только примелькаться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. 

***  
Из тех заведений, которые Соло мысленно отмечает как перспективные, на первом месте, пожалуй, стоит ресторан “Транзит”. Он расположен на самом бойком из стыковочных причалов этого полушария и состоит из нескольких залов: от недорогой простецкой пивнушки для докеров до ресторана с хорошей кухней, ткаными скатертями и вышколенными официантами. Просто пуп земли, средоточие всех событий и явлений этого мира. Соло подозревает, что основное ядро информационной базы Церты формируется именно здесь, в подсобных помещениях ресторана. “Транзит” - слишком бойкое и процветающее заведение, чтобы можно было всерьез рассчитывать на покупку доли в нем. Но, покрутившись вокруг да около, Наполеон свел знакомство с местным программистом, надеясь в дальнейшем получить от него информацию или возможность доступа в локальную сеть.  
Номер два в списке Наполеона - спортбар “Арена”. Там, любовно направляемые и фильтруемые букмекерами, крутятся большие денежные потоки, делаются ставки, заключаются пари.   
\- Спортивные трансляции? - разочарованно фыркает Габи.  
\- Не только, - отвечает Соло. - Еще и бои без правил.  
\- Уже интереснее.  
\- И бои рессов,- выкладывает последний козырь Наполеон.  
\- Ого! - Габи в изумлении качает головой.  
Рессы - хищные создания, искусственно созданные на основе ДНК ископаемых ящеров. Изначально они были выведены ради вкусного мяса, позже их стали использовать для боев на потеху публике. Белый с красным логотип “Арены” успел примелькаться даже недавно прибывшим на Церту агентам. Красные буквы на белом фоне обрамлены стилизованными брызгами, что довольно символично: площадка, где стравливают рессов, расположена под прозрачным куполом на поверхности планетоида и покрыта искусственным снегом, на котором пятна крови выглядят особенно эффектно.  
\- А я сказал “ого”, когда мне намекнули, что это заведение лоббируется шерифом. Доли в собственности у него нет, но он занимается поставками рессов и имеет процент от прибыли букмекеров.  
Габи молча поднимает брови, а Соло продолжает:  
\- Аналитики считают, что Варга, как и на Шеате, не будет сидеть в захолустье, а предпочтет заручиться поддержкой влиятельных лиц. Полагаю, шериф на эту роль подходит идеально.  
На третьем месте в списке Соло значится кафе “Загадка”. Как и в случае со складами, о которых упоминал Курякин, главная загадка этого заведения - как оно ухитряется не прогореть. При кафе имеется ремонтная мастерская, которая практически не приносит дохода, но и не разоряется. В кафе грязь и отвратительная, на вкус Наполеона, кормежка, но оно тоже как-то умудряется держаться на плаву. Соло несколько раз забрасывал удочки на предмет покупки кафе, свел знакомство с хозяином, но успеха не добился. Унылый и вечно похмельный Джо, хозяин заведения, категорично сообщил, что “Загадку” покинет только ногами вперед, когда придет его срок, и никаких совладельцев ему не нужно. Наполеон не стал намекать, что, судя по цвету лица и белков глаз Джо, наступления срока ждать осталось недолго. Хозяин “Загадки” произвел на него впечатление человека довольно безобидного, хотя и опустившегося. Но при этом Джо оказался бесценным источником информации о поставках и поставщиках, владельцах хранилищ и рефрижераторов, о финансовых и юридических уловках и махинациях. Знакомство с Джо играет на руку Соло, так как легализует интерес последнего к складам и холодильникам, а также дает доступ в складскую сеть.   
К слову, система эта представляет собой безобразный хаотичный клубок, гарантированный источник мигрени для владельца хакерского чипа. Соло не раз ностальгически вспоминает стройную, ясную, грамотно организованную сеть маркабского крейсера, в которую ему не столь давно удалось заглянуть. Впрочем, уже один взгляд на запутанные лабиринты цертианских тоннелей может дать представление о том, что ждет хакера в цертианской интрасети.

 

***  
После очередной своей смены Габи обнаруживает в спальном отсеке идиллическую картину: Курякина и Соло, занявших практически всю постель. Оба лежат ничком, как звери в норе: бок о бок, голова к голове. Габи секунду раздумывает, не пойти ли на свободную кровать в смежное помещение, но сейчас это кажется абсолютно невозможным. Такое совпадение графиков - слишком редкое явление, практически как великое противостояние планет или явление большой кометы. Габи прикидывает, с какой стороны больше места. Кажется, одинаково, но со стороны Ильи одеяло подвернуто и намертво придавлено его весом, не вытащить. Она легонько толкает Соло плечом и боком, тянет на себя край одеяла, укладывается.   
Илья, не поднимая головы, спрашивает:  
\- Тебе во сколько вставать?  
\- Не скоро, - отвечает Габи, вытягиваясь с блаженным вздохом. - А ты с чего вдруг не на работе?  
\- Я в прошлый раз две вахты подряд отдежурил, менялся с Адамом. Он на ту сторону собрался на ближайшие сутки, гонки смотреть.  
\- А. Отлично.   
Лежащий между ними Соло пытается накрыть голову подушкой, но Габи подушку не отдает.   
\- Мы тебя так не задавим? - спрашивает она, пытаясь отвоевать еще хоть пару дюймов территории.  
\- Угу, хорошо, - невпопад отвечает Наполеон.

 

Кафе “Загадка” вкупе с дышащей на ладан мастерской находится на том же ярусе, что и жилой отсек команды А.Н.К.Л. Поэтому практически любой маршрут Наполеона начинается с нее и заканчивается ею же. Он заглядывает минут на десять, болтает с Джо: по большей части ни о чем, но порой из этого пустого трепа удается намыть золотую крупу информации. Отвешивает дежурный комплимент официантке. Минут пять медитирует над чашкой бурды, которую здесь совершенно безосновательно именуют натуральным кофе. Делает пару глотков - исключительно из вежливости.   
На этот раз от необходимости сделать второй глоток Наполеона избавляет вибрация комма. Соло бросает взгляд на дисплей: входящий вызов от Ильи.  
“Зайди, есть информация”.  
Наполеон опускает чашку на темный, испещренный следами от бокалов и кружек пластик стойки, кивает хозяину и выходит.  
\- С орбиты пришел вызов, - говорит Курякин, как только Соло закрывает за собой дверь отсека, - корабль поддержки прислали.  
\- Что за корабль? - Наполеону при слове “поддержка” представляется нечто вроде знакомого уже маркабского крейсера, способного автономно провести силовую операцию на Церте.  
\- Салмская “Чайка”. Видимо, Маркаб решил, что на нас и так потрачено немало ресурсов. Теперь пришла очередь Салма вкладываться в проект, - усмехается Илья.  
“Чайка” - не новая, но популярная в Галактике модель. В последние годы эти корабли получили распространение на Альфераце, Альгенибе и в других секторах, входящих в зону влияния Салма. “Чайка” способна взять на борт до шести человек команды и удачно заполняет нишу между скоростными катерами и полноценными прыжковыми кораблями.   
\- Сколько человек на борту?  
\- Двое, - отвечает Курякин. - Пилот и врач.   
Последние слова он произносит с нажимом, внимательно глядя на Соло. Тот начинает подозревать, что понял причину.  
\- Что, неужели?..  
Илья кивает.  
\- Видимо, Уэверли решил, что нам нужна не только аптечка, адаптированная под салмцев, но и врач, адаптированный соответственно, - усмехается он. - Я поговорил с Каннингемом. Он сказал - их на постоянной основе к нам прикомандировали, включили в состав подразделения.  
\- А ты записал разговор?  
Илья мычит что-то утвердительное и отправляет файл на коммы Соло и Габи. Пока Наполеон усаживается в кресло и разворачивает вирт-окно, Илья уходит в душ.   
Соло просматривает запись. Видеть в качестве группы поддержки не посторонних людей, а знакомых, пусть и не столь давних, - безусловно, приятно. Док вообще симпатичен Наполеону: своей видимой легкостью, внутренней основательностью и въедливостью в мелочах. Сержант пока скорее настораживает, особенно в перспективе совместной работы с Ильей. Но Кириллов и Каннингем производят впечатление идеально сработавшейся команды. Да, хорошо, что прислали именно их.  
Соло сворачивает окно, прислушивается. Вода в душе все еще шумит. Секунд пять он раздумывает, потом быстро раздевается и заходит в ванную.  
\- Ну и какого черта ты снова вламываешься? - приветствует его Илья, выключив воду и приоткрыв дверцу капсулы, - решил еще раз осмотреть меня на предмет обморожений?   
\- Мне уйти? - Наполеон не пытается демонстрировать раскаяние, и вопрос его носит явно риторический характер.  
Илья втаскивает его в капсулу и закрывает дверцу. 

Шагнув в жилой отсек, Габи спотыкается о две пары ботинок перед входом в ванную. Гипнотизирует ботинки взглядом, пытаясь понять: Илья и Соло недавно пришли? Проснулись и уже уходят? Потом переводит взгляд на кофеварку, словно пытаясь добиться ответа от нее.  
Напарники выходят из душа. Габи вяло машет им рукой.  
\- Чем это вы там занимались? - для проформы спрашивает она.  
\- Э… Обменивались шифрограммами? - предполагает Соло.  
Габи фыркает.  
\- И как, успешно? Все расшифровали? Есть новости?  
\- Кстати, новости действительно есть, - спохватывается Наполеон. - Ты не смотрела запись? Корабль поддержки на орби...  
Габи качает головой.  
\- Если это не срочно, я потом посмотрю, хорошо? Когда посплю. Сейчас вообще ничего не соображаю, как будто ты на незнакомом языке говоришь.  
\- Видимо, у тебя ретранслятор сломался, - сочувственно говорит Соло.  
\- И дешифратор заодно, - ворчит Габи, неодобрительно глядя на манипуляции Ильи в кухонном блоке. - Если вы собираетесь тут шуметь, особенно кофеваркой, я лучше в твой отсек пойду.  
Она достает из сумки пустой термос, протягивает Наполеону.  
\- Сполосни, ладно?   
Тот кивает и, решив, что Илья стоит гораздо ближе к крану с водой, протягивает термос ему. Илья технично уворачивается, пропуская Соло к раковине, и снова утыкается в кофеварку. Габи, насладившись зрелищем столь слаженного взаимодействия и взаимопонимания напарников, со стуком опускает термос на стол между ними.   
\- Все, - твердо говорит она. - спокойной ночи. В ближайшие шесть часов, пожалуйста, - никаких новостей, никаких шифрограмм, и помойте, пожалуйста, термос. - Она тыкает пальцем в Соло, а стоящего ближе Илью бодает в грудь головой. - Мне все равно, кто это сделает.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит Илья ей в макушку.


	3. Chapter 3

Наполеон сидит на краешке стола, заглядывая в вирт-окно поверх плеча Йориса, программиста из ресторана “Транзит”. Тот, кажется, уже забыл и о присутствии Соло, и о просьбе последнего (Наполеон зашел, чтобы уточнить пару неясных моментов, касающихся системы фильтров в цертианской интрасети). Йорис начал было пояснять, как ориентироваться в хаосе складской системы. Но, вычленив из общего клубка искомый фрагмент информации, увлекся - и вот теперь перебрасывает обнаруженные изменения в базу, обновляя ее на глазах Соло. Наполеона это, впрочем, ничуть не смущает: такой способ для него, пожалуй, даже предпочтительнее, чем теоретический экскурс.  
Соло бросает взгляд на дисплей комма: пару минут назад закончилась рабочая смена у Ильи.   
\- Йорис, я пойду, - говорит Наполеон.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно бормочет программист, и вдруг громко выкрикивает:  
\- Вот оно где!  
Соло, уже привыкший к внезапным выходкам Йориса, краем глаза еще отслеживает то самое “оно”, оказавшееся мелким багом в пользовательском интерфейсе базы. Что ж, на сегодня действительно всё. Вряд ли удастся разжиться мало-мальски ценными данными, раз уж Йорис начал перелопачивать недочеты в собственном творении.  
Наполеон диктует сообщение для Ильи: “Ужин в “Транзите”, сейчас.” В этот момент комм вибрирует, высвечивая послание от Габи: “Доброе утро. Где вы все?”   
Соло отправляет ей копию сообщения, в последний момент спохватившись и заменив “ужин” на “завтрак”. И прикидывает, каким именно приемом пищи эту трапезу может считать он сам. Получается, что обедом.  
Поскольку совместный прием пищи в их нынешней жизни - явление редкое, можно даже сказать - эпохальное, явление это заслуживает торжественного оформления. Наполеон заказывает столик в малом зале “Транзита”, на верхнем ярусе, под прозрачным куполом. Сейчас зал практически пуст. Цены здесь не слишком демократичны, и эта часть ресторана популярна лишь среди вновь прибывших либо транзитных пассажиров (этим, видимо, и объясняется название всего заведения). Старожилы порой отмечают здесь торжественные события и удачные сделки. Но средний зал ресторана и докер-паб на нижнем ярусе пользуются гораздо большей популярностью - и потому всегда многолюдны. Зато здесь, наверху, тихо и спокойно. Помещение разгорожено ширмами изящной работы. В зале царит полумрак - подсвечены только столики - и сквозь прозрачный купол можно любоваться холодными, острыми крупицами звезд.  
Габи приходит первой, - Наполеон не успевает даже открыть меню. Илья задерживается: видимо, зашел переодеться.   
\- Помнишь, как вы собирались насильно кормить меня стейком? - спрашивает Габи, прокручивая бесконечный перечень закусок в вирт-окне. - Я уже дозрела, сопротивляться не буду. Эта полиэтиленовая ветчина у меня уже стоит поперек горла. Хотя… о, мясной рулет! Это еще лучше! И колбаски-гриль!  
\- Не боишься спалиться? - интересуется Соло. - Закажи еще хотя бы салат. Иначе все поймут, что ты ужасный монстр с Салма. А новости здесь распространяются быстро.  
Габи воинственно фыркает:  
\- Отлично, пускай боятся! Выбью у Рода повышение зарплаты и лишний выходной.   
\- Ну, это уже из области фантастики, - включается в разговор подошедший в этот момент Илья. Он садится и придвигает к себе окошко меню, как раз прокрученное Габи до раздела “мясные блюда”. - Что тут у нас? Стейк… мясное ассорти...колбаски...   
\- Заказывай стейк, а колбаски тебе и так достанутся, - пророчествует Наполеон.   
\- Неправда, я с них начну, - возражает Габи. - Максимум, что останется, - это полпорции рулета.   
Уяснив диспозицию и оценив размер порций, Илья решает ограничиться мясным ассорти (которое, впрочем, рассчитано явно не на одного человека). А Соло заказывает стейк, пирог и все-таки салат.   
\- Осталось заказать салмскую водку - и наша легенда полетит ко всем чертям, - шутливо замечает Соло.  
\- Почему же? - неожиданно серьезно возражает Курякин. - Разве салмское происхождение - по крайней мере, моё - невозможно вписать в рамки легенды?  
\- Ну, с некоторой натяжкой… Салмец, женатый на подданной Альфераца?   
\- По-моему, здесь никого ничем нельзя удивить, - говорит Габи, копаясь в хлебнице в поисках булки порумянее, - зато представь, в какой ажиотаж впадет, например, хозяин “Арены”. Будет осаждать Курякина мольбами поучаствовать в спаррингах…  
Соло даже жевать перестает и смотрит во все глаза на Габи, потом переводит взгляд на Илью.   
\- Что? - с недоумением спрашивает тот. - Тебе так важен хозяин “Арены”?  
\- Не столько сам Гернард, сколько шериф, - задумчиво тянет Соло. - Уж если кто и знает что-то о Варге…  
\- Не думаю, - скептически пожимает плечами Илья. - Шериф, конечно, имеет вес, но заручиться поддержкой единственного официального лица на Церте - это слишком даже для Варги, при всей его наглости.  
\- Которой у него не отнять, - упорствует Соло. - В любом случае, стоит отработать все версии.   
Илья морщится, но не возражает. И, кажется, всерьез задумывается над перспективой разнообразить рабочие будни, добавив к своей легенде эффектный штрих.   
\- Ну так что, - разбивает молчание Габи, расправившись с очередной колбаской и перекидывая оставшиеся на тарелку Ильи, - мы будем заказывать салмскую водку?

***  
Джо Венстра, хозяин “Загадки”, увлечен скандалом с официанткой Милли и совершенно не обращает внимания, что скандал этот давно уже выплеснулся за двери заведения, и за ними наблюдает как минимум полдюжины прохожих. Не замечает он и соседей, подошедших было поздороваться, но замерших в изумлении. Джо сейчас не до того: он как раз сообщает Милли, как та была неправа, припрятав для личного пользования в кладовке и ополовинив бутыль с недешевым мирахским снаппеном.  
\- Я тебя отучу разбазаривать хозяйское добро, ты, тупая шлю…  
Джо выпускает плечо съежившейся Милли, опускает занесенную для пощечины руку и замирает, оборвав свой монолог на полуслове, когда ноги его отрываются от пола на пару дюймов, а воротник врезается в горло.   
\- Ах ты скотина, - цедит сквозь зубы Курякин, встряхивая Джо за шиворот над люком грузовой шахты, ведущей на нижний ярус. Джо испуганно моргает, втянув голову в плечи. Вид у него при этом как у обгадившегося кота, висящего в хозяйских руках в ожидании взбучки.  
На Церте, имеющей собственную гравитацию 0,02g, стандартное тяготение поддерживается с помощью генераторов гравиполя. Генераторы, равно как и системы регенерации атмосферы, предоставлены правительством Шарового скопления на условиях долгосрочной аренды, и один из немногих налогов, которыми обременены жители Церты, это налог на “притяжение и воздух”. При столь низкой естественной гравитации грузовые лифты здесь имеют самую примитивную конструкцию и состоят, собственно, из одной только шахты, в которой действие генераторов нейтрализовано. Вверх грузы перемещаются с помощью пневмоимпульса, вниз - плавно опускаются в свободном падении. Если груз слишком легкий и не особо хрупкий, его падение можно ускорить, задействовав генераторы.  
Илья разжимает пальцы, и хозяин “Загадки” начинает медленно погружаться в шахту. Он вскидывает руку, вцепляясь в страховочную петлю над зевом шахты, но уже в следующую секунду петля остается в его руке, отсеченная от балки коротким ударом мелькнувших в воздухе когтей.   
Толпа зевак шарахается врассыпную, как стая головастиков в потревоженной луже. Кто-то потрясенно ахает. Милли визжит. В этот момент Соло нажимает кнопку ускорения груза, и Джо со сдавленным воплем рушится на предыдущий ярус.  
\- Красиво, - хладнокровно замечает Габи. - Надеюсь, он отшибет себе задницу.   
Спустя пару минут Джо, хромая и отчаянно ругаясь, появляется из-за поворота тоннеля - видимо, поднявшись на пассажирском лифте. Илья молча ждет, скрестив руки на груди. Толпа к тому времени изрядно поредела, но особо любопытные все еще глазеют с безопасного расстояния.   
То ли хозяин “Загадки” не успел разглядеть быстро мелькнувшие когти, решив, что петля оборвалась сама, то ли обретенный в полете адреналин лишил его инстинкта самосохранения, но он явно настроен на продолжение скандала.   
Джо останавливается в паре метров от Ильи и Соло, подбоченившись, набирает в грудь воздуха, поднимает налитые кровью глаза, открывает рот…  
\- Ты чего-то не понял? - спокойно спрашивает Курякин. - Вернулся обсудить детали?   
И улыбается, демонстрируя клыки. С виду Илья совершенно невозмутим, но Соло, стоящий чуть позади, видит, как в пальцах заведенной за спину руки ломается застежка, несколькими минутами раньше сорванная с комбинезона Джо.  
Милли зажимает рукой рот, со страхом смотрит на Илью, и прямо-таки со священным ужасом - на Габи. Прячется за спину Джо: тот, поняв наконец, с кем связался, кажется, потерял дар речи, - и за лямку комбинезона тянет хозяина назад, внутрь кафе. Двери захлопываются. Самые отчаянные из зевак, дождавшиеся конца спектакля, расходятся, обмениваясь впечатлениями.  
\- И что это была за демонстрация? - недовольно спрашивает напарника Наполеон.  
\- Ты же хотел сотрудничества с “Ареной”, - пожимает плечами Илья.  
\- Вообще-то неплохо было сначала хорошенько все обдумать, получить “добро” от Уэверли…  
\- Обсудить детали? - ехидно подсказывает Габи, цитируя недавнюю фразу Ильи. - Не брюзжи, момент был идеальный. А уж как этот хмырь красиво летел в шахту…- и она мечтательно возводит глаза к потолку.  
\- Я думал не меньше тридцати минут, - подводит итог Курякин, - за горячим и за десертом. И да, момент был действительно идеальный.  
\- “Обдумать” - это значит как раз совместно обсудить детали, - бормочет Соло, но в глубине души он доволен и разыгравшимся спектаклем, и возможными его последствиями, и своей скромной, но яркой и драматичной ролью в нем. Пускай ему и не удалось срежиссировать это представление, но кнопку он, как ни крути, нажал удивительно вовремя.

***  
\- Неужели весь этот цирк так уж необходим? - недовольно ворчит Курякин. - Я рассчитывал на обычную схватку с несколькими противниками-людьми, без боевой трансформации.  
Габи уже собирается уходить: собирает сумку, кладет в нее термос и упаковку сэндвичей. Потом, подумав, возвращает сэндвичи на полку холодильника.   
\- Лазерное шоу. Оркестр. Таблички “это мы, А.Н.К.Л.”, - едко напоминает она, опередив открывшего было рот Наполеона. - Черт, не могу больше есть эту дрянь, лучше закажу что-нибудь с доставкой. Что? - Она оборачивается, захлопывая холодильник, явно сбившись с мысли.  
Соло напоминает:   
\- Цирк, шоу и таблички.  
\- А, да. Мне казалось, на этом этапе наша задача - посильнее нашуметь. Разве не так?  
Илья хмурит брови.   
“Ну и шумели бы себе, - вслух расшифровывает эту гримасу Габи, - а я бы просто подрался разок”.  
\- Именно, - подтверждает ее версию Илья.  
\- Не выйдет. Из нас ты самый э… шумный, - возражает Соло, не отрываясь от вирт-окна с записью последнего шоу “Арены”. Там, на утоптанном пятачке, два ресса рвут тушу третьего, лежащего на запятнанном кровью снегу. В их движениях не улавливается ожесточения или агрессии: пластикой они напоминают клюющих свой корм кур. Вот только пищей им служит отнюдь не зерно, и смотрится все происходящее жутковато.  
\- Ты собирался сказать “экзотичный”, - совершенно правильно истолковывает его оговорку Курякин и усмехается.   
Наполеон прячет ответную ухмылку, но возражать не спешит. Джи Ти Гернард, владелец спортбара “Арена”, вцепился в экзотическую приманку, как только слухи о “самом настоящем салмце с когтями и клыками” достигли его ушей. Джо и Милли распространяют эти слухи вдохновенно, будто им приплачивают, но главное - совершенно бескорыстно. Видимо, просто из любви к искусству. Так что импресарио, работавший на Гернарда, встречается с Соло уже на следующий день после приснопамятной стычки. Видимо, Наполеон кажется Гернарду самым подходящим кандидатом на роль курякинского антрепренера; делать предложение напрямую Илье хозяин “Арены” не захотел или не рискнул. Результатом переговоров становится контракт на один пробный бой с рессами. Впрочем, первоначально речь идет лишь об одной зверюге. Но Курякин сам предлагает увеличить количество противников до трех особей.  
\- Уверен? - спрашивает его Наполеон. Затея напарника ему не нравится. Соло просмотрел уже, наверное, полсотни записей с боями рессов. Твари омерзительны, быстры, точны в движениях и кровожадны. Для пущей зрелищности в боях используются животные с вживленными в мозг электродами, на которые подаются сигналы со специального пульта. Сигналов всего два: “вперед”, побуждающий к атаке, и “назад”, заставляющий зверя замереть либо отступить.  
\- Уверен, - Илья забирает у Соло вирт-окно и ставит запись на повтор, - смотри. Они двигаются, как марионетки. Атакуют по одной и той же схеме. Любое их движение легко просчитывается заранее. Весовая категория у нас с ними примерно одна. Но я гораздо быстрее. У меня больше естественного оружия. И у меня есть мозги.  
\- Надеюсь, - бормочет Соло себе под нос, а вслух спрашивает:  
\- Ты уже имел с ними дело, верно? Ты… тебя тренировали с ними сражаться?  
\- Да, рессов используют на тренировках.   
\- И… как оно?  
\- Неприятно, - расплывчато отвечает Илья, - но лучше, чем с притравленными по человеку собаками.  
Соло шумно выдыхает, отгоняя вставшую перед глазами реалистичную картинку.  
\- Если выпустить одного ресса, это будет выглядеть как бойня, - продолжает Илья. - А если трех - уже потянет на нормальную охоту.   
Наполеон оставляет при себе вопрос, кто же будет охотником, а кто жертвой. Небрежно-снисходительный вид напарника не оставляет никаких разночтений в ответе на этот вопрос.

В тот же день в отсек Габи и Ильи робко заглядывает Милли. Видимо, она специально выжидала, пока Илья уйдет на дежурство. Габи недавно вышла из душа и теперь с тоской рассматривает собственные ногти, прикидывая, какой из имеющихся в мастерской растворителей справится с остатками шеатского сверхстойкого маникюра. Она впускает непрошеную гостью, усаживает в кресло с видом на пурпурную тумбочку и, поняв, что от разговора не отвертеться, безропотно включает кофеварку.  
Милли вертит в руках чашку с кофе, испуганно блуждая глазами то по лицу Габи, то по скудной обстановке отсека, временами прикипая взглядом к самому примечательному предмету меблировки. Лепечет, что Джо просил за него извиниться и заходить по-прежнему; что соседям нельзя портить отношения; что в “Загадке” теперь нет отбоя от посетителей, и они со сменщицей с ног сбиваются, чтобы обслужить всех желающих. И наконец, когда кофе уже изрядно остыл, собирается с духом и переходит к самому животрепещущему вопросу.  
\- А ты тоже… - Милли молча кивает на руки Габи.   
\- Если бы, - та с ухмылкой отрывает зубами надломленный краешек ногтя и демонстрирует гостье остатки маникюра.  
\- Как ты с ним живешь? - на одном дыхании выпаливает Милли и замирает, уставившись на собеседницу.  
\- Нормально живу, - пожимает плечами Габи, - не жалуюсь. Правда, с этим графиком я скоро вообще забуду, что замужем. Уже думаю, может, черт с ними, с деньгами. Может, вернуться обратно.  
Она излагает любопытной слушательнице официальную версию их с Ильей знакомства: тот после войны служил на Альфераце, дезертировал. Там же познакомился с Габи. Они вместе бежали на Аламак, где смогли получить вид на жительство. Мечтают открыть свое дело, зарабатывают стартовый капитал. Собственно, с этой версией большинство местных уже знакомо, но теперь к ней добавляются два существенных уточнения: что Илья дезертировал, а также откуда именно он дезертировал.  
Милли явно распирает от желания засыпать Габи вопросами о пикантных подробностях их с Курякиным супружеской жизни, но хозяйка бесцеремонно выставляет гостью за порог, отговорившись усталостью после смены.

В мастерской для них ничего не меняется. Перед началом очередной смены Илью встречает хмурый Родни, который смотрит исподлобья и сердито сообщает, что как проводить свободное время и кому бить морды - личное дело каждого, но страховочную петлю над грузовой шахтой желательно заменить, не дожидаясь повторного напоминания шерифа. Из чего можно сделать вывод, что предписание исправить повреждение уже пришло на адрес мастерской. Полиции как таковой на Церте нет, но небольшой отряд Вооруженных сил Шарового скопления, направленный на астероид для охраны стратегически важного оборудования, успешно (хотя и неофициально) эту полицию заменяет. Во всяком случае, среди местных отряд считается чем-то вроде личной карманной армии шерифа. И Родни явно не хочет дожидаться более прозрачного намека со стороны представителя власти.  
Илья кивает в ответ на тираду начальства, находит в мусоре обрезок приводного ремня и после смены, взяв с собой инструменты, возвращается на место стычки с Джо. Грузовая шахта встречает его новенькой страховочной петлей из прозрачного пластика, точной копией своей предшественницы. Пока Илья ищет глазами ковш утилизатора, чтобы выбросить ненужный уже обрезок ремня, из дверей “Загадки” выглядывает Имоджен, сменщица Милли.  
\- Хозяин заплатил техникам, и они все исправили, - сообщает она с неправдоподобно лучезарной улыбкой. - Просил не беспокоиться, с шерифом все улажено.


	4. Chapter 4

Троица агентов наконец воссоединяется, - не на пять минут между вахтами, - впервые после ужина в “Транзите”. Особых жертв для этого не потребовалось. Родни просто закрывает мастерскую: и он сам, и Адам не смогли отказаться от такого зрелища, как выступление коллеги в “Арене”.  
Габи, само собой, тоже не может пропустить это событие.  
\- Ну, по деньгам мы ничего не теряем, - говорит она, обращаясь к “мужу”. - Ты сегодня отработаешь за двоих.  
Илья молча улыбается уголком губ.  
До площадки, где проводятся бои, около десяти минут лету. Принадлежащий Родни грузовой флайер, с лишенными обивки каркасами сидений и валяющейся на полу промасленной ветошью, вместил всех пятерых. На экранах, заменяющих иллюминаторы, мелькает пыльно-серая поверхность астероида, испещренная кратерами. Под ногами сидящих перекатываются пустая банка из-под пива и баллон с растворителем ржавчины.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь сегодня подзаработать, - заявляет Адам, обвесившийся вирт-окнами букмекерских сайтов, умудряясь при этом как-то справляться с ролью пилота. Над приборной панелью флайера такое дополнительное украшение смотрится странновато, превращая пилотское место старой рабочей лошадки в подобие рубки боевого крейсера в разгар операции. - Не подведи, приятель. Так, что там у нас… Ординаров нет, на исход поединка ставки не принимаются. Только на время. И еще тотал на количество повреждений у тебя. Видишь, как устроители в тебе уверены. Зверюг будут выпускать по очереди? Я собираюсь поставить на то, что бой продлится не дольше пятнадцати минут. По пять минут на каждую животинку. И тотал меньше двух травм.  
\- Их будут выпускать одновременно, - поправляет Соло. - Я бы поставил на пять минут.  
Адам изумленно таращится на Курякина, словно желая услышать опровержение.  
\- На приборы смотри, - советует Илья.  
\- И из-за пятиминутной драки мы закрывались на полторы смены? - беззлобно бурчит Родни.  
\- А отметить потом? - резонно возражает Адам. - Это уж наверняка надолго.  
Род шарит по карманам, вытаскивает коробочку с зубочистками. Отбирает пять штук, у одной отламывает кончик, зажимает весь пучок в кулаке.  
\- Тяните. Чтоб потом не собачиться, кто флайер назад поведет.  
Короткую вытаскивает Адам.

***  
\- До чего же мерзкие твари, - содрогаясь, говорит Габи. Соло молчит, соглашаясь. Против сказанного трудно возразить. Чувство гадливости вызывают и сами хищники, и предстоящая “охота” - или все-таки бойня? Соло поднимает взгляд на Курякина. Тот стоит с обычным своим непроницаемым видом, но Наполеон невольно чувствует укол совести, вспомнив короткое “неприятно”, брошенное напарником в ответ на его вопрос.  
До начала боя еще сорок минут. Зрительские места на галерее, кольцом охватывающей арену, пока что пустуют. Помощник Гернарда ведет Илью взглянуть на рессов в вольере. Остальная компания увязывается с ними. Род и Адам уже успели сделать ставки, и теперь жаждут воочию увидеть “зверушек”, от чьих зубов и когтей зависит их выигрыш.  
\- Неужели они вкусные? - недоверчиво тянет Адам, разглядывая животных сквозь прозрачную стену вольера. Ближайшая к стеклу тварь вяло копается в куче помета, словно выискивая там какой-то деликатес.  
\- Очень вкусные и очень дорогие, - подтверждает появившийся в этот момент за их спинами Гернард. - Почти как стручковый рис с Альбирео. Если не устраивать шоу, то в качестве пищи они просто не окупаются.  
Вместе с хозяином “Арены” к ним подходит высокий подтянутый мужчина с военной выправкой - шериф.  
\- Ну что ж, будет за что сражаться, - философски замечает Илья. - Хороший вкус добычи - одна из лучших в мире мотиваций, чтобы рискнуть собственной шкурой. - И, явно работая на публику в лице шерифа и Гернарда, добавляет, обращаясь к “жене”:  
\- Надеюсь, сегодняшний ужин будет не хуже позавчерашнего, в “Транзите”.  
Соло с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза: из уст Курякина это звучит вопиюще ненатурально. В его стиле скорее было бы молча притащить добычу и без долгих объяснений шмякнуть под ноги собравшимся.  
Шериф кивает всем присутствующим, а Илье пожимает руку. Потом иронически вскидывает брови и говорит, обращаясь к Гернарду:  
\- Джи Ти, похоже, тебе стоит удвоить количество рессов, заказанных на этот сезон. У нас появился настоящий охотник.

***

Впятером они направляются к своему “кабинету” через общий зал, украшенный в соответствии с тематикой заведения: головами и когтистыми лапами рессов, развешанными по стенам нунчаками и перчатками для бокса, пилотскими шлемами и кубками. Соло идет впереди всей компании, указывая дорогу к зарезервированному для них столу. Он слышит, как за спиной шумно сопит Родни, все еще пребывающий под впечатлением от увиденного. В зале играет бодрая музыка в стим-джазовой обработке, вызывающая какие-то смутные, но явно неприятные ассоциации. Наполеон напрягает память: да это же та самая мелодия, которую Габи использует как звонок будильника.  
\- Что с с ногой? - раздается позади голос Адама.  
\- Кажется, подвернул во время боя, - отвечает тому Курякин.  
\- А сразу, вроде бы, не хромал.  
\- Да она только сейчас заболела.  
\- Так бывает, - с интонацией знатока говорит Адам. - Поначалу из-за адреналина не чувствуется, а потом…  
\- Да, - соглашается Илья.  
“А потом, когда есть риск, что тебя заставят танцевать...” - мысленно продолжает Соло. Он отстает, пропуская вперед Родни, Адама и Габи. Придерживает Илью за рукав куртки и почти неслышно выдыхает ему в ухо:  
\- Это же спортбар, Угроза. Расслабься, танцпола здесь нет, только ринг. А на ринге ты свое сегодня уже отработал.

Всю стену занимает огромный экран, на котором логотип заведения сменяется кадрами только что завершившегося боя. Их столик, хотя и расположен в нише, отгороженной от остального зала высокими спинками диванов, все же оказывается в центре внимания. Люди подходят, чтобы поглазеть на героя дня и обменяться с ним парой слов. К счастью, вскоре это паломничество заканчивается, и можно наконец поесть спокойно. Разрозненные кадры на экране к этому моменту сменяются смонтированным на скорую руку, но довольно эффектным роликом схватки.  
Даже Габи, которая поначалу садится так, чтобы не видеть экрана, спустя тридцать секунд после начальных титров разворачивается, оседлав стул и облокотившись на спинку. Соло, у которого от увиденного воочию остался неприятный осадок, мысленно ставит высший балл монтажеру, сумевшему превратить неприглядное, по сути, зрелище в увлекательное шоу.  
_Рессы, подхлестнутые импульсом с пульта, наскакивают на своего противника практически одновременно. Илья, стоящий в центре заснеженного круга, одет в серый комбинезон с логотипом “Арены”: достаточно темный, чтобы не сливаться со снегом; достаточно светлый, чтобы пятна крови на нем сразу бросались в глаза._  
 _Животные окружают человека, пытаются достать его когтистыми лапами. Передние лапы - трехпалые, на задних - по четыре пальца, один из которых заканчивается особенно крупным когтем: тот изогнут серпом, словно нож-керамбит. Илья не подпускает рессов близко, держит на расстоянии, отпугивая взмахами когтей. Хищники, медлившие и осторожничавшие поначалу, ускоряются. Курякину приходится безостановочно двигаться, чтобы избежать контакта. И вот уже на арене крутится смертоносная карусель. Когтистые лапы и тяжелые берцы взрывают снег, мелькают когти, слышатся хриплые выдохи Ильи и скрежещущие крики рессов. Темп все нарастает. Пока что Курякина спасают его сверхчеловеческие рефлексы, но долго ли он сможет продержаться на такой скорости? Рессы пытаются зафиксировать жертву передними лапами, когтями задних норовят разорвать горло, живот, добраться до артерий. Вот одна из тварей подскакивает ближе. Илья пригибается - и ресс вспрыгивает ему на спину. Но человек, вместо того, чтобы пытаться стряхнуть агрессора, хватает его за лапы и вместе с ним уходит в перекат, сбивая с толку двух оставшихся хищников._  
 _Илья встает на ноги - и по зрительской галерее прокатывается гул возгласов: серая ткань комбинезона на спине окрашена алым. Пятна расплываются, сливаясь в сплошную полосу. Ресс, которого Курякин стряхнул с себя, распластан на снегу. Он еще поднимается, двигаясь явно по инерции, но движения его утратили скорость и точность. Снег, по которому тварь проехалась брюхом, напоминает кровавую кашу. Ресс атакует в последний раз, промахивается - и голова его, отделенная от туловища, катится по площадке._  
 _Два ящера, которым повезло больше, остановлены сигналом пульта, - Гернард специально предупреждал, что желательно прикончить лишь одного зверя, - и теперь почетным караулом замирают по обе стороны от поверженного собрата._  
Камера берет лицо Ильи крупным планом: тот вытирает лоб рукавом. На плече у него красуется глубокая царапина, комбинезон разорван. Финальный росчерк курякинских когтей прокручивают еще раз, теперь уже в замедленном темпе. Затем камера наезжает на месиво из снега и крови в центре площадки, и алое пятно на глазах зрителей трансформируется в эмблему “Арены”. Экран гаснет. Бар взрывается аплодисментами и криками. Кто-то свистит. Адам вскакивает с ногами на диванчик и, перегнувшись через спинку, надсадно орет:  
\- Свистунов на мороз! Без скафандра! Я те посвищу!  
Курякин страдальчески закатывает глаза и, кажется, примеривается половчее пнуть коллегу. Родни берет со стола вилку и, от души размахнувшись, тычет ею в задницу Адама. То с придушенным возгласом плюхается обратно на диван и обводит компанию обвиняющим взглядом:  
\- Кто, сволочи?  
Род молча указывает пальцем на Илью; Адам смотрит на курякинские руки и на глазах зеленеет.  
\- Господи, какие же вы придурки! - не выдерживает Габи.  
Наполеон, которого начинает отпускать напряжение сегодняшнего дня, довольно улыбается. Кажется, авантюра удалась. Все прошло благополучно. Осталось лишь дождаться горячего и провести еще один раунд переговоров с Гернардом и шерифом.

 ***

На обратном пути кресло пилота занимает не Адам, а Илья, который, по крайней мере, выглядит совершенно трезвым, - хотя Габи совершенно точно помнит, как Соло пару раз подливал спиртное в его бокал. Но Адам, получив укол вилкой в задницу, решил восстановить нарушенное душевное равновесие проверенным способом: опрокинув одну за другой несколько рюмок снаппена. Род с угрожающим видом трясет перед носом подчиненного коробочкой с зубочистками, но Адам лишь сокрушенно разводит руками.  
Наполеон остается в баре в компании хозяина “Арены”, чтобы обговорить перспективы дальнейшего сотрудничества. Гернард обещал по завершении беседы лично отвезти его домой на своем флайере.  
По дороге компания обсуждает гвоздь сегодняшнего меню: жаркое из ресса.  
\- Ты обещал рассказать, где пробовал мясо рессов раньше, - напоминает Курякину Адам, которому вскользь брошенная Ильей фраза, похоже, не дает покоя весь вечер.  
\- Полгода служил в хозяйственной части на Салме-7, где их выращивают, - нехотя говорит Курякин. - Планета колонизирована только частично, не терраформирована. Для жизни пригодны лишь несколько районов, и климат там довольно суровый. Но для рессов такие условия как раз идеальны. То что надо. Грузовоз с продуктами приходит раз в полгода, уходит забитый рефрижераторами с мясом. И раз в несколько месяцев садятся грузовики с расходными материалами, с комбикормом для зверюг, медикаментами для них и для людей. Улетают опять же загруженные рефрижераторами. Так что основной продукт питания там - рессы. Это выгоднее, чем завозить продукты из метрополии.  
\- С комбикормом? Они же хищники!  
\- Всеядные они. Их там кормят мясом местных парнокопытных-эндемиков. Разводят специально целыми отарами. Но половину рациона составляет комбикорм: жир, растительная клетчатка, какие-то витамины. Чтобы массу быстрее набирали. И вкусовые качества были лучше.  
\- И что, солдатню кормят мясом, которое в Галактике на вес золота? А эти… парнокопытные?  
Курякин усмехается.  
\- Они несъедобные совершенно. Разве что для рессов. Мясо жесткое, как подошва. И запах мерзкий. Ящеры, конечно, вкусные, но вкус у них специфический, приедается быстро. Хочется разнообразия. И практически каждый новичок, когда рессы в виде первого, второго и мясной подливки уже поперек горла становятся, носится с мыслью спереть из стада “овечку”. Дескать, если замариновать как следует, будет съедобно. Некоторые эту идею воплощали в жизнь.  
\- И?... - заинтересовавшись, включается в разговор Родни.  
Илья качает головой.  
\- Безнадежная затея. Хоть месяц их маринуй.

Адам, который сфотографировал свою порцию “на память”, хвастается коллегам, демонстрируя снимок. На вирт-экране красуется тарелка с гарниром и куском, кажется, лапы.  
\- Может, это вообще не ресс был? - подначивает коллегу Род.  
\- Ага, лягушку поймали в ближайшем пруду, - соглашается Илья, - а настоящего ресса толкнули налево.  
\- Ближайший отсюда пруд в Шаровом скоплении, на Каталине, - менторским тоном сообщает Адам.  
\- На Карсине тогда уж. На Каталине-1 сплошной песок, а Каталина-2 - без атмосферы, там только купола кругом понатыканы, да подземные города, - лениво поправляет его Родни.  
\- Вот, недоверчивый ты наш, специально для таких, как ты, оставили, чтоб не сомневался! - Габи указывает на кусок шкуры, оставленный на каждой порции явно нарочно во избежание подобных кривотолков. На грубой коже рептилии сохранилось несколько крупных ороговевших бляшек. И виднеется глубоко вдавленный шрам от ожога - явно фрагмент небрежно срезанного клейма заводчика.  
Курякин в дальнейших обсуждениях уже не участвует, смотрит только на приборы и экраны, думая явно о чем-то своем.  
\- Ты чего киснешь? - спрашивает неугомонный Адам. - Устал? Нога болит? Или плечо?  
После боя Илья успел сходить в душ, а перед тем - пройти осмотр у врача, который подтвердил, что травма только одна, - царапина на плече, - и обработал ее регенопластиком.  
\- Уши у него болят. От твоей трепотни, - подытоживает Родни.

***  
Оказавшись в их общем отсеке, Илья сразу же стаскивает куртку, оставшись в брюках и майке. Садится на край кровати, передергивает лопатками и, кажется, сам того не замечая, морщась, скребет ногтями спину. Габи подходит, заглядывает сзади в ворот футболки.  
\- Что это у тебя вся спина в лохмотьях? Как будто загар сходит.  
\- Синтекожа, - лаконично поясняет Курякин. - Шипами пробил.  
Габи мимолетно - и уже не впервые с начала миссии - удивляется, когда же напарник успел пройти процедуру напыления синтекожи. Видимо, в предпоследний день на Шеате. Но мысль в очередной раз теряется, не успев оформиться в вопрос.  
\- А ее можно чем-то растворить?  
\- Не знаю, обычно ее механически удаляют. В прошлый раз почти всю бластером сожгло, а оставшееся Ковбой снял пинцетом. Сейчас я мочалкой тер, но видно, не до конца отчистил.  
Габи тянется к сумке, достает пинцет.  
Илья, к ее удивлению, от пинцета шарахается.  
\- Не надо, само сойдет постепенно.  
\- Боишься, что ли? - догадывается Габи.  
\- Просто неприятно, - упорствует Курякин.  
\- Само оно не сойдет, потому что я не утерплю и отковыряю все ногтями, когда ты заснешь.  
\- Ногтями ковыряй на здоровье, а пинцетом не надо!  
\- Ну, скажи спасибо, что я не бластером сжечь предлагаю! - фыркает Габи.  
\- Спасибо, - послушно говорит Илья, успокоенный тем, что пинцет возвращается в недра сумки.  
Габи стаскивает с него майку и принимается вдумчиво и методично отдирать тонкие лоскутки синтекожи, освобождая лунки. Илья сидит, чуть ссутулившись, подперев голову ладонью. Вид у него взъерошенный; временами он дергает плечом или крутит головой, разминая шею.  
\- Щекотно? Потерпи, - говорит Габи, увлеченно отрывая очередную полоску, - немножко совсем осталось. Только у тебя там еще и кровь засохла, - она подцепляет мизинцем засевший в лунке сгусток крови ресса. - И здесь тоже, и здесь, - она пробегает пальцами по лункам.  
Илья внезапно отстраняет ее и падает животом на кровать, лицом в подушку. И выдвигает гребень. От неожиданности Габи тихонько ахает, шарахнувшись в сторону. Потом, сообразив, что так и в самом деле удобнее, достает влажную салфетку и возвращается к своему увлекательному занятию.  
Илья недовольно ворчит:  
\- Холодно!  
\- Бластером горячо, салфеткой холодно, пинцетом нельзя! Ты себя вообще послушай со стороны, недотрога! - Она заглядывает ему в лицо, отодвинув угол подушки:  
\- Эй! Да тебе нравится!  
Илья убирает шипы, переворачивается на спину. На лице его застыло блаженное выражение, глаза зажмурены. Он на ощупь находит руку Габи, притягивает ее ближе.  
\- Черт, я и забыла, - смеется та, усаживаясь на него верхом. - Ковыряюсь себе; думаю, - ты там страдаешь, ждешь, чтоб я скорее закончила...  
\- А ты закончила?  
\- В общих чертах. Остальное потом в душе отмоешь. Но если нужно, я могу продолжить!  
Илья беззвучно, не открывая глаз, смеется и роняет ее на себя. Несколько минут они целуются, в паузах стаскивая друг с друга одежду.  
Зацепившись за край подушки, Илья срывает с плеча полоску регенопластика. Царапина начинает кровоточить, и он, вывернув голову, каким-то звериным движением слизывает кровь. Габи прижимается губами к его губам, чувствуя металлический привкус, и внезапно ее осеняет. Ему нравится и это тоже. Она смыкает зубы на его нижней губе, сильно прикусывает. Илья мычит ей в рот и кусает в ответ. Они катаются по кровати, вцепившись друг в друга, и Габи уже не пытается понять: что впивается в ее тело - человеческие ногти или когти салмца в транс-форме; зубы или клыки.

***  
Габи откатывается в сторону, ловя последние волны расходящегося по телу наслаждения, чувствуя, как стихает колотящийся в висках пульс. Илья глядит на нее чуть испуганно.  
\- Что? - она поднимает голову, осматривает его, себя. - После гонок по владениям Винчигуэрра вид у тебя был примерно такой же, - она проводит пальцами по его плечам, прослеживая полоски царапин. - Здорово я тебя располосовала. Еще и регенопластик сорвали, подушка вся в крови… А у меня так же? - она поворачивается спиной.  
\- Нет, - голос Ильи звучит хрипловато, он еще не отдышался, - я бы не стал!  
Габи забавляет нотка возмущения и обиды в его голосе.  
\- А клыки? - поддразнивает она, трогая распухшую губу. - Или, скажешь, ничего не было?  
\- Немножко было, - признает Курякин, - чуть-чуть. - Но ты первая начала!  
\- Ах, так! - фыркает Габи. И сильно кусает его чуть пониже ключицы. Илья вздрагивает, как от удара током, но продолжает лежать, изображая безжизненное тело: видимо, сочтя это самой безопасной тактикой.  
\- Похоже, нам понадобится дефибриллятор, - задумчиво говорит Габи. - Еще разряд!  
“Тело” оживает, не дожидаясь следующего укуса, и спустя секунду Габи обнаруживает себя запеленутой в одеяло.  
\- Главное - не уснуть, - лениво бормочет она, привалившись к теплому боку Ильи, - а то вернется Соло, обнаружит постель всю в твоей кровище и нас, покусанных, растерзанных, без признаков жизни… и решит, что мы друг друга убили, - она с трудом подавляет зевок.  
И, конечно же, они засыпают.  
***  
Впрочем, Наполеона по возвращении настолько распирает от желания поделиться информацией, что на окровавленную постель он смотрит мельком и разве что с легким недоумением.  
\- Гернард обещал за следующий бой заплатить вдвое, и очень горевал, что на Церте нет сейчас второго салмца, чтобы можно было выставить вас друг против друга, - выпаливает он на одном дыхании.  
На лице Соло написано такое вдохновение, что Габи и Илья без объяснений понимают неизбежность появления пресловутого “второго салмца” на астероиде.  
\- Он никогда не работал под прикрытием, - хмуро начинает перечислять Курякин, - и мы вообще не знаем, умеет ли он толком сражаться в транс-форме.  
\- Может, до сражения и не дойдет, - легкомысленно возражает Соло. - Я сейчас не с Гернардом сюда летел, а с шерифом. И напросился к нему в офис на завтра.  
Попробую узнать, как у него устроена локальная сеть, не получится ли проникнуть.  
Курякин, кажется, начинает закипать. Он садится, бросает одеяло на колени, - и Соло давится изумленным возгласом.  
\- Если бы это было на тебе к моменту медосмотра, - Наполеон кивает на царапины и следы зубов, - Адам и Род вряд ли получили бы деньги по ставке на тотал.  
Он переводит взгляд на Габи и присвистывает. - У тебя синяк на лице!  
\- Что? - Габи бросается к зеркалу; трогает, морщась, скулу.  
\- Я не… - ошарашенно начинает Илья.  
\- Не бил, не бил, - успокаивает его Габи. - просто головами столкнулись. Лоб у тебя слишком твердый!  
Наполеон качает головой.  
\- Не знаю даже, то ли мне пожалеть, что пропустил такое веселье, то ли порадоваться, что остался цел!


	5. Chapter 5

Илья уходит на работу, а Габи и Соло возвращаются к разговору о возможной роли шерифа в исчезновении Варги. Закономерно всплывает вопрос о происхождении цертианских рессов. Когда Наполеон рассматривал ящеров в вольере “Арены”, он обратил внимание на отсутствие клейм заводчика. Клейма явно срезаны еще до прибытия на Церту, на это указывает состояние шкуры: хорошо зажившие шрамы вместо тавра с маркировкой питомника.  
Соло припоминает, что в перечне инвестиций Варги был очень прибыльный сельскохозяйственный концерн на Войто-6. Посовещавшись, они отправляют Уэверли запрос на уточнение информации: не рессами ли там занимаются. В случае положительного ответа можно было бы уже не сомневаться, что шериф - человек Варги.  
Спустя восемь часов, во время следующего сеанса связи, Илья принимает ответ на запрос. Нет, концерн на Войто специализируется на уникальных полярных альп-ламах, чья шерсть идет на изготовление эксклюзивного и очень дорогого кашемира.  
Илья, нежданно-негаданно осчастливленный этой информацией, раздраженно вопрошает Наполеона:  
\- Какого черта, Ковбой, мы ведь это обсуждали! Версию с шерифом нет ни малейшего смысла отрабатывать.  
Соло недоуменно жмет плечами.  
\- Версия не хуже других.

***  
Габи, которой, похоже, загадка рессов тоже не дает покоя, заходит в отсек Наполеона; тот только что проснулся. Она кратко, в нескольких словах излагает историю со снимком, которым хвастался Адам.  
\- Я сразу не сообразила, а сейчас вот в голову пришло: по этому куску шкуры как раз можно было бы восстановить рисунок тавра, если увеличить и рассмотреть хорошенько.  
\- Как оно выглядело? - мгновенно загорается Наполеон.  
\- Какая-то загогулина со вписанной семеркой, - припоминает Габи, устроившись с ногами на кровати.  
Соло ложится рядом, прикрывает глаза. Габи, в первую секунду возмутившись столь явным отсутствием реакции, нависает над ним и видит, что глаза Наполеона под закрытыми веками двигаются, а пальцы комкают одеяло. Она садится рядом, скрестив поджатые ноги, и беззастенчиво рассматривает напарника. Проходит минута или две. Соло наконец открывает глаза и приподнимается, опершись на локоть. Выщелкивает из комма вирт-окно, спрашивает:  
\- Эта тарелка? А то мало ли, вдруг он любитель фотографировать каждый мало-мальски приличный ужин.  
Они смеются. Рассматривают снимок так и сяк, увеличивают, прогоняют через программу-анализатор. С ее помощью удается восстановить недостающую часть клейма: кусок шкуры невелик и демонстрирует лишь фрагмент рисунка, но тавро отпечаталось глубоко, и на мышцах ящера остался след от него. Программа подсвечивает воссозданный рисунок ярко-синим цветом.  
\- Это буква салмского алфавита, - говорит Наполеон, сверившись с каталогом символов, - фонетически соответствует нашей “С”.  
\- Точно, они же этой литерой всю технику своего производства маркируют, - спохватывается Габи. - И семерка. Салм-7! Ох, ты же не слышал, а я не догадалась записать! Пока мы летели назад, Илья рассказывал байку про планету Салм-7, на которой выращивают рессов. Значит, они их экспортируют! Это салмские зверюги здесь, на Церте!  
Наполеон замирает, прокручивая в голове недавние разговоры с Курякиным.  
_\- Тебе так важен хозяин “Арены”?_  
 _\- Не столько сам Гернард, сколько шериф, - задумчиво тянет Соло. - Уж если кто и знает что-то о Варге…_  
 _\- Не думаю, - скептически пожимает плечами Илья. - Шериф, конечно, имеет вес, но заручиться поддержкой единственного официального лица на Церте - это слишком даже для Варги, при всей его наглости._  
Помнится, у напарника был очень кислый вид, когда Наполеон стал настаивать на том, чтобы проверить эту гипотезу.  
И еще, буквально шесть часов назад.  
_\- Версию с шерифом нет ни малейшего смысла отрабатывать._  
Нет смысла - потому что она неправдоподобна? Или просто кое-кто знает о шерифе больше, чем говорит?  
\- Ах ты, сукин сын! - цедит сквозь сжатые зубы Соло: пожалуй, даже с оттенком восхищения. - Ну какой же скрытный засранец!  
\- Варга? - недоуменно спрашивает Габи.  
\- Курякин! - в сердцах восклицает Наполеон.

***  
\- Ты действительно служил в хозчасти на ферме рессов? - любопытствует Соло, который заставил-таки Габи пересказать курякинскую байку в подробностях. Но подробностей этих Наполеону катастрофически мало: по сути, это единственная история из прошлого Ильи, полученная напарниками не в виде скупых строчек досье или обрывков информации. И теперь Соло подступился с расспросами непосредственно к Курякину.  
\- Нет, не служил, - отвечает тот. - На Салме-7 у нас была тренировочная база. При фермерском хозяйстве. Но я решил, что наши друзья-механики вполне могут обойтись без этой информации.  
\- Да, информацию ты дозируешь профессионально, - признает Наполеон. - Для друзей-механиков одна дозировка, для друзей-шпионов другая…  
Илья вскидывает на него удивленный и очень честный взгляд.  
\- Шериф - салмский агент, - прямым текстом говорит Соло.  
\- Это твои собственные домыслы, - хмуро отвечает Илья.  
\- Не домыслы. Выводы, - бросает через плечо Наполеон, уже перешагивая комингс отсека и задвигая за собой дверь.

***  
Вопрос со статусом шерифа проясняется, хотя и не сразу. Курякин рычит, гневно сверкает глазами, но, припертый напарниками к стенке, признает, что Соло был прав насчет салмского происхождения рессов. И да, шериф Церты действительно салмский агент. Разведкам Маркаба и Шарового скопления этот факт, скорее всего, неизвестен, поэтому совершенно необязательно…  
Илья мечется по тесному отсеку, как ресс в вольере. Будь у него хвост, он сейчас, несомненно, хлестал бы им по бокам. Курякин вызывает голокуб с шатуранджем, нервно крутит в пальцах, даже не пытаясь взглянуть на него. Потом, скрипнув зубами, запускает его в зеркало, словно булыжник в витрину. Виртуальный куб рассыпается цветными искрами над пурпурной тумбочкой; Габи заворожено смотрит. Соло аккуратно убирает с тумбочки свою чашку с кофе и щелчком создает еще один голокуб, подтолкнув его в сторону Курякина. Тот ловит, перебрасывает из ладони в ладонь, как горячую картофелину. Потом ложится прямо на пол и риторически вопрошает абсолютно спокойным голосом:  
\- Как работать, если для нормального эффективного взаимодействия нужно светить секретную информацию?  
Наполеон и Габи синхронно вздыхают. Илья, кажется, еще мгновение раздумывает, не швырнуть ли кубом в дверь или в голову Соло. Вздыхает тоже. Говорит:  
\- К шерифу завтра пойдешь, как и договаривались. Будешь задавать вопросы, просить показать гравитационное оборудование. Можешь даже попробовать сунуться в сеть. Только будь готов к тому, что получишь за это щелчок по носу. Под Гернарда копаем по-прежнему. Он мутный тип, явно заправляет здесь многим, и про него… далеко не все известно.  
Потом чуть увеличивает яркость подсветки в кубе и делает первый ход.  
Соло пьет остывший кофе, гипнотизируя взглядом свою чашку.  
\- И как мы легализуем сержанта на Церте? - сердито спрашивает Илья минут десять спустя.  
\- Может, сказать, что он какой-нибудь твой родич, брат-сват? - предлагает Габи.  
\- Не годится, - возражает ей Соло. - Скажут еще, что бой договорной. Да и вообще подозрительно со всех сторон, как ни крути. Нужно состряпать такую легенду, в рамках которой не мы привели бы сержанта, а Гернард сам его нашел и вцепился в него.

***  
Это уже третий сеанс связи с “Чайкой” за последний час. Во время первого сержанту сообщают, что команда А.Н.К.Л. жаждет видеть его на Церте. Во время второго - излагают легенду и совместно обсуждают ее в подробностях. И вот теперь по настоянию Ильи отправляют вызов персонально Каннингему, на его личный комм.  
\- Кириллов сможет убедительно отыграть легенду? - спрашивает Илья, убедившись, что самого Кириллова в радиусе слышимости нет.  
Док кивает, подняв два больших пальца.  
\- Сможет, не сомневайся.  
\- Это потому, - предполагает Габи, - что у сержанта одно выражение лица на все случаи жизни. И “я тебя убью” и “подай ключ на двенадцать” он говорит одним и тем же голосом, не меняя интонации.  
\- Ну, не то чтобы одно и одним, - тянет Каннингем, - но некое зерно истины в твоих словах имеется, фройлян. Короче, не сомневайтесь. Все, что нужно, сержант скажет и сделает.

***  
Габи заканчивает смену и передаёт дела Родни.  
\- Заказы смотрела? - спрашивает тот. - Есть что-нибудь стоящее на ближайшее время?  
\- Я уже почти дожала одного заказчика на твою вахту, им нужно расширить шлюз на шаттле у “Чайки”, - хвастается Габи. - Там мужик такой трепач, у меня мозги уже вскипели с ним торговаться. Уболтай его, они готовы за пару тысяч вместе с установкой купить ту стыковочную базу, которую мы с разбитого шаттла сняли. Вроде, Илья с Адамом ее отладили, все там нормально?  
\- Да, можно было и не менять. Только чуток подрегулировали и гидравлическую систему залили заново. Шаттл чайкин родной, маленький двухместный? В полёте крепится к переднему шлюзу? Тогда та база должна подойти.  
Габи уходит, оставив шефу идентификатор комма потенциального заказчика. Род вытаскивает бутерброды, открывает банку пива и, развалившись в продавленном кресле, утратившем способности к гравискольжению лет эдак пятнадцать назад, вызывает “Чайку” по видеосвязи.  
Заказчик действительно оказывается фантастическим треплом, девчонка не преувеличила. Похоже, хозяева “Чайки” уже все решили насчет стыковочной базы; оборудование их полностью устраивает, цена тоже. Кажется, вопрос решен: плати денежки, загоняй кораблик в стойло и получай свое оборудование в лучшем виде. Но нет, мужик мелет и мелет языком, травит анекдоты, не давая Роду вставить ни слова. Тот уже собирается просто сбросить им точные координаты для посадки и отключиться, не прощаясь. Но тут здоровенный хмурый детина, последнюю пару минут маячивший на заднем плане и явно точно так же ждавший возможности вставить слово в поток болтовни, теряет терпение и роняет своему приятелю на плечо огромную лапу. Тот умолкает на полуслове.  
\- Сколько времени оборудование было в эксплуатации? - неприветливо спрашивает детина. - Аварии были? Какие узлы заменялись? Каким способом будете монтировать, можно ли будет потом снять и вернуть все в исходный вид, если нужда в расширении шлюза отпадет?  
Родни вытирает пот со лба и облегченно вздыхает. Вообще-то он не любит таких вот въедливых и технически грамотных клиентов, желающих досконально во всем разобраться. Но сейчас низкий хрипловатый голос льется в его уши, истерзанные жизнерадостным тенорком предыдущего собеседника, как самая сладкая музыка.  
\- Сейчас отправлю файл со всеми характеристиками, - говорит он и присасывается к банке с пивом.

***  
Наполеон, придерживая под локоть Габи, входит в ангар мастерской как раз в тот момент, когда Родни, запрокинув голову, вытряхивает себе в рот из банки последние капли пива. Другой рукой он быстро и почти не глядя редактирует файл с какими-то спецификациями. На большом настенном экране со скучающим видом маячит сержант.  
Габи машет рукой Роду, тот морщится: не отвлекай. Габи понятливо кивает и, привстав на цыпочки, шарит рукой по посудной сушилке над столиком с разномастными разнокалиберными кружками. Достает забытый термос, бросает в сумку. Кивает шефу и, хлопнув по спине Наполеона, направляется к выходу.  
Но в этот момент Соло вперивается в экран и говорит:  
\- Ничего себе!  
Микки смотрит хмуро, исподлобья.  
\- Ты салмец? - с неприкрытым любопытством спрашивает Наполеон.  
\- Я маркабец.  
Тут уже и Родни вскидывает на собеседника заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Эммм… этнический маркабец? - недоверчиво уточняет Наполеон.  
\- А что, похоже? - Микки улыбается широко, демонстрируя во всей красе характерный прикус с выступающими клыками.  
Соло выставляет перед собой ладони в извиняющемся жесте:  
\- Вопрос снят.  
Родни наконец отправляет на “Чайку” файл и координаты мастерской. По завершении разговора, выключив экран, он недоверчиво крутит крупной лысоватой головой.  
\- Надо же, и как его на Маркаб занесло.  
Потом оборачивается к Габи.  
\- Смотри, если за установкой следить прилетит не тот трепач, а салмец, вы с ним лучше не общайтесь, сразу вызывайте меня. Он явный технарь, и дотошный, как не знаю кто. Я с такими ребятами умею разговаривать. Мне хоть щелкай зубами, хоть не щелкай, - цену не сброшу. А если все же придется с ним дело иметь, деньги вообще не обсуждайте. И откуда детали взялись - тоже. Отправляйте ко мне.  
Габи с безразличным видом кивает, пытаясь уместить в сумке термос.  
\- Ладно, этого заказа нам смены на четыре хватит. Шаттл прилетит часа через три, не раньше. Так что я закрываюсь до конца смены и иду в докер-паб пропивать свой выигрыш.  
\- Я тоже в “Транзит” сейчас, - оживляется Соло. - Хотел к Йорису заглянуть.  
\- Насчёт этого зубастого все поняла? Чуть что - кивай на меня. И мужу тоже передай. Адама я сам предупрежу.  
Они втроем доходят до лифтового блока, там их пути расходятся.  
\- Я спать, - сообщает Габи. Родни, как тяжелый крейсер, устремляется в сторону вожделенного паба, а Наполеон, кивнув на прощание “родственнице”, следует за ним, как корабль сопровождения в кильватере флагмана.  
Можно не сомневаться, что Род за кружкой пива осчастливит новостью про клиента, внезапно оказавшегося салмцем, не одну пару ушей. Но все же для надежности следует продублировать канал распространения слухов. Поэтому Соло заглядывает в берлогу Йориса и минут двадцать терзает его вопросами про стыковку графиков разгрузки у поставщиков продовольствия, про очередность и приоритет магазинов, ресторанов и кафе при составлении этих графиков. Заканчивается беседа, как обычно, тем, что Йориса осеняет. Он хлопает себя по лбу и начинает вносить очередное изменение в систему, автоматизирующую учет выгружаемых товаров.  
\- Слушай, можешь отвлечься на тридцать секунд? - спрашивает Наполеон. Йорис страдальчески мычит и мотает головой так, что облако парящих перед ним вирт-окон относит в стороны.  
\- Мне только глянуть в базе один кораблик вновь прибывший, “Чайку” борт SW416. Они не садились, болтаются где-то поблизости. Прикинь, там в экипаже самый настоящий салмец. Который утверждает, что он гражданин Маркаба. Мне любопытно, где эта “Чайка” приписана, не на Салме ли? Или все-таки на старом добром Маркабе?  
Йорис, продолжая сверлить взглядом график разгрузок, быстро вносит номер “Чайки” в ключевое поле цертианской базы, запускает поиск по связанным каталогам, пополняющимся информацией с ближайших пограничных сканеров, и толкает окно с открытой таблицей Наполеону.  
\- Сейчас она прошерстит все источники и загрузится. Порт приписки в разделе “основная информация”. Хотя подожди, дай сюда.  
И Йорис, все так же глядя в другое окно, в графу “прочее” вбивает: “В составе экипажа предположительно есть салмец”.

***

Габи, расставшись с Родни и Соло, направляется в свой отсек. Едва она успевает бросить на кровать сумку и снять обувь, как ее отвлекает сигнал вызова. Это Каннингем, со своего комма. Он уточняет, не нужно ли им что-нибудь из медикаментов, пока есть возможность передать с “Чайки”. Габи с раздражением пожимает плечами.  
\- В “Арене” есть врач, еще здесь где-то недалеко фельдшерский пункт, парой ярусов ниже. У нас тоже аптечка укомплектована. Если только что-то специфически салмское, но это тебе Курякина нужно спрашивать, а не меня.  
\- Хорошо, спрошу, - покладисто кивает Каннингем.  
Габи собирается уже сказать “отбой”, но Док все мнется, не заканчивает разговор.  
\- Слушай, и еще… - тянет он.  
\- Что? - начинает уже сердиться Габи. - Да не мямли ты, говори как есть!  
\- Да я насчет сержанта хотел…  
\- Не обижать? - усмехается она.  
Док с облегчением кивает.  
\- Что, совсем? И даже на общих основаниях нельзя? - Габи сурово сводит брови.  
\- На общих основаниях можно, - не возражает повеселевший Док, - на общих я его и сам обижаю!

***  
Док с двумя кружками чая в руках боком протискивается мимо сержанта, перегородившего вход в рубку. Локтем Док прижимает к себе пачку крекеров. Сержант принимает у него свою кружку. Каннингем трясет освободившейся рукой, дует на нее. Тогда Микки забирает и вторую кружку тоже, пристраивает на краешек дублерского пульта. Сам усаживается в привычный, обжитой уже пилотский ложемент, сейчас трансформированный в кресло. Отпивает глоток, мысленно вздыхает: снова не успел, придется пить сладкий. Док прекрасно знает привычки напарника, но не положить в чай сахар - это выше его сил.  
Сам Каннингем безмятежно грызет крекер и делает вид, что к сахарной диверсии не имеет ни малейшего отношения.  
\- Расслабься, сержант, - говорит он, ногтем сковыривая с поверхности печенья зернышки тмина. - Вот приземлишься на Церте, тогда и включай свой режим “кругом враги”, а сейчас-то что?  
\- Что? - недоумевает Микки. - Ты мне опять вместо чая сироп сделал, вот и все. Остальное ты сам навоображал.  
\- Ну хорошо, если навоображал, а то мне показалось, что у тебя мандраж почище, чем перед хорошей заварушкой. Что у тебя уже который час шерсть дыбом и шипы с когтями наготове.  
\- Ничего не наготове, - бурчит сержант, пытаясь сладким чаем залить противное, скребущее где-то внутри предчувствие неприятностей.  
\- Ну вот и хорошо, - преувеличенно бодро отвечает Каннингем, но щурится недоверчиво и головой качает. - А то я с того самого момента, как мы эту компанию на Шеате-4 подобрали, все жду, когда же Курякин начнет тебя вербовать.  
\- Я уже завербован в А.Н.К.Л., еще-то что?  
\- Ну, предположим, в А.Н.К.Л. ты не завербован, а переведен, - тянет Док, аккуратным рядком раскладывая на краешке пульта наковырянный с печенья тмин. - С твоего согласия. А вербовка - это когда дядя в штатском, сквозь которое просвечивают погоны госбезопасности Салма, делает тебе предложение, от которого трудно отказаться. Потому что он знает, на какие кнопки жать и за какие ниточки дергать, чем тебя припугнуть и какого червяка на крючок наживить. Предложит возвращение на Салм. Что ты ответишь? Я ведь не слепой. Вижу, что ты сам не свой в последние дни. Мы сто раз говорили, что ты в ВКС не на своем месте, что нужно что-то поменять.  
\- Мы и поменяли, - говорит сержант, - в разведке точно будет интереснее.  
\- А ты уверен, что не хочешь поменять… совсем?  
И Док начинает давить тминные зерна ногтем: ожесточенно, будто блох.  
\- Как? Сбежать на Салм, если предложат? - взрывается Микки. - Тебя-то туда точно не пригласят! Госбезопасности Салма, даже если рассматривать мифический вариант с вербовкой, будет наплевать, что мы команда и пара. Ты в этом случае останешься на Маркабе. И не факт, что в А.Н.К.Л.  
\- А не бывает так, чтоб всем хорошо, - ухмыляется Док. - Забыл?  
\- Зато так, чтоб всем плохо - запросто! - со злостью выплевывает Микки. - И это как раз тот самый вариант!  
Он не хочет ничего менять, тем более “совсем”. И тем более сейчас, когда все так хорошо. Но Док без медсканера и томографа умеет заглянуть в башку и вытащить оттуда то, что хочется спрятать подальше, на самую пыльную и далекую полку, в герметичный отсек. Вытащить, как тмин из печенья, препарировать и разложить на виду.  
На Салме он не был бы диковинной тварью. Никто не пялился бы на него с опасливым любопытством, не шарахался от “неправильной” салмской внешности. Не обходил бы далеко стороной, увидев, что представляет из себя боевая трансформация. Там полным-полно таких же, как он. И там вся та, оставшаяся в прошлом, жизнь. Которая до сих пор снится по ночам, и после этих снов просыпаешься с чувством безвозвратной потери.  
Но там не будет Дока. И семья тоже останется на Маркабе. Оборвать все связи так, как когда-то сделали его родители? Нет, он не сможет. Тогда, после бегства на Маркаб, ему казалось, что от него осталась лишь половина, что другая его часть - там, на Салме. Но менять одну половину на другую? Чтобы потом точно так же рваться назад?  
Сержант вытаскивает из пачки последний оставшийся крекер и сосредоточенно начинает давить его донышком кружки. Потом, опомнившись, смахивает крошки в ладонь, запивает чаем. И понимает, что все это время сидел, изо всех сил стиснув зубы. Кажется, еще немного - и они раскрошились бы в порошок, как это несчастное печенье.  
\- А может, просто уволиться на гражданку вдвоём? После этой миссии? - серьезно спрашивает Док.  
\- Я не смогу, - почти шепотом отвечает Микки, - не смогу на гражданку.  
\- Не понимаю, - сердито говорит Док. - По-маркабски скажи. Ты вообще со мной сейчас разговариваешь? Или со своим Курякиным?  
\- Все ты понимаешь, - тоскливо бормочет сержант уже по-маркабски. - Не смогу все это взять и бросить. Что я буду делать на гражданке?  
\- Пилоты везде нужны.  
\- Возить овощи с фермы в магазин? Пассажиров на экскурсию?  
\- В МЧС иди, если адреналина не хватает. Хотя… шанс угробиться там ненамного меньше. Тебя же опять в самое пекло будут пихать. - Док сердито трет ладонями затылок, хрустит пальцами.  
\- Какого черта ты вообще весь этот разговор затеял? - устало спрашивает сержант.  
\- Потому что хочу знать, чего мне ожидать. Ты как помешанный в последнюю неделю. Тебя что, Курякин этот загипнотизировал? У тебя тоже скоро свет салмской идеологии в глазах появится. У нас новая работа, и я хочу понять, распаковывать мне барахло и раскладывать на корабле или повременить?  
\- Какое барахло? Запасную пару носков? Доставалку хлебцев из тостера? - сердится Микки.  
\- Ну хотя бы доставалку хлебцев, - с достоинством говорит Док. - Не могу же я такую ценную вещь распаковать и оставить в не подходящей для нее обстановке.


	6. Chapter 6

Собираясь посетить шерифа, Наполеон заранее решает вести себя скромно. Он понимает: Илья во чтобы то ни стало хочет скрыть, что допустил утечку информации. Но... честное слово, Наполеону все равно, как ситуация выглядит в глазах шерифа: либо Соло ни о чем не подозревает, либо убедительно делает вид, что не подозревает. В данной ситуации это не играет роли. У Соло могут быть любые источники информации, от разведуправления Шарового скопления до аналитиков А.Н.К.Л. Поэтому он просто притворится, что верит в легенду шерифа. Но не собирается лезть из кожи вон, чтобы убедить того в своем неведении. И он не станет соваться во внутреннюю сеть, которая наверняка защищена не хуже, чем ставка салмских вождей или бункер Зигориха Одере.   
Офис шерифа находится неподалеку от “Арены” и занимает три уровня. Верхний расположен на поверхности астероида: флайерная площадка на десяток мест под куполом силового поля и шлюз, ведущий в герметичный ангар. На минус первом уровне - кабинет и небольшой зал для совещаний, на минус втором - технические помещения и склад. Через этот уровень офис соседствует с казармой охранного отряда, а на минус третьем располагаются генераторы гравиполя и один из блоков регенерации воздуха.  
Наполеон успел провести в компании шерифа около часа и уже собирается уходить, когда в кабинет без стука входит Джи Ти Гернард в компании того самого импресарио, который вел переговоры с Соло и Курякиным.   
Обменявшись приветствиями с шерифом и Соло, хозяин “Арены” переходит к делу. Кириллов уже дал свое согласие на поединок, и теперь возник вопрос, где его разместить. Сложности возникли из-за того, что “Арена” сейчас принимает у себя очередной этап цертианских флайерных гонок.   
Гернард просит шерифа предоставить Кириллову один из жилых отсеков при казарме. У “Арены” нет своей гостиницы; немногие пригодные для жилья помещения заняты прилетевшими на гонки участниками и болельщиками.   
\- Салмца в казарму? Покорно благодарю, - насмешливо говорит шериф. - Джи Ти, ты преувеличиваешь мое влияние. Я не могу взять и приказать командиру охранного отряда поселить вместе со своими парнями хищную зверюгу из тех, что голыми руками, зубами и чем-то там еще может завалить ресса. Трех рессов.  
Соло прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы удержать ядовитый смешок. В шерифе сложно опознать салмца. Ростом он лишь немногим выше Соло, с прикусом все в порядке, да и уши… хотя вот форма ушей, пожалуй, может выдать его этническую принадлежность внимательному наблюдателю. Может быть, он вообще не салмец? Или просто не из касты военных?   
Соло, пользуясь тем, что собеседники от него отвлеклись, поудобнее устраивается в кресле, прикрывает глаза и, активировав чип, отправляет на комм Ильи сообщение: “Шериф - салмец, но из гражданских”. Но послание практически мгновенно возвращается к нему: так камень, запущенный неумелым пращником, срывается и бьет того в голову. Чип информирует: свойства исходного файла были изменены. Наполеон открывает сообщение и читает текст, дописанный ниже: “Секретная информация, отправляемая по открытому каналу связи, в обязательном порядке подлежит шифрованию”.  
Соло стискивает зубы и, удалив из текста этот непрошеный совет, тонкой нитью-щупом ищет выход в общую цертианскую сеть, чтобы самостоятельно вбросить файл в очередь на отправку. И замирает в растерянности.  
Если противник, с которым ему довелось столкнуться в кабинете Лаллы, визуализировался подсознанием как провод со стальным сердечником, то здесь Соло приходится иметь дело с решеткой, искусно сплетенной из оголенного провода под током. Причем ячейки решетки реагируют на попытки проникновения, меняя свой размер и геометрию.  
И Наполеон отступает. Того, что он уже успел натворить, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Курякин оторвал ему голову.  
\- Не майся дурью, Джи Ти, - меж тем продолжает шериф. - Снимите ему номер в гостинице при “Транзите”. Или просто отсек на жилом уровне.  
\- Гонки, все занято, - разводит руками Гернард. - Может, подловить кого-нибудь из приехавших на любом правонарушении и выдворить восвояси?   
\- А ты стратег! - хмыкает шериф. - Подловить, конечно, можно, но зачем такой огород городить? Проблема выеденного яйца не стоит. Пусть вот хотя бы они, - кивок в сторону Соло, - его приютят на ближайшие тридцать шесть часов. А там гонки закончатся, и жилье освободится.  
Соло делает вид, что просьба застала его врасплох.  
\- Нууу, в принципе, я мог бы перебраться на это время к сестре с мужем, а ему уступить свой отсек, если…  
\- Мы заплатим, - быстро говорит Гернард. 

***  
Джи Ти “знакомит” Наполеона с Кирилловым и просит проводить гостя к его временному жилищу. Импресарио подвозит их на флайере, высаживает в шлюзе “Транзита”. По дороге Соло успевает в общих чертах обсудить новый контракт и сумму, причитающуюся лично ему за аренду квартиры.  
Сержант забрасывает рюкзак с вещами в отсек Соло, потом заглядывает в смежное помещение. Курякин сдержанно кивает ему, Габи машет рукой. Микки заходит, упирается взглядом в лиловую тумбочку, изумленно моргает и произносит:   
\- Ну ни хрена ж себе!  
\- Тест на адекватность, - комментирует Соло. - Нормальная реакция вменяемого человека. А кто не испугается нашей тумбочки - тот наверняка опасный маньяк.  
\- А мне она чем-то даже нравится, - задумчиво говорит Габи.  
\- О чем и речь, - мимоходом бросает Курякин, уже выходя из отсека. Габи возмущенно фыркает и замахивается на него, но тот уворачивается и успевает выскочить за дверь.  
Наполеон догоняет его в коридоре. Придерживает за локоть, бормочет вполголоса:   
\- Есть разговор.  
Илья смотрит с подозрением, хмурит брови.  
\- Я в мастерскую, - говорит он, - можешь меня проводить, там поговорим.  
Пока они шагают по коридору и поднимаются на лифте на нулевой уровень, Соло выстраивает в голове сложную конструкцию из оправданий и смягчающих его вину обстоятельств.  
Илья принимает вахту у Адама, осматривает шаттл от “Чайки”: стыковочный узел на нем уже частично разобран и подготовлен к монтажу дополнительного оборудования.  
Курякин кивает на открытый люк:  
\- Залезай, поговорим внутри.  
В другой ситуации Соло непременно прошелся бы по поводу профессиональной паранойи напарника. Но сейчас ему не до шуток.  
\- Ты не получал мое сообщение? - спрашивает он, оказавшись в тесном пространстве шаттла. Пилотское и пассажирское кресла там стоят впритык, свободного места почти нет.   
Илья, устроившийся на соседнем сиденье, отрицательно качает головой. Соло ерзает, вздыхает и рубит сплеча:  
\- У шерифа тоже чип. Либо хакерский, либо…  
\- Обычный генштабовский чип, скорее всего, - пожимает плечами Курякин. - Как у большинства высших чинов.  
\- Обычный?! - задыхается Соло. - Обычный? Я понятия не имею, что там обычно в вашем генштабе! Ты не мог этого раньше сказать? Он перехватил мое сообщение!  
\- Что было в сообщении? - буднично спрашивает Илья.  
\- “Шериф салмец, но из гражданских”, - отвернувшись, выдавливает Наполеон.   
Илья молчит секунд тридцать, потом тяжело, с каким-то обреченным сарказмом интересуется:  
\- И для чего ты меня хотел осчастливить этой ценной информацией?   
Наполеон безнадежно пожимает плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Мне было скучно. Я думал…  
Илья в сердцах бьет кулаком по пульту. Соло отшатывается.   
\- Скучно! - восклицает Курякин, шарахнув по пульту еще раз, - скучно!!! Ах ты… Проваливай. Катись отсюда. Мне работать нужно.  
Наполеон, подавившись заготовленными извинениями, вылетает из шаттла, будто ошпаренный. 

***  
Закрытый канал связи с “Чайкой” практически отлажен, осталось проверить качество сигнала. До сих пор агенты шифровали только переговоры с Уэверли, а для прочего использовали личные коммы и общую сеть: цели скрыть свое присутствие от сподвижников Варги у них не было. Но сейчас начались игры из разряда “знает ли разведка союзников, что я знаю о них”. И что-то подсказывает Наполеону, что после его дурацкого прокола уровень курякинской паранойи возрастет в разы. Поэтому Соло предпочитает разобраться со связью сам, не дожидаясь, пока Илья придет с работы.  
Габи возвращается из магазина с пакетами в руках, начинает загружать продукты в холодильник.   
\- Ну как, поговорили с Курякиным? - мимоходом интересуется она.  
Наполеон ежится.  
\- Случилось что-то? - настораживается Габи.  
\- Я налажал, когда был у шерифа. И подставил его.  
\- Шерифа?  
\- Илью.  
Соло сжато пересказывает суть произошедшего в офисе шерифа инцидента и разговор с Курякиным. Габи секунд десять сидит молча, потом поднимается со стула:  
\- Схожу в мастерскую. Посмотрю, как он там, злится еще или успокоился. Кстати, термос где? Кофе ему, что ли, заодно отнесу.  
\- Термос у меня. Ты же мне сумку свою отдала, когда мы к Роду заходили. Я так с ней в “Транзит” и таскался, а потом у себя бросил. Она до сих пор лежит в моем отсеке под вешалкой.  
\- То есть у сержанта, - констатирует Габи.  
Наполеон кивает; Габи идет к двери, ведущей в смежный отсек, и стучит в нее.  
Соло меж тем вызывает “Чайку”, выводит изображение на настенный экран. Каннингем привычно болтает ни о чем, блуждая взглядом по скудной обстановке отсека, пока Наполеон регулирует поляризацию сигнала и выверяет последние настройки.  
Но тут в поле зрения Дока попадают сержант и Габи, которые спорят столь громко, что на них трудно не обратить внимания. Как понимает из их перебранки Наполеон, сержант тоже собрался в мастерскую: проследить и приглядеть (по его собственному выражению) за монтажом оборудования. Но агента Теллер такая непрошеная компания отнюдь не радует.  
\- В другой раз сходишь, ничего за это время с твоим ненаглядным шаттлом не случится!  
Габи вцепляется сержанту ногтями в руку. Тот стряхивает ее пальцы. Негромко, но с нажимом и очень сердито говорит:  
\- А если я тоже так сделаю?  
Док вполголоса говорит Наполеону:  
\- Начинается ритуал "запугай себе механика". Проходит, как правило, живо и с огоньком. Окрашен салмским национальным колоритом. Я наблюдал такое пару раз, когда механики попадались особо строптивые или нерадивые.  
\- Подозреваю, что параллельно будет идти ритуал "запугай себе пилота", - усмехаясь, отвечает Соло. - И я бы, пожалуй, поставил на Габи. Во всяком случае, Курякин ее побаивается.

***  
Соло слышит щелчок открываемой двери и выглядывает в коридор. Микки вышел из отсека и стоит, изучая карту окрестностей в своем комме.  
\- Здесь рядом плохое кафе, а чуть подальше - хороший ресторан, - говорит Наполеон в спину Кириллова. - Но вообще еда в нашем отсеке в холодильнике; можешь брать. Габи как раз только что купила продуктов.   
\- Еще я тебе купила стандартный набор туалетных принадлежностей, - вклинивается подошедшая в этот момент со стороны лифтов Габи, явно гордясь результатами своего приступа хозяйственности. - Даже не знаю, что там внутри, упаковка непрозрачная. В магазине было несколько видов, но я так и не поняла, чем они различаются. По-моему, только картинками на этикетке. В общем, я по картинке и выбирала. На холодильнике сверху лежит. Забери, если за едой пойдешь.  
Сержант вздыхает.  
\- Если ты выбирала по картинке, значит, нужно еще бритву или депилятор отдельно купить.  
Габи озадаченно морщит лоб.  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Думаешь, ты одна такая умная и с уникальным чувством юмора? У всех шутников и остряков мозги одинаково устроены. Этих наборов всего пять видов. Два женских, два мужских, один детский. И они действительно различаются только маркой мыла и шампуня. Ну и еще… - он, не договорив, машет рукой и возвращается в отсек.   
Когда спустя минуту сержант направляется в свою “квартирку” с упаковкой сэндвичей в руках и пакетом подмышкой, Соло невольно цепляется взглядом за картинку на пакете. Там нарисован мультяшный антропоморфный ёжик с торчащими во все стороны колючками, который держит в лапах табличку с надписью: “Микки”.   
\- Кстати, шампунь в этом наборе неплохой, - бросает сержант в сторону Габи, - мне подходит. И глаза не щиплет совершенно. Спасибо.  
Габи за его спиной корчит страшную гримасу.  
\- У тебя в ванной на полке лежат пакетики с депилятором, - говорит Соло вслед сержанту, - можешь взять.

***  
Сержант все-таки появляется в мастерской и, прислонившись к опоре киберпогрузчика, мрачно наблюдает, как на новенький, идеально работающий шаттл монтируют совершенно не нужное для полётов оборудование. В ангаре, помимо Ильи, присутствует еще и Родни, который вышел не в свою смену, чтобы как можно скорее закончить со срочным трудоемким заказом. Неподвижная фигура сержанта излучает такое неодобрение, что Род поминутно ежится, спиной ощущая тяжелый взгляд Кириллова и списывая его недовольство на темп и качество работы.   
Наконец основной блок стыковочный базы установлен, и Род уходит, напоследок сбросив на терминал список тестов, которые нужно провести после окончательной отладки оборудования. Илья и Микки остаются в мастерской вдвоём.  
\- Насчёт завтра… - начинает было сержант, но Курякин кивает на люк шаттла:  
\- Лучше там.  
Микки забирается внутрь, занимает кресло пилота. Убирает с пульта пустой термос, ставит его на пол возле пассажирского места. Илья садится во второе кресло, бросает термос в бардачок.  
\- У вас здесь кофеварки, что ли, нет? Что вы с термосами-то таскаетесь? - не глядя на Курякина, по-салмски спрашивает Микки.  
\- Кофеварка есть, но она засорилась. Года эдак два или три назад, если верить воспоминаниям старожилов, - отвечает Илья.   
\- А разобрать и почистить?  
\- Некому, - пожимает плечами Курякин. - У каждого свой термос.  
Микки хмыкает, оценив шутку.  
\- И всё-таки, насчёт завтрашнего боя, - говорит он. - Мне сказали, что драка будет до первой крови. Причем не до царапины, а до появления первого пятна крови на снегу. Потом бой остановят. Победителем будет объявлен тот, кто останется цел. Или отделается минимумом повреждений.  
Илья удивленно поднимает брови:  
\- Это что-то новенькое. Я контракт еще не видел, но… как-то оригинально Гернард понимает выражение “до первой крови”. Похоже, ставки растут. Во всех смыслах. В принципе, не страшно. Думаю, это условие - специально для того, чтобы можно было принимать ставки на тотал. До появления первой крови на снегу мы можем по нескольку травм заработать. Но это не обязательно. Можно ненароком упасть, перекатиться - вот и будет ему пятно.  
Сержант кусает губы, потом решается:  
\- Я не умею сражаться “на публику”. Меня этому не учили. Могу либо как на тренировке, либо уж всерьез. В десанте приходилось драться насмерть.  
Илья едва заметно усмехается.  
\- Просто представь, что это спарринг. Обычная тренировка. В мастерской места мало. Боюсь, мы тут что-нибудь сокрушим. Но можно пару-тройку основных связок аккуратненько отработать. - Он умолкает, чуть хмурится. - Только... если нет навыков постановочного боя, тогда, не обессудь, тебе подставлять шкуру под когти.   
Микки пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне - так мне.   
\- Ты не дергайся и специально не подставляйся, я сам выберу момент, - продолжает Курякин.  
Потом, после паузы, фыркает:  
\- Боец насмерть!   
Встает и, качая головой, спрыгивает из люка на пол. 

***

Илья еще не вернулся из мастерской, Соло недавно ушел: нужно обсудить с Гернардом подробности контракта. Габи в своем отсеке одна. По ее внутренним часам уже поздний вечер. Она раздумывает, не лечь ли спать. Или все же дождаться возвращения Ильи?  
Переборка в отсек Соло не задраена до конца. В щель Габи видит, что Микки не спит. Он сидит за столом и то ли читает, то ли играет - уже час или больше. Спина прямая, напряженная. Это раздражает. Как плевок или птичье дерьмо на чужом рукаве: вроде бы, никак тебя лично не затрагивает, но все равно неприятно.   
Габи, мысленно извинившись перед отсутствующим напарником, заглядывает в тумбочку - на нижнюю полку, где лежат вещи Ильи. А потом решительно стучит в приоткрытую дверь между отсеками.  
\- Я принесла тебе снотворное.  
\- Зачем? - ошарашенно спрашивает Микки.  
\- Затем, что завтра на арене ты будешь иметь бледный вид. Хоть у меня и бесплатный билет, но все равно обидно.   
\- Не нужно мне никакое снотворное. Да и не подействует оно на меня. У салмцев другой метаболизм.  
\- Это салмское снотворное. Проверено на Курякине. Причем многократно, - продолжает настаивать Габи.  
\- Ваш Курякин страдает бессонницей? - удивляется Микки.  
\- Нет, он наслаждается возможностью пожрать на ночь, - и Габи со стуком опускает на стол банку тушенки и вилку. - Но если ты твердо решил отказаться… Ножик дай, чтоб открыть. А то если за кольцо, она разогреется. А мне холодная нравится больше.  
Микки вспарывает банку, неуловимым движением чиркнув по ней когтями. Габи чувствует на себе его взгляд: сержант пытается незаметно, как ему кажется, оценить ее реакцию.  
Она присаживается за стол напротив Кириллова и решительно втыкает вилку в мясо. - Хлеба мне принеси, - командует она с набитым ртом.  
Сержант быстро, спустя пару секунд, возвращается с запаянной в пластик нарезкой хлеба и второй вилкой.  
\- Жрать на ночь вредно, - назидательно говорит он, нависая над вскрытой банкой и подставляя ломоть хлеба под грозящий обвалиться с вилки кусок мясного желе. - Особенно девушкам.  
\- А ты разве девушка? - скептически интересуется Габи. - А, сержант?  
\- Так я о тебе забочусь. Не могу же я допустить… - конец фразы безвозвратно теряется, канув на дно быстро опустевшей банки.   
\- Еще одну дозу? - ехидно спрашивает Габи, прикидывая в уме, заметит ли хищение продукта Курякин. - Для пущей релаксации и усиления снотворного эффекта?  
\- Да, доктор! - с чувством произносит сержант.

***

Соло заходит в отсек. В приглушенном синем свете разобранная постель видна смутно. Посередине свернулась калачиком Габи, с головой накрытая одеялом. Сбоку от нее - Илья. Его одеяло скомкано и валяется в изножье кровати, прикрывая лишь ступни. Со стороны Габи место есть, но Наполеон упрямо пытается втиснуться рядом с Ильёй. Тот лежит, будто скала: не сдвинуть ни на дюйм, как ни старайся. Хотя явно не спит. Соло продолжает толкать Илью.   
Габи, разбуженная этой возней, высовывает голову из-под одеяла, приоткрывает один глаз, оценивает обстановку и откатывается с середины кровати на край. Илья тут же устраивается точно посередине освободившегося пространства. Теперь и слева от него, и справа места достаточно лишь для того, чтобы уместился кто-то вроде Габи, но никак не крупный широкоплечий мужик.  
Соло, кое-как примостившись на самом краю, тянет на себя лежащее в ногах одеяло. Курякин не отдает, придерживает одеяло ступней. Наполеон вздыхает и прекращает борьбу. В помещении довольно тепло, а бок Ильи греет не хуже печки.   
Соло лежит, вытянувшись в струнку, стараясь не упасть, дышит сильно и глубоко, чтобы выдохи щекотали шею Ильи. Постепенно этот размеренный ритм убаюкивает и Габи, которая начинает посапывать в такт, и, кажется, Илью, которому, по замыслу Наполеона, это упражнение должно было помешать заснуть и пробудить в нем угрызения совести. Тогда Соло слегка бодает Курякина головой в плечо. Тот переворачивается со спины на бок, лицом в сторону Габи. Соло усмехается про себя и глубоко вздыхает, приблизив разомкнутые губы к спине Ильи. И слышит - и чувствует - ответный выдох.  
Наполеон осторожно кладет руку на талию Ильи. Пальцы скользят по коже; Наполеон практически неосознанно выводит круги и восьмерки. Потом, не прерывая этого гипнотического вращения, легонько касается губами шеи напарника. Тот чуть вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Тогда Соло дотрагивается еще раз: самым кончиком языка. Затем утыкается носом Илье куда-то за ухо - и в этот момент чувствует подушечками пальцев побежавшие по пояснице того мурашки.  
\- Хватит злиться, - шепчет Соло в самое ухо Ильи. - Если подумать, ничего ужасного не случилось.  
Илья сглатывает, будто хочет что-то ответить. Но так и не произносит ни слова.  
Наполеон чуть прикусывает верхнюю - твёрдую - кромку ушной раковины и продолжает:  
\- Никто же не пострадал. Это сообщение можно интерпретировать как угодно. Шериф…  
Илья несильно пинает его в голень. Соло готов биться об заклад, что это значит не “пострадала моя репутация и самолюбие”, а “заткнись и используй язык по назначению”.  
И он затыкается.  
Кончиком языка он проводит по позвоночнику, находит верхнюю лунку и кружит вокруг нее, не решаясь проникнуть глубже: про порезанный язык он еще не забыл, и наступать на те же грабли во второй раз совсем не хочется. А еще он отлично помнит про две пустые лунки без шипов. На ощупь находит их сначала пальцами, потом приникает губами. Илья, вывернув руку назад, тянется к нему, и Наполеон чуть отодвигает бедра, чтобы тому было удобнее. Но Илья вместо того, чтобы спуститься ниже - туда, где его так ждут, - упирается ладонью в грудь Соло и отстраняет того, отодвигает на самый край кровати. Наполеон не успевает обидеться. Не успевает даже толком осознать происходящее, когда в неверном синем свете ночника видит медленно выдвигающиеся из лунок шипы.  
А Илья поворачивает голову назад, пытаясь через плечо взглянуть на Соло. При таком освещении и в таком ракурсе разглядеть выражение его лица невозможно, но Наполеону кажется, будто тот смотрит с напряженным ожиданием. И Соло решается: протягивает руку, трет кончиками пальцев кожу вокруг острых игл, чуть царапает ногтями. Смачивает пальцы слюной и подушечками обводит границы лунок. Пытается подобраться ближе, облизать основания шипов. Но это, похоже, невыполнимая задача, пока оба они лежат на боку: до лунок не достать ни снизу, ни сверху.   
Он переворачивает Илью на живот - очень аккуратно; гребень вынуждает держаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Так гораздо удобнее: можно сбоку приблизить лицо вплотную к основаниям игл, обвести их языком. Слегка подуть на влажную от слюны кожу, тут же горячо выдохнуть вслед. Услышать - или скорее почувствовать - как вибрирует в горле Ильи так и не вырвавшийся стон. Одобрительно кивнуть самому себе и осторожно перебраться через лежащего Курякина, чтобы повторить то же самое, но уже с другой стороны.   
Все это настолько смахивает на какую-то сложную техническую задачу, что Наполеон почти не чувствует возбуждения. Но сейчас это неважно. Он ведь собирается извиниться, верно?  
В следующий раз Соло вспоминает о том, что вообще-то собирался извиниться, спустя минут десять, когда обнаруживает себя вбивающимся в зад Ильи - уже практически на грани оргазма. Забавно: кажется, он нашел безошибочный, не дающий сбоев способ получить Илью снизу - после того, как тот разомлеет, подставляя спину ласкам чутких пальцев и языка. Соло не помнит, в какой момент тот убрал гребень. Не помнит, как сам он оказался сверху: смазка, пальцы, - было ли пущено в ход что-то из этого? Зато мозг жжёт воспоминание от том, какими солоноватыми на вкус и теплыми оказались основания игл. Как он дурел от запаха разгоряченной кожи и мучился от желания стиснуть собственный член или прижаться потеснее: весь этот безумный эквилибр вокруг шипов просто не оставлял такой возможности.  
Илья сильно вздрагивает, мотает головой. Волосы шуршат о подушку, в тишине этот звук кажется таким же оглушительным, как их одинаково сбитое дыхание. Его дрожь передается Наполеону. До сих пор тому удавалось ловить, гасить, перехватывать накатывающие волны близкого оргазма. Но сейчас он не успевает: его накрывает с головой, опрокидывает и несет.  
Соло лежит, обхватив руками поясницу Ильи. Тот слегка шевелится, выбирается из-под придавившего его тела. Прямо перед лицом обессиленно перекатившегося набок Наполеона оказывается напряжённый член Ильи. Соло приоткрывает рот, придвигается ближе…  
\- Ага, правильно, - ясным и абсолютно не сонным голосом произносит Габи. Илья вздрагивает; Соло ловит губами качнувшийся в полудюйме от лица член.  
Габи садится в постели, завернувшись в одеяло. Глаза поблескивают в полутьме. Соло зажмуривается, принимая Илью глубже, и слышит короткий скрип кровати, а потом - шлепанье босых ног по полу. Затем на его плечо и бедро ложатся маленькие теплые ладони. Габи умащивается на крошечном пространстве за его спиной, зарывается пальцами в волосы, ерошит их на затылке. Илья двигается все резче и быстрее. Голова Соло запрокидывается с каждым толчком, Габи придерживает ее. Наполеон начинает давиться, пытается сглотнуть слюну и перевести дух. Илья, кажется, замечает это и чуть отстраняется, стараясь двигаться аккуратнее.  
\- Оставь мне, - шепчет Габи в самое ухо. И, обращаясь уже к Илье, произносит вслух:   
\- Теперь я.  
Тот скользит по ним мутным, непонимающим взглядом. Наполеон уступает место Габи. Вытирает подбородок краем простыни. Садится, скрестив ноги, облокотившись на колени, и смотрит, как Габи, облизнувшись, обхватывает губами влажную от его слюны головку.

***  
Габи, зябко поеживаясь, босиком добегает до холодильника, достает бутылку воды и возвращается в постель. Откручивает крышку, жадно пьёт, потом протягивает бутылку напарникам. Илья молча качает головой, Соло отпивает глоток.  
\- Вы все между собой прояснили? - интересуется Габи с легким ехидством в голосе. - Или завтра следует ждать продолжения ритуальных плясок?   
\- Он как неисправный реактор, - устало бормочет Курякин. - Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент рванет. Мастер экспромта.  
“Отличное описание агента Курякина, - иронично думает Наполеон, - прямо в точку”.  
\- Зато он красивый, - нравоучительно говорит Габи. - Правда ведь? Красивый, необычный, яркий…  
Что-то в ее голосе настораживает Наполеона.  
Расслабленно распластавшийся на кровати Илья - трудно ждать подвоха от кого-то выглядящего столь умиротворенно - кивает и мечтательно соглашается:  
\- Да, очень. Прямо как наша тумбочка.


	7. Chapter 7

\- А почему вы не готовите? - с недоумением интересуется сержант, обыскав холодильник и кухонные шкафчики в поисках съестного. Сэндвичи в упаковках длительного хранения в его картине мира явно не попадают в категорию подходящих для завтрака продуктов. - Вот же в шкафу масло. Сковорода есть. Плита работает?  
\- Должна работать, - равнодушно жмёт плечами Габи. - Проверь. Соло ее включал как-то раз. Жарил омлет.  
Микки сосредоточенно шарит по шкафам, находит пакет с мукой. С подозрением заглядывает внутрь.  
\- Это еще от предыдущих хозяев осталось, - отвечает на его немой вопрос Габи.  
Сержант вздыхает, достает из шкафчика миску, а из холодильника - молоко и яйца. Смотрит на упаковки с тем самым фирменным выражением “подай-мне-ключ-на двенадцать”. Интересуется:   
\- А омлет был когда? Неделю назад, две?  
\- Смен двадцать назад, - рассеянно отвечает Габи. И с изумлением наблюдает, как сержант замешивает в миске отнюдь не омлет, а самое настоящее тесто.  
\- Я думала, из вас двоих если кто и умеет готовить, то явно не ты, а Каннингем.   
\- Нет, - отвечает Микки, ставя сковороду на огонь. - Док не готовит. Док очень профессионально умеет пользоваться холодильником. Отлично ориентируется в соусах и начинках для сэндвичей. Еще он гениально покупает продукты. При подходящем расположении звезд может удачно пожарить яичницу. Да, еще он здорово делает настойки и наливки. Но готовить он не умеет. Как правило, этим занимаюсь я, - и он бросает на ее тарелку несколько оладьев. - Джем и сироп на столе.

***  
\- Род на этот раз не дает нам свой грузовичок, - жалуется Габи. - Он собрался лететь за краской и горюче-смазочными. Адам своим ходом доберется, его приятель какой-то обещал подбросить.  
\- Ну, давайте возьмем пассажирский флайер в аренду на сутки, - предлагает Илья.   
\- Два флайера, - вносит поправку Наполеон. - Нам придется явиться к Джи Ти часа за три до начала, как минимум. С сержантом контракт подписали за десять минут, но мы так делать не станем. Нужно продемонстрировать, что мы знаем себе цену.   
\- Ладно, вы отправляйтесь очаровывать Джи Ти, а мы подтянемся ближе к делу, - отвечает Габи. - Род велел сержанта привести в мастерскую: принять работу и расплатиться. “А то мало ли что”, - довольно похоже передразнивает хозяина мастерской Габи. - Видимо, боится, что ты ему голову снесешь, как рессу, - обращается она к Курякину. Тот хмуро усмехается.  
\- Кириллов у себя? - интересуется он.  
\- Да вроде бы никуда не уходил.  
Илья подходит к переборке, разделяющей отсеки, и выстукивает по ней нечто странное и аритмичное.  
\- Хорошо! - спустя секунду откликается из-за стены сержант.   
Соло удивленно поднимает брови.  
\- Что это за шифр?  
\- Код Данига, - сообщает Илья с таким видом, будто Соло только что признался в незнании таблицы умножения.  
\- Его ведь уже лет двести как не используют. Его сейчас и не знает никто.  
\- У вас, может, и не знают. А у нас по нему в третьем классе экзамен сдают.   
“Надо выучить”, - мысленно ставит галочку себе на будущее Наполеон.

***  
После того, как формальности со сдачей-приемкой работ в мастерской окончены, Габи заходит в свой отсек, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Конечно, передача шаттла не обошлась без спешной ликвидации недочетов на ходу, пришлось поползать в тесном пространстве шлюза, отлаживая синхронность вхождения консолей в пазы. Теперь у Габи не то чтобы зуб на сержанта, но… заказчик из него кошмарный. Педантичный и придирчивый до тошноты. Она с полным одобрением смотрит из-за спины Родни, как тот делает пометку в своей личной базе клиентуры: “дотошный засранец”. Да. Именно так.  
На стоянку пункта аренды флайеров Габи подходит спустя час и застает сержанта уже в кабине. Тот видит ее, стоящую снаружи, открывает люк. Габи забирается на заднее сиденье. В кабине резко, дразняще пахнет съестным. Кириллов что-то жует, явно стараясь делать это потише и побыстрее.  
Габи все так же молча сидит сзади: ждет, пока он доест.   
Наконец сержант проглатывает последний кусок и запускает двигатель. Габи перебирается вперед, чтобы сесть рядом, и видит на приборной панели недоеденную лепешку с мясной начинкой.  
\- В “Загадке” купил?   
Сержант кивает в ответ. Габи кривится.  
\- Курякин из этих лепешек начинку съедает, а тесто выбрасывает. - “А я бы и начинку тоже выбросила”, - читается на ее лице.  
\- Ваш Курякин давно не ел в столовой. Общечеловеческой, - сумрачно говорит Микки.  
\- Тебя на твоем крейсере голодом морят, что ли? - любопытствует Габи.  
\- Да нет, - ухмыляется сержант, - мне двойную порцию дают. И один гарнир я тоже выбрасываю, - честно сознается он после паузы. - Но второй приходится есть, потому что на третью порцию Военно-космические силы вряд ли расщедрятся.   
\- Не заработал пока на третью котлету?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Ну, держись с нами, авось заработаешь.  
Сержанта это предположение почему-то очень веселит. Он фыркает, мотает головой. Отсмеявшись, тянется к кнопке дистанционного открытия внешнего шлюза.   
\- Зря не доел, - Габи кивает на лепешку. - Она засохнет и совсем несъедобной станет. Время есть еще, мы с запасом вышли. Поешь уже нормально.  
\- Я думал, ты меня торопить начнешь.   
\- Не начну. Вот если бы ты в носу ковырял или в шатурандж играл… Хотя Курякина, например, и от шатуранджа тоже отрывать опасно.  
Сержант дожевывает свою лепешку, запивает водой.  
\- Курякин сказал, что вы с ним сработаетесь, - прерывает молчание Габи.  
\- Это он по итогам того, что мы вчера в мастерской тренировались? - Кириллов пытается выглядеть незаинтересованным, но ему явно не все равно, что там о нем за его спиной говорил соплеменник, “настоящий”, “правильный” салмец, агент международного класса Илья Курякин.  
\- Ээээ… наверное. Он доел оладьи, спросил, кто готовил. Я ответила, что ты, и он сказал “сработаемся”.

***   
Соло встречает их на флайерной площадке “Арены” и ведет в зал не через главный вход, а каким-то путем, явно предназначенным для техперсонала.  
\- Не стоит сейчас показываться посетителям, - поясняет он. - Иначе вряд ли удастся посидеть спокойно. Помнишь, как после драки с рессами Курякина одолели поклонники? - улыбаясь, поворачивается он к Габи. Та усмехается себе под нос.  
Тоннель, по которому они сейчас идут, разветвляется на два коридора. Пол в этом месте усилен металлическим покрытием, со стен свисают кабели. Из освещения - одна тусклая аварийная лампочка. Пахнет сыростью, ржавчиной, окисленным металлом. Со стен стекает конденсат, собираясь под ногами в мелкие ручейки.  
Габи тихонько вздыхает. Она не стала надевать ботинки, в которых ходит на работу. Те слишком тяжелые: с металлическими вставками в носах - не повредишь ступню, даже если уронишь на ногу железку. С магнитными фиксаторами на подошвах - можно задействовать, если придется вдруг выходить из зоны действия генераторов гравиполя. Сейчас на ней легкие туфли. А вот сержант и Наполеон как раз в высоких ботинках военного образца: среди завсегдатаев “Арены” популярен стиль милитари.  
Ручейки на неровном металле пола собираются в большую лужу, глубину которой сложно оценить из-за плохого освещения. Габи на секунду застывает в нерешительности. Микки, не прерывая разговора с Наполеоном, берет Габи подмышку, как ребенка или куклу, - или, скорее, как зонтик, - и переносит на сухое место. Габи от неожиданности не находит, что сказать: возмутиться бесцеремонностью? Поблагодарить за заботу?  
Соло, который ушел было дальше по коридору, дергается назад: помочь. Но Габи уже стоит на полу в полутора шагах от лужи и хватает воздух ртом.  
\- Прости, - с досадой говорит Соло.  
\- Ничего, - бурчит Габи.  
\- Да идемте уже, - торопит сержант.

Илья и Адам ждут их в отдельном кабинете, отгороженном от общего зала. Помещение можно было бы назвать уютным, если бы не режущий глаз контраст красного и белого - фирменные цвета “Арены” - в оформлении интерьера.  
Илья кивком приветствует вошедших; Адам бесцеремонно глазеет на Микки, потом цепляется к тому с расспросами.  
Габи минут на пять выпадает из реальности, увлеченная своим коктейлем и анонсом будущих мероприятий, который транслируется на большом настенном экране. Потом вслушивается в беседу и замирает в предвкушении.  
\- А на ногах тоже есть когти? - любопытствует Адам.  
\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Микки.  
\- А почему? - не успокаивается Адам.  
\- Потому что бо…  
\- Ботинки дороже, чем перчатки! - перебивает сержанта Габи.  
Курякин молча ухмыляется, Соло качает головой.  
\- У меня когда-то была мысль завести блокнот, - мрачно говорит сержант, - и ставить в нем галочку всякий раз, как придется эту шутку повторять. Она такая бородатая, что это даже не смешно.  
\- А что ж не завел? - подначивает Адам.  
\- Видел когда-нибудь логотип маркабской королевской библиотеки? - все так же флегматично ответствует Микки. - Мужик с огромным таким талмудом на горбу. Вот мне такой же понадобился бы. Не меньше.  
\- В последний раз на этот вопрос я отвечал месяц назад, - вклинивается Курякин, когда Адам допивает свое пиво и отлучается в общий зал за новой порцией.  
\- Я спрашивала! - гордо сообщает Габи.  
Сержант усмехается и салютует ей бокалом.

***

К тому времени, как Габи успевает прикончить коктейль, Адам - трижды сбегать за пивом, а сержант с Курякиным все еще медитируют над своей минералкой, к ним заглядывает шериф. Кивает Илье, указывая в сторону выхода. Илья, извинившись, выходит следом.  
Они направляются в пустующий кабинет Гернарда. Шериф с минуту молча рассматривает Илью, потом спрашивает:  
\- К чему был этот обмен сообщениями с вашим напарником? Или его посетило внезапное озарение в тот момент?  
\- Утечки с моей стороны не было, - спокойно говорит Илья. - Он знал, либо сделал выводы сам. Но я подтвердил его предположение. Мы работаем вместе, а это подразумевает отсутствие дезинформации такого уровня внутри команды.  
Шериф, заложив руки за спину, делает несколько шагов взад и вперёд на тесном пятачке между письменным столом и дверью. Потом, чуть ссутулившись, присаживается на краешек стола, трет пальцами виски.  
\- Мне не нравится ваш стиль работы. Небрежность, беспечность… - он умолкает, махнув рукой. - Но в сложившейся ситуации это все уже не столь важно. Полагаю, в ближайшее время моя миссия здесь все равно будет свернута. По моим прогнозам, следующим шагом внешней разведки Салма станет силовая операция. Без привлечения союзников. В смежных секторах сейчас присутствуют два наших малых десантных корабля; оба - на расстоянии одного прыжка. В секторе В74N3G2 - тяжелый торпедный катер. Скорее всего, его тоже снимут с патрулирования и направят сюда.  
Илья потрясенно молчит, неверяще глядя на шерифа.  
\- Ваша миссия была довольно бессмысленной, плохо продуманной и ни к чему не привела, - продолжает тот, - Варга не найден.  
\- Мы разрабатываем Гернарда, - отрывисто говорит Илья. - Возможно, он причастен.  
\- Довольно играть в игрушки. Я буду координировать военную операцию и по мере возможности стараться минимизировать потери. Вы мне пригодитесь, Курякин. Напарников ваших мы эвакуируем. Благо, у них есть свой корабль. Хотя пилот ваш тоже пригодился бы. Вы не пытались его вербовать?  
\- За то, что не попытался, пока он служил на крейсере маркабских ВКС, я уже получил разнос от своего куратора на Шеате, - невесело усмехается Илья. - А вербовать сейчас - просто не вижу смысла. Там он мог быть полезен как источник информации - технической и оперативной. А будучи в А.Н.К.Л., он располагает теми же данными, что и я, но в меньшем объеме. Если исходящие от меня сведения потребуется дублировать, я расценю это как недоверие ко мне лично.  
Шериф устало пожимает плечами:  
\- Я не ваш куратор. Пусть это остаётся на вашей и его совести. Но я располагаю полномочиями, чтобы привлечь вас к операции. Свяжитесь со своим начальством, чтобы оно урегулировало этот вопрос с маркабскими… коллегами.  
Последнее слово звучит не то чтобы как издевка, но с изрядной долей скепсиса.  
Габи, возвращаясь из туалета, специально делает крюк, чтобы пройти мимо дверей кабинета Джи Ти. Она не сомневается, что застанет там шерифа с Курякиным: сам Гернард в этот момент находится в общем зале, где представляет публике Кириллова, а кабинет - пожалуй, единственное спокойное место в баре, где можно переговорить с глазу на глаз. Использовать подслушивающие устройства после досадного ляпа Соло она не рискует. Но ничто не мешает ей снять туфли, тихонько подкрасться к двери и прижаться к ней ухом.  
Она слышит, как шериф обсуждает с Курякиным вербовку сержанта, завершение миссии и будущую силовую операцию. Да, Илья не просто так в одиночестве гулял по городу в их предпоследний день на Шеате. И значит, синтекожей, маскирующей спинной гребень, он обзавелся тогда же, во время визита в салмское консульство. Но события месячной давности меркнут на фоне новостей о возможном разделении их команды. Она несколько минут неподвижно стоит, переваривая услышанное, потом тихонько уходит, подхватив туфли.  
\- Нас слушают уже минут пять, - сообщает Курякину шериф. - Идентификатор комма не считывается: думаю, это кто-то из ваших напарников. Скорее всего, мисс Теллер, судя по показаниям сканера массы. Если у нее все в порядке со слухом, то, полагаю, агент Соло тоже будет оповещен о содержании нашей с вами беседы. Вы снова сочтете нужным подтвердить? Будем играть в открытую?  
\- Это тоже подразумевается, - отвечает Илья.

***  
\- Молодцы, - с издевкой роняет Курякин, вернувшись к компании. Адам к тому времени окончательно перебрался в общий зал, найдя там благодарных слушателей, жаждущих рассказа о салмцах, и теперь можно обсуждать миссию, не скрываясь. - Браво, агенты, отлично сработали. Что один вчера, что другая сегодня. Шериф тебя засек, - обращается он к Габи. Та вскидывается, открывает рот, чтобы спросить что-то. Но Соло останавливает ее, положив руку на плечо.  
\- Сейчас Угроза расскажет, какие мы с тобой ужасные шпионы, сколько седых волос мы ему добавили вчера и сегодня, а потом сообщит, чем завершился разговор с шерифом. Я предлагаю пропустить вступление и перейти непосредственно к последнему пункту.  
\- Ты все слышала? - уточняет Илья.  
\- Вторжение салмского десанта, наша эвакуация, Кириллов, втык от куратора, привлечение тебя к операции, - лишенным эмоций голосом перечисляет Габи. - Это все?  
\- Мы оповестили Уэверли, - вступает Наполеон. - Можешь добавить это к перечню наших прегрешений перед Салмом. Приписать к счету. Я надеюсь, что перетягивание тебя двумя разведками закончится все-таки победой А.Н.К.Л.  
\- В конце беседы шериф махнул рукой, плюнул и предложил открыть карты, - сообщает Илья.  
\- Не рановато ли, - ожесточенно бормочет Габи, грызя ноготь. - Можно было еще месяц-другой поиграть в секретики. Интересная же игра! Я уже втянулась!  
Соло пинает ее ногу под столом.  
Илья глубоко и ровно дышит, смотрит прямо перед собой и, кажется, считает про себя до тысячи.

***

У Габи на комме вибрирует сигнал вызова. Она включает видеосвязь, в вирт-окне появляется лицо Родни.  
\- Вы с Адамом нужны мне в мастерской, - без предисловий заявляет он.  
\- Но я не могу, - начинает было Габи.  
\- Сейчас вообще-то твоя смена, - обрывает ее Род. - Да, я тебя отпустил, но ситуация изменилась. У нас заказ: ремонт болида после гонок. “Стелларио” из шеатской конюшни. Сверхсрочно, горит-полыхает. Ребята дальше пойдут на Гран-При Шарового скопления, им нужно гиперпривод вернуть на место. Они его демонтировали на цертианском этапе, чтобы массу уменьшить. Мало того что платят втрое, еще и обещают написать на борту идентификатор нашей мастерской. И номер наш в реестре сервисных центров. Я уже и краску купил, для скан-кодов которая. - Род на пару секунд умолкает, сбившись с мысли, потом продолжает:  
\- О такой рекламе только мечтать можно. Так что быстро назад. А бой потом в записи посмотрите. И наверняка еще вживую не раз. Джи Ти ведь не дурак, он этого залетного салмца как пить дать разведет еще на пару боев самое меньшее. - Род сердито сопит, хмурит брови. - Когда можно дать отгул - я всегда отпущу, пойду навстречу. Но если я говорю выйти на работу, то будь добра выйти. Чтобы через полчаса была в ангаре. Если что, механика на замену я уж как-нибудь найду. Двух механиков. Без звездных замашек. Которые работать будут, а не… - он машет рукой и отключается, не закончив фразу.  
\- Ступай, - негромко роняет Илья. - совещаться будем потом. Сейчас все равно времени нет. Мы с Кирилловым здесь отработаем, и тогда уже можно будет все обсудить.  
Габи, смирившись, мрачно идет к флайеру. Отловленный ею в общем зале Адам, почем зря костеря Рода, мастерскую, работу и всю свою проклятую жизнь, тащится за ней.

***  
Гернард по очереди отводит в сторонку Илью и Микки, дает им указания - каждому по отдельности. Соло, наблюдая эту картинку, невольно вспоминает, как недавно Джи Ти столь же деловито рекомендовал Курякину убивать только одного ресса из трех.  
Илья получает свою долю инструкций первым, возвращается за стол. Сержант, переговорив с Джи Ти и отойдя в сторону, тревожно оглядывается на Илью, но импресарио вцепляется в Микки клещом, не оставляя возможности подойти и поговорить.  
\- Гернард что-то не то ему сказал, - вполголоса замечает Соло, глазами указывая на Кириллова. - И не хочет теперь, чтобы вы общались.  
\- Я выйду в туалет, а ты попробуй сержанта туда же отправить, - предлагает Илья.  
Когда импресарио убеждается, что потенциальная опасность больше не маячит на горизонте, и что Курякин, видимо, уже ушел в свою раздевалку, он отстает наконец от сержанта. Соло, проходя мимо, на ходу бросает:  
\- Тебе в туалет не нужно?  
Микки награждает его удивленным взглядом.  
\- Мне с Курякиным нужно поговорить.  
\- Я тебе о том и говорю: ступай в туалет.  
\- Ясно, - говорит сержант, - спасибо. Вот только что понял, что мне срочно туда понадобилось.

***

\- Что тебе сказал Гернард, что ты из-за этого так задергался? - интересуется Илья. Он стоит возле умывальников, дожидаясь сержанта. А дождавшись, облегченно вздыхает. - Думал, тебя уже загнали переодеваться, и я зря здесь торчу.  
\- А я задергался? - не верит Микки. Илья молча кивает.  
\- Сначала повторил про драку до первой крови. Но если я тебя положу, обещал заплатить вдесятеро против оговоренной суммы. И полиция - или кто тут вместо нее? - оформит это как несчастный случай, а мне дадут спокойно улететь с деньгами.  
Илья смеется коротко и зло:  
\- Сработало! Клюнула рыба!  
\- Ты думаешь, это связано с миссией? - хмурится сержант. - Я подумал, что он мог на это пойти ради рекламы “Арены”. Поединок со смертельным исходом повысит рейтинг заведения, привлечет внимание публики.  
\- Кучу неприятностей он привлечет. Нет, это персонально меня хотят убрать. И всю нашу команду убрать с Церты.  
\- А смысл? Зачем так вот прямолинейно убивать агента, если на смену пришлют десяток новых? Или батальон десанта?  
\- Насчёт десанта - это ты в точку… Сейчас времени нет, потом расскажу. А насчет смысла - Гернард может и не знать, что имеет дело с Варгой и с операцией разведки. Скорее всего, он просто пытается устранить досадную помеху в лице наемников-киллеров, преследующих его хорошего знакомого, при этом наверняка еще и инвеcтора. Те, кто привез сюда Варгу, всполошились из-за того, что мы крутимся вокруг Гернарда. И сказали ему, что мы - источник опасности. Остальное, полагаю, его самодеятельность. Значит, совсем “горячо”, и у Джи Ти рыльце в пуху. В общем, ставки растут.  
В этот момент в туалет заходит Адам, напоследок “на пять минуточек” отпросившийся у Габи и шатающийся по бару уже полчаса. Он направляется было к писсуару, но внезапно замечает двух главных виновников нынешнего торжества.  
\- Та-а-ак, это что такое, вы тут сговариваетесь? - любопытствует он. - И кто будет победителем? На кого мне ставить?  
\- Тотал меньше двух повреждений, - твердо говорит Илья.  
\- А остальное? - не успокаивается Адам.  
\- Жизнь покажет.


	8. Chapter 8

После часа возни с серебристым красавцем “Стелларио” гиперпривод установлен на положенное место и закреплен. Осталось отрегулировать его и систему в целом, а потом прогнать по стандартному кругу тестов. Но с этим возникает проблема. Стенд для юстировки гиперпривода в мастерской Родни, конечно, имеется. Но он годится для отладки “рабочих лошадок”, а не люксовых спортивных моделей.  
\- Придется идти на поклон к папаше Венстра, - дурашливо сообщает Адам. - К Сивушному Джо. Не знаю, нахера, но он в свое время мастерскую оборудовал по высшему классу. Резонансный блок у него точно найдется. Быстренько прикрутим к стенду - и отладим за пять минут. Если, конечно, у него там все не проржавело окончательно за полной ненадобностью.  
\- У него давно все проржавело, начиная с мозгов, - отзывается Родни откуда-то из недр ангара. - Он с утра в тошниловку свою заявится, глаза зальет - конечно, ему уже не до работы. Выкупить бы у него мастерскую вместе с оборудованием по сходной цене, расшириться… ты не слышал, близнецы эти, которые у него работали, здесь еще? Или переехали куда? Я бы их нанял… Но нет, он будет все это добро гноить, покуда оно в прах не рассыплется… Давай, вызови его, - обращается он к Габи, возвращаясь к стенду и вытирая руки ветошью.  
\- Я? - изумляется она.  
\- Ну да, вы же с ним соседи… И муженек твой ему недавно по шее надавал… если не врут… Так что, можно сказать, почти родственники.  
\- Терпеть его не могу, - искренне признается Габи. - Прямо вот с первого дня, когда он к нам знакомиться явился. Нос свой везде совал, дышал перегаром… Муж его впустил, а я в ванной стою в одних трусах, закрыться на замок в голову не пришло. Так он туда вломился, - ой, говорит, прости, детка, я сосед ваш, познакомиться пришел. Хорошо, - говорит, устроились, красиво у вас, мебель отличная. Все потрогал, в шкаф заглянул, тумбочку погладил, жирных отпечатков на всей поверхности оставил… Я сначала думала - ищет что, вынюхивает.  
\- Да нет, он со всеми так, - презрительно отзывается Адам. - Шеф, ты ему лучше сам набери, у тебя с ним явно лучше получится…  
\- Ладно, - снисходительно соглашается Род, - готовь гравиплатформу. Сейчас договорюсь - и давайте живо дуйте в “Загадку” за блоком.  
\- Не пойду, - ноет Адам, - он с меня полсотни кредов требует, которые я ему месяц назад отдал, а он не помнит.  
\- Тьфу, засранец ты такой же, как Венстра, с вами дело-то противно иметь, - плюет Родни. - Ничего без нытья не можешь сделать. Проще самому сходить, чем тебя просить о чем-то. Все, давай вали за платформой. Без тебя обойдемся.  
***

Удивительно, но Джо Венстра они находят не за стойкой кафе, а в ангаре мастерской. Предупредив его по комму о цели своего визита, Габи и Род заявляются в ангар с гравиплатформой. Джо бросает вороватый взгляд на незадраенную дверь подсобки, потом в своей обычной манере приветствует вошедших, разбавляя болтовню жалобами на жизнь.  
\- Уже десятую смену ни одного заказа, ни одной живой души, - сетует он.  
\- Вообще ни одного заказа? - сочувственно изумляется Габи.  
\- Вообще. Глухо, как в трюме. У меня уже пульт пылью зарос, - Джо демонстративно проводит по объединенному пульту кибер-сборщика и погрузчика и брезгливо отряхивает кончики пальцев. - Я уже и близнецов отпустил на вольные хлеба: что им платить, когда они впустую тут задницы просиживают… А дальше видно будет - может, рассчитаю совсем.  
\- И никто не заходит, не вызывает?  
\- Никто, - скорбно кивает Джо, - вы первые за десять смен.  
Род пристально смотрит на Габи. После недолгого разговора, обсудив плату за аренду оборудования, они уходят, водрузив резонансный блок на гравиплатформу.  
\- Что ты так вскинулась, когда он сказал, что заказов не было? - негромко спрашивает Род, как только они удаляются за пределы слышимости.  
\- Он врет, - подрагивающим от волнения голосом отвечает Габи.  
\- С чего ты взяла? - интересуется Род.  
\- Когда ты отправлял ему вызов, видео было включено. В помещении все осталось точно так же, но тогда манипуляторы у погрузчика были подняты. А сейчас они опущены. Значит, он перед нашим приходом грузил что-то. Наверное, тот ящик, который в подсобке в углу стоял.  
\- Ну и что? В ящике небось контрабандный вискарь. Или снаппен. В обход Шарового скопления, без акцизов.   
Габи недоверчиво качает головой. Интуиция подсказывает: надо бы оповестить Соло и Илью, отправить им сообщение. Но Габи теряется: что сказать? “В “Загадке” что-то неладно”? Или “У Джо подозрительный ящик”? Нет, надо проверить, разузнать все самой.  
\- Мне нужно посмотреть, что в этом ящике, - решительно говорит она Роду, выбрав момент, когда Адам занимает место в рубке “Стелларио”.  
\- Зачем? - флегматично спрашивает Род. Габи в отчаянии сжимает кулаки, зажмуривается.  
\- Объясни зачем - и я тебе помогу, - все так же лениво продолжает Родни. Габи открывает глаза, недоверчиво смотрит на него. Тот вздыхает.  
\- Детка, у меня на Карсине четыре дочки от трех жен: одной бывшей и двух нынешних.  
Габи нервно хихикает. Про жен и дочек она уже наслышана. Родни раз в четыре-пять месяцев закрывает мастерскую на две недели и мотается на Карсин, навестить своих. Собственно, и вкалывает на Церте он ради того, чтобы содержать семью и платить алименты. Но вообще-то плодовитость и наличие большой семьи - не самый убедительный аргумент в пользу несокрытия информации.  
\- К чему это ты, шеф?  
\- Да к тому, что я знаю, когда девочка капризничает, потому что не хочет в свой законный отгул выходить на работу. А когда и вправду все серьезно. Сейчас вот серьезно. Но я сунусь в это дело только если точно буду знать, что в ящике.  
Габи молчит. Род пожимает плечами и возвращается к юстировке привода.  
\- Криокамера, - сообщает Габи, уныло глядя, как толстые пальцы Рода мелькают над пультом.  
\- Кто в ней? - закономерно интересуется Род.  
\- Ты был на войне? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Габи.  
\- Был. Два года оттрубил на сторожевике.  
\- Хочешь еще?  
\- Кто в камере? - настаивает Родни, не поддаваясь манипуляциям.   
Габи отворачивается и, решившись, едва слышно произносит:  
\- Гертон Варга.  
Пару секунд Родни потрясенно молчит.  
\- Да ты рехнулась, девчонка, - выговаривает он наконец. - Глянь заодно, нет ли у меня в кладовке мороженого Зигориха Одере.  
\- Просто поверь, - обречённо выдыхает Габи. - Другого ответа у меня все равно нет.  
Род с сомнением качает головой, потом бросает:  
\- Ладно, пошли, кто бы там ни был.  
\- Адам, мы на пять минут отойдем, - кричит Габи в сторону “Стелларио”.   
\- Заканчивай с первичным тестом и запускай резонансную проверку, - распоряжается Род. - Частоты я на пульте выставил. Мы ненадолго.

Пока Род отвлекает Джо разговором о покупке мастерской и найме близнецов (беседа идет вяло и явно по накатанной дорожке; договаривающиеся стороны в конце концов открывают по банке пива и переходят к обсуждению фаворита гонок), Габи осторожно заглядывает в подсобку.  
Там, среди раскуроченных упаковочных пластин, красуется криокамера. Пустая. Рядом валяется лазерный резак и стоит контейнер для габаритного мусора. Значит, Джо собирается разрезать камеру и утилизировать, как обычные отходы ремонтной мастерской. Едва успев шагнуть за порог ангара, Габи вызывает Соло, потом Илью: счет сейчас идет на минуты, отправить сообщение и ждать, когда оно будет прочитано - значит потерять драгоценное время. Напарники не отвечают. Наверняка бой еще не окончен. Илья и Микки отключили свои коммы, а Наполеон… почему его комм тоже недоступен для вызовов? В отчаянии она сбрасывает сообщение на официальный адрес шерифа: “Джо Венстра в “Загадке” режет пустую криокамеру”. Копию пересылает на коммы Соло и Ильи. Спустя пять секунд приходит ответ от шерифа: “Понял. Пришлю патруль, камеру возьмем на экспертизу. Пограничников оповещу сам”. Габи облегченно вздыхает. Агенты А.Н.К.Л. не контактируют напрямую со службами пограничного контроля, передавая сведения через третьи руки - через Уэверли. Вмешательство шерифа поможет сэкономить время. Возможностей пограничной службы недостаточно, чтобы на протяжении многих месяцев проверять абсолютно каждый взлетающий с Церты корабль. Освоенная людьми часть Галактики слишком велика, и тот, кто имеет умысел скрыть от представителей власти направление и дальность своих перемещений, с большой долей вероятности сможет этот умысел осуществить. Но когда временные рамки сужаются до нескольких суток, пограничники вполне могут поработать в авральном режиме и с максимальной эффективностью, подтянув в этот сектор дополнительные патрульные корабли и переведя пограничные сканеры в состояние боевой тревоги.  
Родни, который дальнозорко щурится на экран комма Габи и явно вознамерился разобраться в происходящем, предлагает:  
\- Ладно, бери грузовичок и вали в свою “Арену”, а мы с Адамом здесь закончим. Я бы с тобой полетел, но не могу. Времени на все про все осталось три часа. Ребята стартуют прямо в гонку, они заранее оформили все документы, чтобы прыгнуть из ближайшего сектора сразу к Карсину. Я обещал в лепешку расшибиться, но успеть.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - обрадованно кивает Габи, - только патрульных дождусь.  
Еще десять минут спустя тоннель оглашает дробный топот восьми пар тяжелых военных ботинок. Габи и Род, стоя в коридоре, наблюдают, как патруль врывается в мастерскую Джо Венстра, как солдаты вывозят из ангара гравиплатформу с криокамерой и выводят в наручниках самого Джо. Вход в ангар опечатывают, затем отряд разделяется: четверо конвоируют Джо и везут платформу с камерой в офис шерифа, четверо идут закрывать и опечатывать кафе.  
Габи гонит грузовичок в сторону “Арены” и складывает в уме паззл. “Стелларио”, минуя все формальности, прыгнет к точке старта гонки. Варги в камере нет, его разморозили. Эти два факта очень хорошо стыкуются. И наводят на определённые мысли.

От флайерной площадки Габи бежит через общий зал “Арены”. Посетители смотрят запись боя, выпивают, закусывают, шумят. Словом, все как обычно. Надпись на табло под потолком информирует о результатах боя. Получить выигрыш приглашаются те, кто ставил на победу Ильи и на тотал меньше двух повреждений. Габи усилием воли заставляет себя отвести взгляд от мелькающих на экране фигур Ильи и Микки. Не сейчас. Нет времени. Никого из команды А.Н.К.Л. в зале нет. Проходы к куполу арены закрыты. В прошлый раз было так же: Илья закончил с рессами, прошел осмотр, принял душ и вернулся в зал, а арена перешла в ведение уборщиков и обслуги. Но сейчас ни в зале, ни в коридорах никого из напарников не видно.  
Габи для проформы заглядывает в мужской туалет, напугав какого-то парня, стоящего над писсуаром. Все кабинки пусты. Она бежит дальше. Кабинет Гернарда заперт, никаких звуков из-за двери не доносится. Остается проверить арену и прилегающие к ней подсобные помещения. Габи вырезает замок прихваченным в грузовике Рода резаком и бежит к куполу. За поворотом коридора останавливается, отшатнувшись. В нос бьет резкий запах крови. На полу предбанника, ведущего к арене, в подсыхающей по краям багровой луже лежит безжизненное тело человека; судя по белому некогда халату, это штатный врач “Арены”. Чуть поодаль валяются трупы двух рессов. Габи подходит - ноги стали ватными и не слушаются - и заглядывает в лицо лежащего. Горло врача растерзано, лицо обезображено глубокой рваной раной. Дверь, ведущая на арену, взломана, выбита из пазов и валяется тут же, изогнутая и покореженная. В стороне двое в комбинезонах обслуживающего персонала укладывают на гравиносилки Гернарда. Судя по их осторожным движениям, Джи Ти повезло больше, чем врачу. Габи захлебывается воздухом. Тот застревает в горле тягучим комком, от груди вверх поднимается ледяная волна. Она до боли сжимает в скользкой потной ладони рукоять резака, делает шаг через комингс, на скрипящий снег арены, и замирает. Прямо под ногами у нее валяется голова ресса, отброшенная от туловища почти на десяток футов. Еще пара дохлых тварей скорчились у бортика арены. В середине снежного круга на взрытом окровавленном снегу лежит сержант, над ним склонились Илья и Соло.  
В первый миг Габи кажется, что Кириллов мертв: слишком много крови вокруг, грудь и живот сержанта залиты красным. Но в следующую секунду Микки шевелится, пытается перевернуться на бок, подтянуть колени к животу. Курякин удерживает его за плечо. Другой рукой Илья прижимает к животу сержанта свернутый обрывок футболки, а Соло пытается зафиксировать повязку. Рядом валяются лохмотья второпях срезанной одежды, использованные инъекторы. От движения сержанта повязка съезжает, и Наполеон чертыхается. Потом оборачивается на шорох за спиной и видит Габи.  
\- Принесла? - тревожно спрашивает он.  
\- Что? - оторопело отзывается Габи.  
\- Вторую аптечку! Нужно еще уколоть. Здесь мало.  
Габи отрицательно качает головой, разжимает ладонь, роняя на снег ненужный резак и бросается ко второму, аварийному выходу: там к двери принайтовлены гравиносилки. Наполеон продолжает возиться с повязкой.  
\- Да не надо, ты его так придушишь, - сквозь зубы шипит Курякин, - я лучше рукой подержу! Нужно его со снега этого забрать! - И добавляет еще что-то уже по-салмски, обращаясь к Микки.  
Сержант отвечает почти беззвучно, одними губами, потом давится кашлем. Илья наклоняется, пытаясь расслышать сказанное. Габи опускает на снег носилки, придвигается ближе, напряженно смотрит на шевелящиеся бескровные губы. Илья диковато оглядывается на нее, словно она материализовалась из воздуха: кажется, их недавнего диалога с Наполеоном он вообще не слышал.  
\- Что он сказал? Не могу понять.   
\- Сейчас, - говорит Габи, наклоняясь ниже, чуть не столкнувшись головой с Курякиным.  
Микки снова что-то шепчет. Закашливается опять, на губах выступает кровь. Наполеон дергает Габи за рукав, жестом просит придержать еще одну повязку, на бедре. Илья, наконец разобрав бормотание сержанта, облегченно выдыхает и негромко отвечает тому по-салмски. Микки едва заметно улыбается.  
\- Да что же тут у вас произошло?! - бормочет себе под нос Габи, придерживая голову сержанта, пока напарники перекладывают того на носилки. Соло, кажется, слышит и дергается что-то сказать, но снова отвлекается на повязки.  
Илья включает гравиносилки, берется за ремень управления, Соло придерживает за петлю сзади. Габи бредет следом за ними.  
Сделав несколько шагов, все трое начинают говорить одновременно.  
\- Варга… - начинает Габи и осекается.  
\- Варга, - цедит Илья - открыл...  
\- Варгу взяли, - перебивает его Наполеон.


	9. Chapter 9

_ В раздевалке Микки находит комплект одежды: футболку с логотипом “Арены”, светло-серый комбинезон из прохладной на ощупь, приятно поскрипывающей под пальцами ткани. Микки секунду раздумывает: может, оставить свою футболку? А эту - новенькую, в фирменной упаковке - привезти Доку как сувенир? Потом все-таки надевает. Пусть все будет по их правилам. Футболку для Дока он потом попросит у импресарио. _

_ Над дверью загорается сигнальная лампа, и Микки  выходит на арену. Вспыхивают прожектора, ведущий представляет бойцов публике, звучит гонг. Навстречу шагает Курякин в таком же сером комбинезоне. Сержант выглядит внушительнее, но он уже имел возможность убедиться - в мастерской, во время вахты Курякина - что соперник чуть быстрее и легче двигается, увереннее пользуется средствами транс-формы. Что за его плечами годы регулярных тренировок и умение сражаться не только с произвольным противником, но и с себе подобными. _

_ “Тренировка, - сказал Курякин вчера в мастерской, - не думай о том, что это постановочный бой”. Хорошо, пусть будет тренировка. Сержант делает шаг вперед, поднимает руку, выпускает когти. На мгновение они скрещиваются с выдвинутыми когтями противника. Обычное салмское приветствие соперника, обычное начало спарринга. По трибунам прокатывается взволнованный гул. Оба одновременно убирают когти, чтобы избежать клинча. Илья нырком уходит вбок и вперед, за спину Микки. Сержант ощетинивается шипами, потом разворачивается навстречу, убирая гребень. Когти мелькают перед самым лицом, он успевает блокировать. Нельзя сдаваться слишком рано. Бой будет незрелищным… да и просто обидно. Хотя момент сейчас был удобный для того, чтобы пропустить удар. Минуту или две они атакуют и контратакуют, используя только когти. Курякин почти не оставляет брешей в обороне, не позволяет пробить блоки, использует преимущество в скорости.  Все атаки Микки пока срываются, но ошибок в защите он, вроде бы, пока не допускал. Выручает разница в росте, длине рук и когтей - в пользу сержанта. Еще несколько минут удержать дистанцию, не позволяя сопернику приблизиться на расстояние результативного удара - и Курякин устанет мельтешить в таком темпе. Можно будет проломить его защиту несколькими подряд прямыми линейными атаками… стоп, сегодня у них другая задача. Снег под ногами уже изрядно вскопан тяжелыми ботинками. Вот Илья делает особенно глубокий выпад левой. Скользящий шаг вперед - и нога попадает в рытвину. Курякину приходится пригнуться, чтобы удержать равновесие. Микки пользуется этим, делает замах с большой амплитудой над плечом соперника, вынуждает того припасть на одно колено, выдвинуть гребень. Наверное, зрители на галерее ждут от Ильи переката, ухода в сторону. Но тот атакует из нижнего сектора, пытаясь подрубить ногу сержанта, и тот, в свою очередь, не удерживает равновесие, падая прямо на шипы. Отлично, эту связку они отработали вчера в мастерской. Кретин, не сменил ногу на контратаке. Эти две мысли проносятся в голове одновременно, пока сержант выпрямляется, оттолкнувшись основанием ладони от спины противника - в той единственной точке, где этот маневр безопасен. Где у Курякина в гребне недостает пары шипов.  _

_ Тот перекатывается и встает на ноги раньше, чем Микки успевает выпустить инстинктивно убранные в падении когти. Сержант теснит соперника, целит тому в кисти, в запястья. Курякин блокирует и отвечает несколькими финтами подряд, завершая цепочку ложных выпадов коротким ударом в плечо. Одновременно с этим он сильно бьет ногой в колено. Микки падает, тут же вскакивает на ноги, прижимая рукой неглубокий разрез на плече. Зрительская галерея разражается криками: алую кляксу на снегу увеличивает и множит кольцевой экран над головами верхнего ряда. Гонг возвещает окончание боя. Сержант пожимает руку соперника, идет в сторону раздевалок, не глядя по сторонам. Досаду изображать не нужно: он на самом деле разочарован и скоротечностью боя, и оговоренным заранее проигрышем. Сейчас, постфактум, когда адреналин еще не улегся в крови, он не может с уверенностью сказать: поддался ли он Курякину, отрабатывая сценарий? Или это был “чистый” проигрыш? Честно говоря, хочется реванша.  _

_ \- Еще один раунд? - негромко, чтобы не услышал никто из персонала, говорит он Курякину - Вечером в мастерской. _

_ К ним уже направляется врач. Осмотр победителя - минутная формальность, а с Микки врач наверняка  провозится минут десять-пятнадцать, обрабатывая царапину и заполняя бланк протокола. Сержант прижимает порез пальцами и кивает Курякину в сторону медицинского кабинета: “иди первым”. _

_ \- А все равно придется, - усмехаясь, отвечает тот на предыдущую реплику Микки. - В любом случае.  Габи и Адам так просто с нас не слезут. _

_ За Курякиным закрывается дверь кабинета, Микки плюхается в стоящее рядом неудобное кресло, забрасывает ногу на колено и ухмыляется, глядя в тускло блестящий потолок, с которого на него смотрит его собственное размытое искаженное отражение. _

 

_ *** _

_         Приняв душ и выйдя из санузла, сержант с досадой выворачивает голову назад, пытаясь разглядеть поврежденное плечо. Так и есть, полоска регенопластика отклеилась в процессе мытья. Вроде бы, мочалкой ее не тёр… Придется возвращаться, не пугать же посетителей кровью на одежде.  _

_         Кабинет врача поделен на две части раздвижной ширмой-гармошкой, доходящей почти до потолка. Когда Микки заходит, врач как раз находится за перегородкой. Беседует с кем-то; судя по голосу - с импресарио “Арены”. Это стечение обстоятельств сейчас на руку Микки: тот как раз хотел попросить на память футболку для Дока и, может быть, еще что-то из сувенирки. Например, пару брелоков из рессовой чешуи - сержант заметил такие у Соло и у Адама. _

_         Микки заходит за ширму и видит сидящего на стандартной медицинской кровати мужика с опухшей и жутко перекошенной рожей. Сержант всякого за время службы навидался, но все равно вздрагивает от неожиданности. Слишком уж этот тип напоминает лицом  собранного из трупов монстра из трейлера “Кровавой зари Альгениба”, который крутят сейчас по всем каналам. Хотя, наверное, после того неудачного десанта на Рестен Микки выглядел не лучше - еще и с железками на морде. Мысленно посочувствовав бедолаге, сержант демонстрирует врачу кровоточащую царапину. Тот почему-то злится, хотя и старается своего раздражения не показывать. На себя злись, мужик. Сэкономил на перевязочном материале - теперь переделывай работу. Док бы такой порез сперва скрепил парой капель полимерного геля, да и регенопластика бы жалеть не стал, напылил бы квадрат с пол-ладони. Врач не слишком вежливо выставляет сержанта за ширму, начинает накладывать повязку заново.  _

_         - А я решил, что вы с Марко разговариваете, - кивает на перегородку сержант, - у них голоса похожи. _

_         Врач мычит что-то нечленораздельное, сосредоточенно напыляя на пластик пенозащиту. А до Микки в этот момент доходит. И отчего злится врач, и почему физиономия у мужика за ширмой перепахана вдоль и поперек. Сержант аж вздрагивает от внезапного озарения. А врач, наверное, решает, что от боли, и начинает извиняться. Микки с трудом дожидается окончания процедуры, вылетает за дверь и снова запирается в санузле. Вот они, будни разведки, - мелькает в голове идиотская мысль, - все самое важное происходит почему-то в сортирах. _

_         Сержант пытается связаться с Курякиным, потом вызывает Соло, но оба они по какой-то причине недоступны. Микки задумывается на секунду, формулируя, потом набирает сообщение: “Варга в медблоке, с врачом”. Потом, спохватившись, исправляет “Варга” на “объект”; отправляет. Руки подрагивают от возбуждения и азарта. Стараясь не бежать, быстрым шагом он идет в сторону общего зала напрямик через арену. Его беспокоит ощущение какой-то неправильности, неучтенного фактора. Что-то он упустил. Микки успевает дойти как раз до середины снежного круга, когда осознает, что же его смутило. Не было привычной вибрации при отправке сообщения: словно комм перестал ловить сеть, и послания ушли в никуда. Сержант останавливается, чтобы проверить список исходящих на своем комме. И в этот момент по ушам бьет лязг резко, в аварийном режиме задраенных дверей. Оба выхода с арены заблокированы. А рядом с запасным выходом медленно поднимается заслонка, ведущая в вольер с рессами. _

 

***

 

_         Джи Ти Гернард ловит вышедшего из душевой Илью, поздравляет с победой, забрасывает удочку насчёт перспективы еще нескольких боев. Подошедший к ним Соло достает из кармана курякинский комм, возвращает владельцу. Илья включает его, защелкивает на запястье браслет. Какой бы надежной ни была салмская техника, она едва ли перенесла бы удар когтей, способных пробить листовой металл.   _

_         Курякин небрежно мажет взглядом по дисплею комма; Соло тоже косится, пытаясь разглядеть экран. Два пропущенных сообщения. Кажется, одно от Габи, одно - от шерифа, если зрение Наполеону не изменяет. _

_         - Поклонники одолевают? - добродушно интересуется Гернард. _

_         - Коллеги волнуются, - усмехается Илья. Наполеону кажется, или напарник действительно выделил интонацией “волнуются”? Соло бросает взгляд на собственное запястье, удивляясь, почему нет копии сообщения от Габи: кажется, они уже давно привыкли дублировать информацию без напоминания. А свой комм он на время боя, в отличие от Ильи, не выключал. “Может быть, зря?” - мелькает в голове. После небольшой демонстрации возможностей, устроенной шерифом в своем офисе, комм-связь больше не кажется Соло надежным способом доставки информации. А после того, как Илья в двух словах изложил Наполеону суть предложения, сделанного Гернардом сержанту, надежным в “Арене” ему не кажется уже ничто. Шериф, находясь на своей территории, с легкостью перехватывал сообщения на выходе. Если неизвестный некто - да ладно, вполне конкретный Гертон Варга - предпочитает ловить нежелательную корреспонденцию на входе (все-таки цертианская сеть слишком велика, при отправке можно отследить только то послание, которого заранее ожидаешь), то выключенный комм Ильи мог выпасть из его зоны внимания.  _

_         В это время со стороны арены доносится лязг опущенных дверей.  _

_         - Да что там происхо… - встревоженно начинает Джи Ти. _

_         - Пойду взгляну, - быстро говорит Илья. Он почти отталкивает Гернарда по дороге и быстрым шагом направляется к арене, бросив на Наполеона выразительный взгляд: “останься, присмотри здесь”.  _

_         Практически одновременно с этим открывается дверь медблока. К Гернарду, который двинулся было вслед за Курякиным, устремляется врач. _

_         - Джи Ти, на минутку! - говорит он, отводя Гернарда в сторону. Ведущая в медблок дверь остается приоткрытой. _

 

_ *** _

_         Первый ресс выскакивает внезапно, как черт из табакерки. Кажется, он ошарашен не меньше сержанта. Тварь крутится вокруг своей оси, по дуге обегает Микки, пытается зайти сзади. Сержант медленно поворачивается, держась к зверюге лицом. Чуть погодя появляется второй ресс, следом выскакивают третий и четвертый. Сколько же их там? _

_         Ящеры быстро сбиваются в команду загонщиков, словно заранее распределили и отрепетировали роли в этой охоте. Микки не атакует, бережет силы, только уворачивается и не слишком энергично отмахивается когтями. Вот одна из тварей, осмелев, сокращает дистанцию как раз до той, которая нужна сержанту. Даже шею вытягивает, словно нарочно подставляясь под удар. Взмах когтей - и у Микки становится на одного противника меньше. Но два других ресса берут его в клещи, вынуждают работать на два фронта, вертеться волчком. Третий, к счастью, отвлекается на труп собрата: вспарывает брюхо ударом задней лапы, вытягивает внутренности. Впрочем, наверняка, сожрав самое вкусное, он вернется к более крупной добыче. Микки осторожно отступает назад, почти прижимается спиной к задраенной двери запасного выхода. Так он не сможет пустить в ход шипы, зато и вертеться, как уж на сковородке, ему больше не понадобится. Очень быстрые твари. Очень верткие. И, главное, совершенно непонятно, пусты ли сейчас вольеры. Можно попробовать прорваться в вольер, вручную - если успеет - задраить за собой заслонку. Но не окажется ли, что его там поджидает еще десяток зверюг? И, если хозяин заведения заодно с Варгой, не сочтет ли он хорошей идеей отозвать тварей пультом и бросить в вольер пару плазмогранат? _

_         Нет, сержант, давай уж не будем добровольно запираться в клетке. Крутись, пока можешь. _

_         Пульс уже набатом стучит в ушах, рессы верещат мерзко, скрежещут, как неисправная передача в старом флайере. Сержант отсекает одному из ящеров переднюю лапу, та повисает на не до конца перерубленном сухожилии. Третий ресс отвлекается на вопль раненого сородича, неторопливо приближается - сержант аж засмотрелся - и откусывает оставшееся. Гурман, мать его. Вот кто будет жрать сержантову печенку, если тот оплошает. Совершенно иррационально Микки хочется первой прикончить именно эту тварь, а не двух других. Он делает глубокий выпад в сторону ресса-гурмана, тот отскакивает. Ресс с откушенной лапой крутится и верещит, поливая снег ярко-алой кровью. А вот уцелевший “загонщик” не теряет времени даром, вцепившись зубастой пастью сержанту в бедро. И вырывает кусок мышцы вместе с тканью комбинезона. Нога на контратаке, опять! Идиот!!! Микки рычит, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Только бы не упасть. Даже пригибаться нельзя - прыгнут, разорвут горло. _

_         Микки, движимый уже не здравым смыслом и расчетом, а слепой ненавистью, раз за разом отмахивается от “загонщика”, раз за разом целит в “гурмана”. С каждым взмахом когтей как первое, так и второе удается все хуже и хуже. Пот заливает глаза, в голове бьется отчетливое понимание, что это уже конец. Жизни ему осталось до первого промаха. Никогда - ни в бою, ни в аварийных ситуациях - у него не было такого чувства обреченности. Всегда что-то внутри подсказывало: выкрутимся, прорвемся. Лишь однажды в детстве было такое: когда он со все возрастающей скоростью несся навстречу ржавой мешанине из вертикально вбитых труб, а в голове стучало: все! Это последнее, что ты видишь!.. _

_         … и сквозь гул крови в ушах сержант не сразу различает глухие сильные удары в дверь. Снаружи. _

 

_ *** _

_         Перед выходом на арену расположен типовой охранный  пост: четыре монитора, на которые выводятся картинки с видеокамер. Пульты освещения, блокировки дверей, пожаротушения. Не иначе как Гернард - или кто там у него отвечает за пожарную безопасность заведения? - собрат по разуму незабвенного Марцеля Мате. Поскольку рядом с новеньким суперсовременным, но не подключенным пультом красуется самый обычный гравивакуумный огнетушитель, помнящий, наверное, еще времена триумфа императора Одере. На полу стоит ящик с песком, на стене висит пожарный щит с багром, топором, парой лопат и ведерками-конусами. _

_         Илья бросает короткий взгляд на мониторы - и, мысленно возблагодарив шефа пожарной безопасности “Арены”, срывает с щита топор. Заслонка не поддаётся первым ударам. Тогда Илья поднимает огнетушитель и с размаху всаживает в дверь. Металл прогибается, сминается. Шесть-семь таких ударов - и образуется дыра, в которую можно будет протиснуться. Точно так же Илья пустым баллоном выбивал переборку в аварийном, будь он неладен, кораблике Марцеля на Шеате-4. Но к тому времени, как металл окончательно истончается под ударами, дверь просто вылетает из пазов - и Илья вместе с ней вываливается на изрытый, запятнанный кровью снежный круг под куполом арены. _

_         Едва поднявшись на ноги, Илья швыряет огнетушитель в метнувшегося к нему ресса и выпускает шипы, отпугивая остальных. Огнетушитель внезапно срабатывает, выбросив силовой купол футов пятнадцати в диаметре и накрыв им одну из зверюг.  Увы, созданный огнетушителем купол не задерживает ресса надолго: мощность его невелика, чтобы случайно попавший в зону локализации человек смог вырваться наружу до того, как из-под силового поля будет откачан весь воздух. Ящер прорывает поле, выдирается наружу и, видимо, слегка оглушенный и дезориентированный, выбегает в выбитую дверь, в проход к медблоку и раздевалкам. Из открытого вольера выскакивает еще один ресс и мчится догонять собрата. Илья не успевает остановить их. _

_         Кириллов - живой, хотя уже заметно измотанный  и припадающий на одну ногу - с переменным успехом отбивается от двух оставшихся тварей. Один из рессов, заливающий снег кровью из обрубка лапы, кажется, больше озабочен собственной безопасностью, чем заинтересован в победе. Илья оттягивает на себя его внимание и обезглавливает ящера амплитудным рубящим ударом. Остается один. _

_         - Сколько их всего? - хрипит сержант. _

_         - Было шесть. Одного я убил на прошлой неделе, - сквозь сжатые зубы отрывисто отвечает Илья, тесня зверюгу подальше от Кириллова и в то же время пытаясь преградить ей выход с арены. Там, у раздевалок, остался Соло, но он безоружен, толку от него будет немного. В “Арене” оружие запрещено, даже официально дозволенные на Церте парализаторы. Бластеры есть у шерифа и солдат охранного отряда. Да еще Гернард на правах хозяина заведения демонстративно пренебрегает собственным запретом и расхаживает по спортбару с парализатором в наплечной кобуре. Сейчас Илью это обстоятельство радует. Лучше парализатор, чем ничего. _

_         - Значит, пять. Одного положил ты. Одного я сейчас, - продолжает Илья. Кириллов пытается зайти рессу с другого бока, но лучше бы уж он не отлеплялся от стены, с такой-то раной на ноге. - Двое выскочили наружу. Этот последний. Сержант?!... _

_         Тот зажимает живот ладонью, складывается вдвое, сползает на снег.  Ресс бросается снова, метя ему в горло. Илья не успевает дотянуться. Все, что он может - это прыгнуть следом, ухватить тварь за заднюю лапу и хвост, не давая добить упавшего Микки. И в полёте он  чувствует, как напрягается и цепенеет под руками тело ресса. Кажется, кто-то снаружи все-таки успел почти вовремя. Илья отпускает жёсткую чешуйчатую лапу, тянется вперед в последнем рвущем жилы броске. И отрубает голову ящера за мгновение до того, как зубастая пасть смыкается на беззащитном сейчас горле сержанта. _

 

_ *** _

_         Рессы, цокая когтями по полу коридора, врываются в тамбур перед раздевалками. Врач, заливая кровью белый халат, падает на пол первым. Джи Ти выхватывает из кобуры парализатор, стреляет - но тварь двигается слишком быстро и непредсказуемо. Импульс уходит выше, в “молоко”. А ресс просто отмахивается когтистой лапой - и Гернард оседает вниз, выронив оружие. _

_         Соло не успевает протянуть руку за упавшим парализатором, когда из-за приоткрытой двери медблока появляется человек с игольником в руках. Он двигается скованно, принужденно, словно после тяжелой болезни. Соло бросает взгляд на лицо, обезображенное швами и послеоперационным отеком. Варга!  Вжавшегося в стену за дверью Наполеона тот не замечает. _

_         Очень хладнокровно, явно со знанием дела, Варга стреляет в одного ресса, в другого, - словно в тире. Убивает обеих тварей. Наполеон понимает: на арене Илья и Микки сражаются сейчас с оставшимися ящерами. Он активирует чип, чтобы найти в вирт-пространственной путанице нити сигналов от пульта, которым останавливают рессов. Садится на пол в углу, пытаясь поровну разделить внимание между опасной реальностью и вирт-средой. Нащупывает нужный контур, пытается войти - и наталкивается на противодействие. Варга, возможно, еще не вполне оправился после операции и экстренного выхода из криосна, и стоящего за дверью Соло просто не заметил. Но активацию чипа он замечает практически мгновенно. _

_         Шериф присутствовал на зрительской галерее во время боя Ильи и Микки, потом куда-то то исчез. Сейчас Соло чувствует его появление в вирт-пространстве: искрящаяся опасной силой сеть, мгновенно сплетенная поверх контура управления рессами, отделяет Наполеона от остального информационного пространства, заперев его внутри. Соло пытается вытянуть нить-щуп вовне и не встречает препятствий. Значит, шериф просто страхует его, предоставляя возможность спокойно разобраться с пультом.  _

_         Соло вклинивается в контур, вливается в него, пробегает по разветвленной сети. Из шести ответвлений пять заканчиваются тупиками. Значит ли это, что в живых остался только один ресс? На конце шестого поводка - рвущаяся вперед сила, подталкиваемая импульсом с пульта. Наполеон меняет полярность сигнала и для надежности кольцом оплетает рецепиента, изо всех сил захлестывает поводок, тянет назад. И чувствует, как петлю ошейника дублирует жгучее щупальце из сети шерифа. Одновременно с этим объект приложения их совместных усилий перестает существовать, и Соло обнаруживает себя в тупиковом коридоре, в который превратилось шестое ответвление контура.  _

_         Он открывает глаза: зажмурился все-таки, не справился с потоком информации от зрительных нервов, отвлекающим от работы с вирт-средой. И видит шерифа и Варгу, стоящих друг напротив друга с оружием наизготовку.  _

_         Параллельно он обнаруживает в виртуальном пространстве цертианской сети почти непроницаемую стену, которой не было раньше. Сплетенную из двух противоборствующих сил, визуализированных его подсознанием как провода различной структуры.  _

_         В реальном мире Варга поднимает руку с игольником, его палец начинает вдавливать спусковой крючок. Шериф вскидывает парализатор: то ли его личный набор носимого с собой оружия не ограничивается одним лишь бластером, то ли просто  подобрал брошенный Гернардом. Но его движения замедлены, будто он увяз в густом киселе. Слишком много ресурсов уходит на удержание защиты в вирт-среде, - понимает Соло. Варга успеет выстрелить первым. _

_         Наполеон закрывает глаза, откидывается назад, затылком и лопатками ощущая холод стены. И запускает сразу несколько нитей в фантомную  решетчатую преграду перед собой, намертво вцепляясь в пульсирующий провод со стальным сердечником. Изо всех сил дергает на себя, отвлекая, мешая. И теряет сознание от ослепляющего, оглушающего импульса, сфокусированного на нем. Так, наверное, чувствует себя насекомое, попавшее под прицельную струю репеллента из баллончика. Слишком много для одного Наполеона Соло, - напоследок мелькает в его мозгу. _

_         Первое, что он видит, придя в себя, - склонившийся над ним шериф. Тот тычет ему в нос мерзко пахнущий флакон, явно найденный в запасах покойного врача “Арены”.  _

_         - Очнулся? Уже хорошо, - удовлетворенно замечает шериф. - Если чип цел, - считай, вообще повезло. Если нет - выставишь счет, оплатим. _

_         Соло кое-как фокусирует взгляд, озирается по сторонам, стараясь не слишком энергично вертеть головой. Кажется, из медблока был изъят не только нашатырь, но и гравиносилки. На них лежит обездвиженный Варга. В наручниках. Значит, шериф успел-таки выстрелить первым. _

_         Шериф меж тем включает гравиносилки, разворачивает их в тесном пространстве тамбура и, просунув кисть руки в петлю управления, делает шаг в сторону лифта. Останавливается. Бросает через плечо: _

_         - Спасибо. Вовремя вмешался, - кивает Наполеону и уходит, буксируя носилки за собой. _

 

_ *** _

_         Солнечный диск почти достиг горизонта, снег на горке искрится и отливает оранжевым, а в овраге залегли глубокие синие тени. Скоро ужин, и давно пора уже забрать свой рюкзак из кучи других таких же, валяющихся внизу под горой, в полукольце разбитой снежной крепости. Потому что ему идти до интерната гораздо дальше, чем компании новых приятелей. Он забрел сюда случайно после уроков - и застрял на полдня. Очень уж хороша гора. Ледяная, раскатанная до абсолютной гладкости, спускающаяся от парка вниз, к набережной. И еще дальше - извилистым путем вниз, к кирпичному старому зданию на берегу. Раньше там заправлялись водой флайеры городской пожарной службы, потом была лодочная станция, а сейчас - просто пристань, спуск к воде и торчащая на берегу заброшенная постройка с проросшими на крыше деревцами. _

_         Опаздывать на ужин не хочется. Он скоро пойдет. Только прокатится еще разок. Он придумал классную штуку, которую почему-то не делал никто из его сегодняшних знакомцев. Если не тормозить внизу, там где аллея парка переходит в набережную, а посильнее оттолкнуться и проехать дальше, то можно будет подпрыгнуть, как на трамплине, приземлиться на берегу и докатиться до самой пристани. И представлять при этом, будто летишь на флайере. Только надо сесть на рюкзак и ехать на нем, чтобы скользило лучше. А еще лучше - лечь на него животом и ехать головой вперед, словно ныряешь “рыбкой”. _

_         Рюкзак и вправду отлично скользит. Правда, в одном месте, где лед раскатан до самого асфальта, он противно скрежещет по земле. Жалко будет, если порвется. Предыдущий он случайно залил утащенной из кабинета химии кислотой месяц назад, и влетит за вторую подряд испорченную вещь наверняка нешуточно. _

_         На повороте он, как и было задумано, разгоняется, изо всех сил отталкиваясь руками, и летит - вправду словно на флайере - но не в сугроб у пристани, а чуть правее. Туда, где на фоне алеющего заката почти не видны торчащие из прибрежного льда покосившиеся металлические сваи от снятого на зиму причала. _

_         Сознание возвращается медленно и неохотно. Потому что боль приходит первой, и не хочется выныривать из забытья на поверхность - туда, где так нестерпимо болит изломанное ударом о стойки причала тело. Но кто-то тормошит его, над ухом раздаются встревоженные голоса. Кажется, это кто-то из старшеклассников из их интерната, возившихся неподалеку на льду с парусной лыжей.  _

_         - Кириллов, ты живой? Вставай давай. Ну давай, давай уже, поднимайся. Не лежи на снегу. _

_         - У него на животе рана, не тряси его! Врача надо! _

_         - Нет врача… _

_         Голоса отдаляются, потом возвращаются снова. Его никак не оставляют в покое: переворачивают, возятся с одеждой, прижимают что-то к животу и бедру. _

_         - Лежи, лежи, не рыпайся… Эк тебя угораздило!  _

_         - Это флайер, - шепчет он, с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь прокушенные при ударе губы. - Не справился с управлением… _

_         - Какой еще флайер? _

_         - Нужно его со снега этого забрать! - снова вступает другой голос. - Сейчас, Дим, мы тебя на носилки переложим. _

_         - Я не Дима, - он закашливается и умолкает.  _

_         - Ну, значит, Митя.  _

_         Склонившихся над ним лиц Митька не может различить, но голос знакомый. Точно, из их интерната. И фамилию помнит, и имя. Может, и рюкзак догадается подобрать. Живот уже почти не болит, и Митька даже улыбается слегка, когда его поднимают и кладут на носилки. Главное - чтобы про рюкзак не забыли. _


	10. Chapter 10

\- Подожди, - Соло окликает Илью, тот останавливает носилки и оборачивается.  
\- Что?  
Наполеон молча кивает на свесившуюся вниз руку сержанта с наполовину выдвинутыми когтями.  
Илья ловит ее, сильно нажимает большим пальцем на середину ладони. Когти втягиваются, будто и не было их. Габи подходит с другой стороны, берет сержанта за вторую руку, нажимает.  
\- Не… - начинает было Илья и, не договорив, резко дергает Габи за шиворот. Та успевает только задушенно пискнуть: Курякин двигается сейчас со скоростью, которая обычному человеку и не снилась. Когти на руке Микки, прежде чем втянуться, выдвигаются до конца. Илья успевает оттащить Габи на пару футов, но бритвенно-острые лезвия все же чиркают по ее предплечью. Рукав тут же набухает кровью, обжигающая боль доходит до сознания секундой позже.  
От неожиданности Габи не может издать ни звука, только зажимает рану пальцами и расширенными глазами смотрит, как падают на пластиковый пол частые темные капли.  
Наполеон двумя руками берется за манжету ее рубашки, резко дергает, разрывая рукав до локтя и еще выше.   
\- Черт, длинный какой порез, - выдыхает он. - Артерия цела. Давай прижмем чем-нибудь, и держи другой рукой. Руку не опускай, держи вот так!   
Соло окончательно отрывает рукав ее рубашки, сворачивает. Осторожно отводит пальцы Габи, плотно прижимает свернутую ткань к порезу.  
Рубашку Габи почему-то жаль гораздо больше, чем руку. Она послушно держит ладонь у плеча, прижимает к ране обрывок рукава и через силу переставляет ноги, временами больно ударяясь бедром о край носилок. Голова противно кружится, перед глазами будто мошкара мельтешит. Когда она уже готова сдаться и сесть прямо на пол, кто-то из напарников подхватывает ее и усаживает на носилки. Голова клонится к коленям. Словно сквозь вату в ушах она слышит голос Курякина:  
\- Мы их так опрокинем. Сейчас я спереди перехвачу, ты берись за две петли сзади - и понесли. Сержант, ты там оклемался? Флайер свой посадил или еще летишь? Не знаю какой, тебе виднее. Ты все про какой-то флайер твердил. Ну раз оклемался, присмотри за соседкой, чтоб не выпала. Ковбой, да прибинтуй ей эту тряпку покрепче, она сама не удержит! Готово? Три-четыре, взяли!  
К тому времени, как процессия добирается наконец до офиса шерифа, зрение и слух у Габи возвращаются в норму. Она косится на руку сержанта, придерживающую ее за пояс брюк. Вот ведь угораздило сунуться куда не просили! Пусть бы Курякин сам с ним возился… Ее взгляд падает на дисплей кирилловского комма, и Габи удивленно хмурится. Комм работает в режиме аудиотрансляции. Когда Микки его включил? Еще перед атакой рессов?   
\- Сержант, комм… - выдавливает она.  
Кириллов приподнимает веки, переводит на нее расфокусированный взгляд. Габи перегибается через него, здоровой рукой дотягивается и отключает режим передачи.  
И пару секунд спустя приходит вызов на комм Наполеона.  
\- Каннингем, - растерянно выдыхает тот, бросив взгляд на дисплей. - Он что, все это время нас слушал?!

Соло принимает вызов, включает видео, вкратце описывает ситуацию и показывает Доку носилки с двумя пациентами.   
Микки щурится в камеру, потом выдавливает:   
\- Ты с самого начала всё слышал?  
\- Да, - хмуро отвечает Док.  
\- А зачем ты трансляцию включил? - с недоумением спрашивает сержанта Илья.  
\- Случайно… смотрел, почему… сообщение не отправилось, - поясняет Кириллов.  
\- Сообщение? - вскидывается Наполеон. Они с Ильёй переглядываются. Курякин на ходу быстро просматривает исходящие сообщения на комме сержанта, отыскивает нужное.  
\- Теперь понятно, - мрачно констатирует Илья. - Варга перехватил сообщение и выпустил рессов, чтобы они прикончили тебя и, если повезет, кого-нибудь из нас. Гернард нейтрализовал бы оставшуюся часть нашей команды. А Варга тем временем нашел бы способ убраться с Церты.  
\- “Стелларио”, - Габи с трудом разлепляет губы, и ее слышат не сразу.  
\- Ну, предположим, Джи Ти вряд ли бы простил Варге прегрешение против его любимого детища, - начинает Наполеон. - Тот устроил бойню в “Арене”... Что?!!  
\- “Стелларио”, - уже громче повторяет Габи. - Стартует через пару часов прямо в гонку.  
Курякин и Соло останавливаются синхронно, будто по команде. Габи едва не падает с опасно качнувшихся носилок. Илья вызывает шерифа, а Наполеон наконец обращает внимание на Дока, о котором все уже, кажется, успели позабыть.  
\- Пришлите за мной кого-нибудь на шаттле, - говорит Каннингем. Илья, успевший закончить разговор с шерифом, на секунду задумывается, потом отвечает:   
\- Погоди, может, его тут подлатают быстренько - и наоборот мы к тебе. У тебя же там медотсек как положено оборудован?   
Док только что зубами не скрипит, вступает было в спор, но возможность заняться лечением сержанта в подходящих условиях и на своей территории оказывается, видимо, весомым аргументом. Док нехотя соглашается с предложенным вариантом. И отключается, бросив напоследок:  
\- Идите уже быстрее, хорош трепаться!  
\- Почему он все это время молча слушал, не отправлял вызов? - недоумевает Габи. - Это же рехнуться можно, слышать и не иметь возможности вмешаться!  
\- Он был более или менее в курсе происходящего. Слышал, что мы делаем, и не вмешивался, чтобы не отвлекать, - пожимает плечами Илья. - Все правильно. Кириллов, включи-ка ты снова передачу, чтоб он не дергался.  
У дверей кабинета шерифа их перехватывает военный из охранного отряда, провожает вниз. Рядом с техническими помещениями находится фельдшерский пункт, занимающий два отсека. Минус третий уровень изначально был предназначен для технических нужд. Позже, когда Церта была изрыта тоннелями и пустотами, словно аламакский сыр, на минус третьем стали располагать и жилые отсеки, и вспомогательные службы. Но если верхние ярусы выглядят современно и аккуратно, то здесь, внизу, все иначе: минимум отделки; грубо, начерно вырубленные в толще камня комнаты. Наполеон помогает Габи слезть с носилок, и она с изумлением понимает, что пол под ногами имеет уклон градусов в десять-двенадцать. Ножки стула, на который она садится, подпилены так, чтобы сиденье было горизонтальным. Вся мебель, от шкафов до столов, приспособлена к эксплуатации тем же способом. Впрочем, хозяйку “хором” это ничуть не смущает.  
Высоченная, тощая, сморщенная чернокожая старуха - Трина Балтазар, если верить надписи на замызганном бейдже, - двигается, как пьяный богомол. Смотрит из-под тяжелых морщинистых, как у черепахи, век. Дожевывает порцию манча, распахивает дверь в коридор и сплевывает себе под ноги. Замерший в углу робот-уборщик оживает, подползает и вяло размазывает плевок по полу. Габи морщится: манч не является наркотиком или стимулятором, но человек, жующий его и постоянно отплевывающийся, невольно вызывает брезгливость.  
\- Что, опять рожает кто-то? - скрипучим голосом интересуется старуха.  
\- А ты что, акушерка? - не может удержаться от шпильки Габи.  
\- Я фельдшер, - скупо роняет Трина, потом все же снисходит до пояснений:   
\- У нас тут дамочка с транзитного рейса рожала не далее как вчера. А тут, значит, еще. Кучно пошли, косяком. Давай, давай сюда роженицу свою, посмотрим, что там у вас.   
Она жестом отстраняет от носилок Курякина и Соло. Те обречённо переглядываются. Трина включает светильник на потолке, настраивает и регулирует освещение. Руками, испещренными вязью серебристых татуировок, она пробегает вдоль тела сержанта. Прощупывает, простукивает живот, диафрагму, не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды всех присутствующих. Потом переводит взгляд на Илью и спрашивает:  
\- Вы родственники?  
\- Нет, - мрачно отвечает тот. - Мы оба с Салма.  
\- А то я не вижу, - бормочет себе под нос Трина. И продолжает уже в полный голос:  
\- Давай-ка вези его в госпиталь на Каталину. По дороге не родит, это я тебе гарантирую. Вы ребята крепкие. Я его обколю кровоостанавливающим, противошоковым, перевяжу как положено, а потом забирай его и пиздуйте на Каталину. Оперируют пусть там. Нет у меня здесь условий, чтобы полостную операцию проводить. И анестезию я ему не подберу, тут другие препараты нужны.  
\- У него внутреннее кровотечение, - возражает Илья. - Он кашлял и кровью отплевывался.  
\- Нет у него кровотечения, - сварливо отвечает Трина, - сейчас нет. Просто губу пробил клыками, - она бесцеремонно приподнимает губу сержанта, показывает. Микки морщится, но лежит покорно, не возражает. - А есть… что там у нас? Да, точно. Подкапсульная гематома печени. До госпиталя вполне потерпит.  
\- То есть все дело в отсутствии условий, а не квалификации? - интересуется Наполеон. Трина не удостаивает его даже взглядом, не то что ответом.  
\- Ты хотя бы сканер включила! - не сдержавшись, рявкает Курякин.  
\- У меня его нет, - флегматично сообщает старуха, заканчивая обрабатывать сержанту рану на ноге.  
\- А это? - Илья кивает на портативный медсканер.  
\- Это было сканером лет пятнадцать назад. А сейчас это декорация, - Трина пожимает плечами и включает аппарат, держит над животом сержанта. Сканер подмигивает зеленым.   
\- Видишь, здоров твой приятель. Цел и невредим. А дырка в животе нам всем просто приснилась.  
Она наводит сканер на Илью.  
\- А у тебя инсульт.  
\- Какой еще инсульт, - рычит Курякин, - нет у меня никакого инсульта!  
\- Нет, - соглашается Трина. Потом, критически оглядев покрасневшего от злости Илью, добавляет:  
\- Но давление тебе не мешало бы снизить. Того и гляди удар хватит.  
Она обводит взглядом присутствующих, потом прижимает к плечу Габи инъектор с анестетиком.   
\- Еще вопросы есть?   
\- Как ты ставишь диагноз без сканера? - спрашивает Соло.  
\- Я сама сканер, - говорит Трина, что-то делая с рукой Габи. - Я с Лессы. Если я стою в нескольких дюймах от тебя, то по биополю могу сказать, что с тобой не так.   
\- Как это? - не верит Габи. На руку она старательно не смотрит.  
\- Ну вот как если бы ты поговорил пару минут с человеком - и по разговору понимаешь, дурак он или нет. Точнее объяснить не смогу, если ты сама не с Лессы. Так, с тобой все. В ближайшие двенадцать часов можешь не трогать. Потом придёшь на перевязку.  
Габи смотрит наконец на порез, который вот-вот скроется под слоем регенопластика, и брови ее невольно ползут вверх. Рана зашита кустарным способом, хирургической иглой и кетгутом.   
Габи окликает Курякина, демонстрирует ему руку. - На твоём месте я бы не настаивала на немедленной операции для Кириллова, - говорит она.  
Трина презрительно кривит губы.  
Илья внимательно смотрит на шов, потом говорит:   
\- Если она ставит диагнозы так же, как шьет, то, думаю, можно ей поверить и повременить до “Чайки”. А лучше пусть сама прооперирует.  
\- То есть это, по-твоему, хорошо? Вот это макраме с нитками и узлами?  
\- Да, - подтверждает Илья. - В отсутствие аппарата клеточной сварки это хороший вариант. Так делают.  
\- Где? В пещерах? В лесу? Под танец шамана?  
\- Много где, - задумчиво говорит Илья.  
Соло вскидывает руку с браслетом комма:  
\- Каннингем вызывает! - и переводит комм в режим конференц-связи.  
Док, не дожидаясь вопроса, быстро говорит:   
\- Пусть оперирует. Насчет анестезии я проконсультирую. Дай мне с ней поговорить. И валите уже оттуда, устроили тут из медотсека проходной двор.  
Габи мысленно готовится к путешествию в обратном направлении - наверх, в медблок “Арены”. Но второй отсек фельдшерского пункта неожиданно оказывается - по словам Дока - неплохо оборудованной операционной. Они оставляют сержанта на попечении Трины и под наблюдением Каннингема, а сами идут в кабинет шерифа. 

***  
Шериф протягивает Наполеону флеш-карту от жилого отсека в гостинице “Арены”.  
\- Можете переночевать здесь, чтобы не гонять флайер туда-сюда.  
\- Освободилось помещение? Гонки-то закончились, - Соло испытывает совершенно искреннюю и горячую благодарность за столь своевременный жест. Габи, кажется, вот-вот просто свалится. У Ильи заострились черты лица, под глазами залегли тени. Как сейчас выглядит он сам, Наполеон предпочитает не думать.  
Шериф кивает.  
\- Можно сказать и так. Это было жилье экипажа “Стелларио”. Я их задержал до выяснения причастности к побегу Варги, и в гонку они не идут. Переночуют в камере, так что комната им не понадобится. Но похоже, что они впутались в это дело случайно. Штурман рассорился с капитаном и механиком, а Варга очень своевременно предложил свои услуги. Продемонстрировал пару трюков на скорость принятия решений, на мгновенную обработку больших объемов данных: благо, чип позволяет. Капитан впечатлился, выгнал штурмана и согласился взять Варгу, не афишируя замену до следующего этапа. Правила гонок такое позволяют, а если бы претензии возникли со стороны пограничников… Видимо, он счел, что победителей не судят, - а они были фаворитами, - и организаторы гонок убедят пограничную службу закрыть глаза на нарушение.  
\- Не повезло, - замечает Наполеон. - Были лидерами гонки, а теперь даже зрителями побыть не получится.  
\- Закономерное следствие спонтанного и невзвешенного решения, - пожимает плечами шериф. И после секундной паузы усмехается:  
\- Впрочем, я могу распорядиться, чтобы в камеру принесли стереовизор.

***  
Габи и Наполеон уходят, а Илья остается.  
\- В каком состоянии ваш пилот? - спрашивает шериф. - Что-нибудь еще требуется?  
\- Его сейчас готовят к операции. Он стабилен, но у него приличная кровопотеря, а восполнить нечем. Моя кровь не подходит. Наш врач считает, что можно обойтись и без трансфузии, но лучше бы подстраховаться. Фельдшер говорила, что у нее есть какая-то мысль на этот счет. Кстати, о фельдшере. Что вы можете сказать про нее? Врач наш, когда услышал, что она с Лессы, дал “добро” на операцию, но слишком уж она...  
Конец фразы повисает в воздухе.  
\- Все правильно сделали, - говорит шериф. - Она врач, причем хороший. По моим данным, она работает на Шаровое скопление в качестве завербованного агента. Сбор информации, мелкие поручения. Могу сбросить вам ее досье, если сочтете нужным. До сих пор сложившаяся ситуация нас вполне устраивала. Мы про нее знали, а она насчет салмской резидентуры на Церте была, насколько мне известно, не в курсе. Один-ноль в нашу пользу. У нее нет гражданства и права работать в должности врача, но квалификации это не отменяет. Пару раз на моей памяти она делала сложные операции вместо Джонсона.  
Илья, услышав фамилию погибшего медика, вскидывает голову.  
\- Что? - опережает его вопрос шериф. - Курякин, вы ждете от меня, чтобы я оценил правильность ваших действий? Я не собираюсь давать никаких оценок, я не ваш куратор. Записи с камер я еще не видел, возился с Варгой. Насколько вы эффективно действовали - сказать не могу. Если хотите мое личное мнение - удалось обойтись малой кровью. Остальное вам расскажут эксперты и ваше начальство.  
\- Что с Варгой? - спрашивает Илья.  
\- Снова погрузили в криосон. Не дожидаясь, пока он придет в себя. У меня есть информация, что в случае ареста он может уничтожить чип.  
\- Да, мы сталкивались с такой технологией, - подтверждает Илья.  
\- Вы уже оповестили свое начальство, что Варга задержан?  
\- Да.  
Шериф пожимает плечами с видом человека, смирившегося с неизбежным.  
\- Варга - слишком крупная фигура. В любом случае его ждет международный трибунал. Конечно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы его задержание было исключительно салмской операцией, но увы. По крайней мере, вывозить его будут нашими силами.  
\- Я предполагал, что мы возьмем камеру на “Чайку”, - возражает Илья.  
\- Опрометчиво. “Чайка” - слишком легкая мишень. Есть другой выход: торпедный катер из сектора В74. Я уже связался с ними. Можете согласовать это с руководством А.Н.К.Л. Вряд ли у них найдется лучший вариант.  
Илья кивает, соглашаясь. В этот момент на рабочий комм-пульт шерифа приходит вызов. Шериф поднимает бровь, бормочет что-то вроде “легка на помине”, но вызов принимает; выводит картинку на настенный экран.  
Трина Балтазар не утруждает себя приветствием - или просто не хочет тратить время на формальности, а сразу переходит к делу.  
\- Какая у вас группа крови, Джордж?  
\- Вторая, резус-отрицательная, - нейтрально сообщает шериф.  
Трина недоверчиво, с упреком качает головой:  
\- А по международной классификации?  
Повисает пауза.  
\- Шестая, - наконец с усмешкой отвечает шериф.  
Они с Ильей переглядываются, шериф досадливо пожимает плечами. “Один-один”, - мысленно констатирует Илья.  
\- Подходит, - говорит Трина. И, видимо, переключившись на канал Каннингема, уточняет:  
\- Сколько можно забрать у салмца единовременно? Синтекрови и синтеплазмы тут хоть залейся, четырех групп. Но у твоего приятеля, сам понимаешь, группа неходовая, ни с одной из четырех не совместимая.  
\- У меня есть запас синтекрови моей группы, - со вздохом говорит шериф. - Сейчас пришлю к вам кого-нибудь отнести.

***  
Гостиничный номер в “Арене” мало чем отличается от любого другого жилого отсека на Церте. Три односпальных кровати-модуля, пара кресел, шкаф, журнальный столик. Габи лежит на кровати поверх покрывала и дремлет; Соло сидит в кресле, прикрыв глаза. Пришедший на его комм вызов выдергивает Наполеона из оцепенения: сигнал идет с “Чайки”.  
\- Прооперировали? - спрашивает он Дока.  
\- Да, все хорошо, - отвечает тот. Голос Каннингема звучит глухо и, против обыкновения, безэмоционально. Изображение Док не включает, но и без того понятно, что он вымотан до предела.  
В это время входит Илья. Он сбрасывает куртку, садится в кресло и молча слушает.  
Габи, не открывая глаз, спрашивает:  
\- Как это ты доверил своего Кириллова какой-то дремучей бабке? Которая не пользуется медицинскими приборами и лечит чуть ли не наложением рук? И вообще неясно, в своем ли она уме. Ей небось лет двести, если не больше.  
\- А я думаю, лет пятьдесят с небольшим, - возражает Док. - Просто она с Лессы, там сила тяжести 0,6 не то 0,7g. Ты про лесских врачей когда-нибудь слышала? Они и вправду наложением рук лечить могут, серьезно. Они чувствуют биополе и воздействуют на него, работают с ним. Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу это своими глазами. Уроженцы Лессы редко ее покидают, потому что на землеподобных планетах у них страдает и сердечно-сосудистая система, и опорно-дви...  
\- Так что она тут делает? На Церте же искусственная гравитация 1g, она здесь кони двинет очень скоро.  
\- А какого хе…, - Док косится на Габи, - а что все мы делаем не там, где нам будет лучше?  
Соло невесело усмехается. Илья кивает головой, соглашаясь.

***

Через пару часов Наполеона будит пришедшее на комм текстовое сообщение от Йориса: “Спасибо за наводку! Все было в топе новостей через две минуты, платформы из ресторана пригнали в “Арену” уже через полчаса, чтоб ни одна тварюшка не пропала! С меня пиво и информационная поддержка, как всегда.”  
Соло недоуменно рассматривает экран, борясь с желанием как следует встряхнуть комм и еще разок протереть глаза. Какую, черт побери, наводку?! Он ничего никому не сообщал!  
С соседней кровати приподнимается голова: Курякин услышал и проснулся.  
Соло, моргая и безуспешно силясь сфокусироваться, пытается переслать ему сообщение Йориса. Потом, мысленно плюнув, снимает браслет и сует дисплей под нос напарнику: благо, койки стоят рядом.   
\- Не возьму в толк, о чем он, - вполголоса жалуется Наполеон.  
Илья, помолчав, коротко бросает:  
\- Разберемся. Спи, - и убирает комм куда-то в изголовье своей кровати.  
Наполеон протестующе мотает головой, протягивает руку. Курякин вкладывает комм в его ладонь и снова роняет голову на подушку.  
“Сходите к Трине за сержантом”, - гласит очередное сообщение, упавшее на комм Соло уже наутро, после завершения сеанса связи с Уэверли.   
\- Ладно, теперь можно и проснуться, - бормочет под нос Габи, которая объявила себя тяжелораненой и на этом основании с чистой совестью во время отчета и инструктажа лежала, накрывшись с головой одеялом и повернувшись к начальству задницей. Ну, или спиной. И спиной тоже.  
В фельдшерский пункт агенты идут втроем. Кириллов, к некоторому удивлению Соло и Габи, имеет вид хотя и бледноватый, но выглядит определенно лучше, чем, скажем, агент Теллер, полночи промаявшаяся с мыслью “куда деть больную руку”. Но, судя по реакци Ильи, для салмцев такое быстрое восстановление - в порядке вещей. Курякин также без удивления выслушивает инструкции Трины: пациенту начинать вставать “уже сейчас”, не залеживаться, сегодня подниматься и ходить хотя бы до сортира и обратно, а на следующий день…  
\- Бежать марафон? - интересуется Габи скорее с любопытством, нежели со скепсисом.  
\- Перестать изображать из себя больного. Ходить, сидеть, иметь нормальное выражение лица. А марафон, так уж и быть, послезавтра.  
Каннингем рекомендации Трины одобряет и подтверждает. Соло, на краткое мгновение усомнившийся было в здравомыслии обоих медиков, вспоминает, как на Гельсе Илья отказывался от лекарств, утверждая, что боль и жар активизируют регенерацию. “Экстремальная реабилитация”, - мысленно фыркает он. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас Кириллова идти пешком никто не заставляет, и к флайеру его транспортируют тем же способом, что и вчера: на гравиносилках. Впрочем, на носилки он перебирается сам.  
\- Ты есть хочешь? - спрашивает сержанта Наполеон на пороге фельдшерского отсека. - Может, тебя уже покормить, когда доберемся?  
\- Не сейчас, - отказывается Кириллов. - Тошнит что-то. Видимо, лесский наркоз оказался чересчур экзотичным.   
\- Ну, наверное, Док санкционировал? - осторожно предполагает Соло. - Вряд ли это было самодеятельностью фельдшера Балтазар.  
\- Месть Каннингема за включенный комм? - невинным тоном комментирует Габи.  
Трина выходит из дальнего отсека с пакетом в руках, морщит лоб, копается в шкафчике и бросает в пакет еще несколько упаковок с лекарствами.  
\- Анестезию пришлось наскребать по сусекам по рецептуре вашего великого знатока салмцев, - сообщает она. - Я предлагала безмедикаментозно, как это делают у нас. Но ваш орбитальный гуру испугался такого шарлатанства. Все претензии к нему.  
\- В следующий раз - непременно безмедиказме… безмедикаментозно, - мрачно обещает сержант.  
\- Тьфу на тебя, дурак, - беззлобно ворчит Трина и, подкрепляя слово делом, высовывается в коридор - сплюнуть.

***  
Процессия останавливается в лифтовом холле. Грузовой лифт не работает: его вообще редко используют и включают лишь при необходимости. В пассажирский носилки могут поместиться разве что вертикально. Микки садится на носилках, опускает ноги на пол.   
\- А ботинки мои вы забрали? - интересуется он.  
\- Забрали, - говорит Наполеон, - но ты лучше лежи. Вот доберемся до дома - тогда и начнешь марафоны бегать. А то мало ли, шов разойдется, лифт застрянет…  
\- Ты сценарии к фильмам ужасов не пробовал писать? - усмехается Илья.   
“...из-под дверей застрявшего лифта струились потоки крови…” - мечтательно произносит Габи.  
\- Шестой группы, - резюмирует Курякин, направляясь к выходу из холла. - Пойду на верхний ярус, включу грузовой лифт.  
Но, не успевает он отойти на пару шагов, как его комм начинает вибрировать.  
\- Адам, - с легкой досадой говорит Илья и принимает вызов. По холлу, эхом отразившись от стен, разносится горестный вопль:  
\- Кой черт меня дёрнул ставить на ординар!   
Наполеон фыркает, Илья качает головой.  
\- Я думал, победит этот… залетный, - продолжает Адам. - Здоровенный такой! А он взял и продул!  
Илья косится на Микки и ровным тоном отвечает:  
\- Не знаю, утешит это тебя, или наоборот, но бой был договорной. Он поддался. Какой смысл было отдавать победу транзитнику? Он улетит откуда прилетел, а я останусь. Народ-то на меня потом будет ходить смотреть.  
\- Ах вы сволочи! - шипит Адам, - впрочем, довольно беззлобно, - чтоб я еще раз с вами связался! - и отключается.  
\- А я поддался? - с внезапным интересом спрашивает Микки.  
\- Тебе виднее, - коротко отвечает Илья, читая текстовое сообщение, пришедшее на комм во время диалога с Адамом. - Ладно, я пошел включать лифт, а потом зайду к шерифу. Не ждите меня, летите домой. Я ненадолго.  
После всех произошедших накануне событий и ночевки в “Арене” называть их прежние сдвоенные отсеки домом получается очень легко.  
\- Иди сразу к шерифу, а лифт я сам включу, - говорит Наполеон.

***  
Габи присматривается и понимает, что пол перед лифтом не вполне горизонтален, хотя это и не так бросается в глаза, как в приемном отсеке фельдшерского пункта. Но там носилки парили над кушеткой, которая и задавала им горизонталь, поэтому не имели наклона. А сейчас ноги Кириллова чуть выше, чем голова. Габи начинает было разворачивать носилки, потом просто опускает их на пол и выключает. Садится, укладывает голову сержанта себе на колени. Тот щурится, смотрит на нее одним глазом. Когда открываются двери грузового лифта и оттуда выходит Соло, сержант лежит головой на коленях Габи и сквозь зубы рассказывает ей, что так, как после фирменного лесского наркоза, голова не болит обычно даже наутро после хорошей пьянки.  
\- Может, тебе не разговаривать тогда? - предлагает Наполеон, снова включая носилки и заводя их в лифт.  
\- Не. Если замолчу - потянет блевать. Помнишь вашу самогонку? Ну, ту бутыль с Шеата-4. Пит, кстати, из нее потом изумительную штуку сделал.  
\- Кто? - не сразу понимает Габи.  
\- Док.  
\- А, да, его же Питер зовут.  
\- Ага. Настойка синяя получилась. Ярко-синяя, представь. Вам еще достанется, если повезет. Если он там ее на нервах не допил. А было мутное вонючее пойло. Вот представь, что будет на следующий день, если это пойло все на двоих-троих за вечер приговорить.  
\- Летальный исход, - ежится Габи.  
Микки мотает головой и возражает:  
\- Ну, не леталь... Черт, меня вырвет сейчас! 

***  
В своем отсеке Микки оживает настолько, что начинает интересоваться, нельзя ли попытаться раздобыть кусок ресса. Наполеон проникается этой идеей и собирается уже обратиться к Йорису за поддержкой - правда, отнюдь не информационной. Но в это время возвращается Илья, неся на плече большой сверток в фольгированной пленке.   
\- Что это? - спрашивает Габи, уже, впрочем, догадываясь насчет содержимого свертка.  
\- Трофей, - коротко отвечает Курякин.  
\- Звездное небо, да ты едва ли не четверть туши откромсал! - восклицает Наполеон. - А как ты с “Транзитом”-то договорился?  
Илья пожимает плечами.   
\- Зашел к ним, заглянул на склад. Там как раз второго разделывали. Первый еще накануне закончился. Я отрубил кусок поприличнее. Думаю, счет за него они выставят Гернарду. Представьте, мясник транзитовский сказал, у этого ресса в желудке были куски другого ящера.  
\- А у другого в желудке должен быть кусок меня, - задумчиво говорит сержант, невольно прикасаясь к повязке на бедре.  
\- Ну извини, не угадал, - разводит руками Курякин.  
\- Нет, все правильно, - усмехается Микки. - Этот меня достал больше всех. Я тогда решил, что он-то меня и начнет жрать первым. Очень уж у него был… ярко выраженный пищевой интерес.  
\- О! - вдохновенно говорит Соло. - Кстати, о пищевом интересе! Бульон! Консоме с букетом карсинских трав, прокипятить с шеатской мадерой; корень сильдамора можно заказать на четвертом складе…  
\- А на еду не останется? - напряженным голосом спрашивает Габи. - Пожарить там, потушить?   
Курякин за ее спиной лицом демонстрирует полную солидарность с агентом Теллер.  
\- Я не стал сам возиться с разделкой туши, - вполголоса говорит он ей и сержанту, - просто взял первый же хороший кусок. Но мне обещали отложить еще печенку и окорок. Думаю, лучше пусть они полежат в холодильнике “Транзита”. Сохраннее будут.


	11. Chapter 11

Илья и Соло вдвоем идут в мастерскую, чтобы по горячим следам расспросить Родни о подробностях обнаружения криокамеры. По дороге Соло напоминает напарнику о странном сообщении Йориса.  
\- Это наверняка работа шерифа, - хмурясь, рассуждает Наполеон. - Ты же был у него, это явно его рук дело. Вернее, мозгов. И чипа. Кто еще мог от моего имени скинуть Йорису сообщение? Только Варга, но он в анабиозе. Не хочу даже думать, что Церта кишит такими же крутыми парнями, как Варга и шериф. А, Илья? Ты что-то выяснил? Или снова будешь темнить?  
\- Не буду, - обещает Илья. - Шериф подтвердил, что от твоего имени слил информацию Йорису. “Бойня в Арене, один труп, пять дохлых рессов, Джи Ти арестован”, - по памяти цитирует Курякин. - Из ”Транзита” быстренько прилетели, забрали рессов и перевели круглую сумму на счет Джи Ти. Я не понял, зачем это ему понадобилось, - честно сознается Илья. - Я не стал спрашивать. “Арену” он закрыл до завершения расследования. А может и навсегда. В зависимости от того, что будет с Гернардом.   
\- Шериф отмажет Джи Ти, - задумчиво говорит Наполеон, - они приятели. Думаю, насчет драгоценных туш рессов Гернард его попросил позаботиться, чтобы не пропали зря. А тот не захотел портить репутацию распусканием сплетен и сделал это от моего лица.   
\- Что значит “приятели”? - возмущенно рявкает Илья. - Гернард преступник!  
Наполеон усмехается, но не спорит.  
Курякин не успокаивается: идет, кусая губы, явно напряженно о чем-то думает. Потом все же спрашивает:   
\- У тебя что-то есть по Гернарду? Из твоих источников, помимо… - и сам себя обрывает:   
\- Проехали, забудь.  
\- Я узнаю, - обещает Наполеон. - Думаю, у ЦРУ есть по нему материалы. От той же Трины хотя бы. Вечером, ладно?  
\- Можем в баре сесть, - кивает на неоновую вывеску Илья. - Не “Транзит”, конечно, но здесь тихо, по крайней мере.  
\- Подожди до вечера, - качает головой Наполеон.  
Илья смотрит с легким удивлением, потом пожимает плечами:  
\- Ладно. Не горит пока.  
Родни держится с Ильей напряженно и неприветливо. Он понял, что его наемные работники и их “родственник” в очередной раз оказались не теми, кем представились. И, видимо, задается вопросом, все ли маски ему продемонстрировали, или есть у них в запасе еще пара-другая. Во всяком случае, когда Илья говорит, что они с женой увольняются, Род кивает безо всякого удивления. Зато с явным облегчением.   
\- Сегодня утром получил письмо из офиса шерифа, - ворчливо говорит он. - Предписание сотрудничать со следствием и ответить на все вопросы. В том числе на ваши. И еще один файлик с идентификаторами коммов Чака и Джеффри.  
\- Кто это? - с легким удивлением спрашивает Илья.  
\- Механики, которые работали у Джо Венстра в мастерской. Близнецы. Я давно просил Джо меня с ними связать, но тот все упирался…  
\- Расскажи подробно, что произошло в “Загадке”, - просит Наполеон.   
Разговаривая с ними, Род ковыряется в полуразобранной катерной дюзе. Рукава у него закатаны выше локтя, руки в саже и масле. Он шипит, пытается вытащить застрявшую кисть руки из сопла. Наконец выдергивает, содрав кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Снимает комм, кладет на стол. Вытирает руку об штанину, поправляет налобный фонарик и снова заглядывает в дюзу.  
\- Девчонка просила помочь с криокамерой, - сварливо говорит он. - Вот и все.

***

Габи с сержантом смотрят трансляцию карсинского этапа гонок. Микки - полусидя на кровати, опираясь спиной на подушку. Габи - лежа на полу, почти вплотную к экрану стереовизора. Старт гонки она смотрела, улегшись поперек кровати в ногах у сержанта. Но зрелище постепенно затянуло ее, и она сползла на пол, придвигаясь все ближе к экрану. На этот раз состязания интересны вдвойне, потому что общепризнанный фаворит - шеатский “Стелларио” - на этап просто не вышел.   
В отсеке витает сытный запах мясного бульона: Наполеон в конце концов согласился обойтись без мадеры и сильдамора, отчего, впрочем, вкус блюда не стал хуже или беднее. Да и сам Соло после дегустации согласился, что грех портить такой деликатес излишком приправ.   
Участвующие в гонках болиды уходят в гиперпрыжок, спустя мгновение экран разделяется на две части. Слева появляется картинка с выходящими из подпространства в районе внешних планет Карсина болидами. Справа - сводная таблица с результатами каждого участника.  
\- “Аргус” первый, - азартно вопит Габи, - я тебе говорила!  
Сержант с досадой бьет кулаком по подушке.  
Трансляция сменяется кадрами рекламы, и в этот момент на комм Габи приходит вызов от Рода. Габи отвечает, но сам Родни на экране не появляется. Звук есть, картинка есть, но транслируется что-то непонятное. Микки дергает было головой в ее сторону, но тут реклама заканчивается, и он снова прикипает взглядом к стереовизору. А Габи пытается понять, что же транслирует ей Родни. Кажется, это помещение мастерской.  
Камера плохо сориентирована; Габи виден только Соло и половина курякинской головы, но этого достаточно.   
\- Девчонка просила помочь с криокамерой, - доносится еле слышный голос Рода.  
\- Ты в курсе, кто там? - Вот Илью слышно прекрасно: видимо, он стоит рядом с лежащим на столе коммом.  
Сердце Габи пропускает удар. Она еще не сказала напарникам, что проговорилась Роду насчет Варги. Только сейчас она в полной мере осознает, как это было неосторожно и самонадеянно с ее стороны. Не станет ли эта миссия последней для нее в составе А.Н.К.Л., если Уэверли обо всем узнает? Пусть даже Илья и Соло будут молчать. Если Род начнет трепаться про Варгу налево и направо...  
\- Я вообще-то сказал, что буду нем, как лесский шварн, - с ленцой тянет Род. - И я все равно не поверил в ее басни.  
\- Так кто же? - Курякин очень настойчив.  
\- Салмский вождь и учитель, - посмеиваясь, говорит Родни. - Причем не в виде мумии, а живой, замороженный.  
Соло издает такой звук, словно подавился. И начинает кашлять.  
Курякин замирает, на шее и скулах у него выступают красные пятна: это видно даже на маленьком и не слишком ярком дисплее комма.  
\- Так что, это правда?! Я не поверил, но буду молчать, как шварн, - кажется, Род испуганно пятится от Ильи. Соло задает хозяину мастерской еще несколько вопросов, потом уводит Курякина, который после сенсационного заявления Родни так и не обрел дар речи.  
Габи смотрит на Рода с восторгом, словно он - такое же чудо, как шеатские светящиеся раковины или поющие кристаллы с Допиетты-1. А тот, уже надев комм на руку, перед тем, как разорвать связь, подмигивает ей.

***  
\- Нужно было отправить в гонку “Стелларио” с Варгой в качестве штурмана, - со смешком заявляет Габи после ужина. - Тогда бы я точно знала, кто победит. “Аргус” шел отлично, вышел из прыжка первым, но на последнем маневре была такая куча мала… короче, они застряли и пришли третьими.  
Микки довольно жмурится и никак не комментирует это сообщение.  
\- Так все-таки кто первый? - интересуется Илья, направляясь в душ.   
\- Маркабский “Вангуард”, - все-таки сообщает сержант, видя, что Габи отвечать не собирается.   
\- Своими руками, можно сказать, подготовила свой проигрыш, - бурчит Габи, когда Кириллов уходит в свой отсек. - Чертов Варга, так подвел...  
\- Вы что, на деньги спорили? - вскидывает бровь Соло.  
\- На щелбан, - нехотя сознается Габи. - По счастью, только на один. - Она потирает лоб. Потом смеется и качает головой. - Сплошной ущерб от него.  
\- То есть руки ему показалось мало, и он решил тебя добить? - Наполеон кивает на предплечье Габи с широкой полосой защитной пены. - В целом, одобряю такой подход. Последовательно и благоразумно. Когда заживет, с тобой будет сложнее справиться.  
Габи замахивается на него ложкой, Соло привычно уклоняется.  
\- А про руку… кажется, он не в курсе, - с заминкой произносит Габи. - Я так поняла, он решил, что я нарвалась на рессов там, возле медотсека, когда Джонсон погиб. Ну, и я… не стала вдаваться в подробности. Язык не повернулся сказать, что рессы тут ни при чем.  
\- Все равно ведь выплывет, - пожимает плечами Соло. - В отчетах, на обсуждениях с аналитиками…  
\- Ну… по крайней мере, не сейчас, - Габи морщится.  
\- Ладно. Не сейчас так не сейчас. Значит, при сержанте не обсуждаем руку, при Угрозе - Джонсона… впору список составлять.   
\- Да, Курякин аж подпрыгнул, когда сержант за ужином ляпнул насчет врача. Как-то он, на мой взгляд, слишком остро реагирует.  
\- Смерть Джонсона - результат его ошибки, - говорит Наполеон. - Ну, по крайней мере, он так считает. Он потерял контроль над ситуацией, в результате погиб посторонний человек.  
\- Посторонний, - фыркает Габи. - Ага, прямо совсем посторонний. А что Курякин мог в этой ситуации? Не ломать дверь? Тогда бы погиб сержант. Героически победить всех рессов сразу, в одиночку? Тоже нереально. Ты тоже считаешь, что он виноват?  
\- Нет. Я должен был не надеяться на когти Курякина и пронести с собой оружие, невзирая на запрет.  
\- Понятно, - скептически говорит Габи, - вы друг друга стоите. А Кириллов тоже считает, что все из-за него. Что он мало рессов убил и плохо сообщение зашифровал. А я в чем виновата?  
\- Не знаю, - со смешком отвечает Наполеон, - придумай.  
\- Не буду, - решительно возражает Габи. - Пускай аналитики придумывают, они за это деньги получают.

***

Когда Илья выходит из душа, Соло и Габи, как ни в чем ни бывало, обсуждают подробности гонки. Наполеон, сидящий за столом, оборачивается к Курякину:  
\- Ты хотел досье на Джи Ти? Вот, взгляни.  
Илья тянет к себе вирт-окно. Габи, лежащая на кровати, переворачивается на живот и вытягивает шею. Илья дублирует окно и толкает к ней.  
Как следует из досье, Гернард и Джо вместе воевали. Потом Гернард - очень недолго - был женат на сестре Джо. Та погибла при аварии “Солнечного ветра” в сорок девятом. Когда Джи Ти обустроился на Церте, он перетащил сюда бывшего армейского приятеля, по совместительству родственника. Купил ему кафе и мастерскую. Поддерживал финансово. А Джо выполнял для него несложные поручения. Порой - щекотливого характера, в обстряпывании которых уважаемый хозяин “Арены” не хотел быть уличенным.  
\- Я был уверен, что Венстра - безобидный алкаш,- замечает Соло.  
\- Да так оно и есть, - хмыкает Илья, закончив чтение. - Но даже самый безобидный алкаш может создать окружающим кучу проблем. Особенно под руководством такого энергичного авантюриста, как Гернард. Как ты вообще умудрилась заметить насчет манипуляторов погрузчика? - обращается он к Габи.  
\- Если честно, я его заподозрила уже давно,- со смешком сознается та. - После теста на тумбочку. Сами же говорили: кто её испугается, - нормальный человек, кто не испугается - наверняка или преступник, или опасный маньяк.  
\- Напомните мне, кому там еще, кроме Джо, нравилась наша тумбочка? - насквозь фальшивым тоном интересуется Илья.  
\- И заодно напомните, кто там меня с этой тумбочкой сравнивал, - бурчит Соло.  
\- Полгода назад я не понимала, что делаю, и к каким последствиям мои действия приведут, - задумчиво говорит Габи, - просто барахталась в мутной воде и ничего не видела. А сейчас как-то...понятнее все. И насчёт Джо с криокамерой. И насчёт Родни, что он поможет…  
\- Интуиция - хорошая штука, - говорит Соло.  
\- Если не увлекаться и не перегибать палку, - добавляет Илья. - Положим, с Родни ты сейчас угадала. Начала бы ему врать - он бы тебя расколол. Но вообще…  
Габи прикусывает губу.  
\- Он не будет трепаться, - успокаивающе говорит Соло. - Если нам не сказал, то и дальше будет молчать.  
\- Вы засекли трансляцию? - спрашивает Габи.  
Илья кивает.  
\- Ковбой засек. У него же чип.  
Соло вскидывает удивленный взгляд на Илью. Тот дергает уголком губ.  
\- Сейчас с Родни все было правильно, - повторяет он, обращаясь к Габи. - Просто больше так не делай.  
\- За исключением тех случаев, когда делать надо именно так, - подводит итог Наполеон. Габи и Илья синхронно возводят глаза к потолку; Соло прячет ухмылку.  
\- В принципе, что можно предъявить Гернарду? - спрашивает Соло после недолгого молчания. - То, что он пытался убрать тебя чужими руками?  
\- Когтями, клыками, шипами, - бормочет Габи.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что в его глазах мы были наемными убийцами, - продолжает Наполеон. - При наличии хорошего адвоката это можно будет представить если не как самозащиту, то, по крайней мере, как смягчающее обстоятельство. Он бы и сам тебя попытался убрать, будь вы равными соперниками.  
Илья хмурится и задумчиво признает:  
\- Думаю, шерифу действительно нет смысла его трогать. Гернард - одна из ключевых фигур на Церте: влияние, связи… Убери его - и статус кво нарушится, пойдет перетасовка сил. Проще оставить все как есть.  
\- Это и называется “приятели”, - фыркает Наполеон. - Когда при прочих равных выбор между “убрать” и “не трогать” делается в пользу последнего, и аргументы - один к одному - подбираются тоже в пользу этого решения.  
Илья начинает злиться. Резко выдыхает, чиркает кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику кресла. Соло косится: не когтями ли? Но, вроде бы, нет.  
\- Перетасовки все равно не избежать, - говорит Илья. - Если бы ты не совал нос куда не надо, у всех было бы гораздо меньше проблем.  
\- О чем ты? - недоумевает Наполеон. - А, насчет шерифа? Я буду молчать. А вот Трина наверняка не смолчала в свое время. Так что, думаю, ЦРУ тоже руководствуется принципом “проще оставить как есть”. Да и вряд ли у них есть доказательства существеннее, чем подозрения Трины. Биополе к делу не подошьешь.  
\- Не верю, - тяжело роняет Илья. - Извини. Я бы молчать не стал.   
\- Шериф был очень убедителен, - Соло трет лицо и затылок руками, морщится, - и сделал мне щедрое предложение. Так что в ближайшие несколько месяцев цертианские тайны салмской резидентуры в полной безопасности. А потом… да и потом тоже. Хотя за это время информация может устареть.  
Габи приподнимается на локтях, изумленно смотрит на Соло. Тот разводит руками:  
\- Ну да. Он обещал провести кое-что через свою бухгалтерию.  
\- У тебя хватило нахальства его шантажировать? - недоверчиво говорит Габи.  
Илья, не обращая внимания на ее слова, шагает к столу, садится на пол и смотрит в лицо Наполеона таким взглядом, словно пытается увидеть его насквозь.  
\- Ты поэтому насчет досье просил до вечера подождать? - спрашивает он. И сам себе кивает. - Чип?  
Соло откидывает голову на спинку кресла, закрывает глаза. Врать и отрицать больше нет ни сил, ни желания, ни смысла.

***  
Ночью Илью будит какой-то звук. Он поворачивает голову: это Габи, видимо, разбередив во сне руку, тихонько хнычет, не просыпаясь.   
Наполеон не спит. Полусидит, опираясь на изголовье кровати; глаза поблескивают в темноте. Илья молча кивает в сторону Габи. Соло дотягивается до аптечки, достает инъектор, прижимает к ее плечу. Габи пытается отмахнуться от его рук, потом все же просыпается.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, ничего, спи.  
\- Пойду заодно проверю, как там сержант, - говорит Илья. 

***  
Микки просыпается от ощущения чужого присутствия в комнате. Открывает глаза, моргает, обнаружив стоящего рядом с кроватью Курякина.   
\- Что случилось? - тревожно спрашивает Микки.  
\- Ничего. Зашел взглянуть, жив ты или помер, - усмехается Курякин.  
\- Не дождешься, - в тон ему фыркает сержант.  
\- Да не то чтобы я очень ждал… - Илья, кивнув, уже собирается уходить.  
\- Я не поддался тогда, просто пропустил удар, - быстро говорит сержант ему в спину. Тот останавливается. Момент для заявления выбран, конечно, не лучший. Но для Микки важно сказать это именно сейчас: когда он только что понял, как все произошло тогда, на арене. - Но я бы мог победить, если бы бой затянулся.  
\- Знаю, - кивает Курякин. - Сослагательное наклонение, - в его голосе проскальзывает легкая насмешка. - Если бы смог затянуть - смог бы и победить. Но ты хорошо дрался. И потом, с рессами, тоже.  
Его подчеркнуто хладнокровный тон раздражает сержанта.   
\- Ни хрена ты не знаешь, - с досадой говорит Микки.   
\- Все что нужно - знаю, - возражает Илья. - Видел.  
И уходит, мазнув Микки пальцами по плечу. Почему-то это “видел” для сержанта звучит обнадеживающе. 

***  
Через пару минут Илья возвращается, задвинув за собой переборку.  
\- Зачем дверь-то закрыл? - спрашивает Наполеон.  
\- Собираюсь осмотреть тебя на предмет обморожений, - усмехается Илья. - Полный и тщательный осмотр всей поверхности тела.  
\- Пятьдесят процентов мои, - ревниво напоминает Габи.  
\- Я больше, - строго говорит Илья. - Куда тебе пятьдесят? Соглашайся на тридцать пять, пропорционально массе!  
\- Вы что меня, жрать собрались? - догадывается Наполеон.  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Габи. - Сейчас, только хлеба принесу.  
\- Сбегу от вас к Доку с сержантом, - грозится Наполеон, - они мирные… А вы два хищных психа!  
\- Никуда ты не сбежишь! - Илья, смеясь, прижимает его плечи к матрасу. Переносит вес на руки - ни шевельнуться, ни вырваться.  
\- Так и держи, - одобряет Габи, - а то мне одной рукой с ним не справиться!  
Но Наполеон не настроен сопротивляться осмотру. Тем более когда его переворачивают на живот, когда пальцы Габи зарываются в волосы на затылке, кончик ее носа щекочет ухо, а между лопаток и вдоль позвоночника скользят разомкнутые губы Ильи.  
\- Эй, он не салмец, - фыркает Габи, - у него там нет ни лунок, ни шипов!  
\- Ему все равно, а мне приятно, - на секунду прервавшись, сообщает Илья.  
\- Нет-нет, - скороговоркой бормочет Наполеон, - продолжай! Я уже практически чувствую, как шипы пробиваются! Еще пара таких осмотров - и все будет: и лунки, и шипы!


	12. Chapter 12

Утром Габи, морщась, трогает волосы и прикидывает, что пошла уже пятая смена с тех пор, как она держала в руках расческу. Или шестая? В любом случае, результат подсчетов пугает. Ситуацию спасает тот факт, что перед боем в “Арене” она не поленилась заплести волосы в косу. Но сейчас прическа больше напоминает птичье гнездо, чем плод осознанной человеческой деятельности.  
Вымыть голову одной рукой оказывается несложно, расчесаться - тоже. Но когда высохшие пряди начинают падать на лицо, закрывая поле зрения, настроение Габи отнюдь не улучшается. Чертова рука! Чему там болеть? Но шов под слоем регенопластика ноет, тянет, пульсирует. Когда заколка во второй раз выпадает из непослушных пальцев и, брякнув, закатывается под кровать, сзади - бесшумно, как всегда, - подходит Курякин. Поднимает заколку, стряхивает с нее пыль, садится рядом.  
\- Давай я.  
\- А ты умеешь? - Габи с подозрением косится на него.  
\- А что тут уметь? Собрать в хвост и закрепить, только и всего. Невелика премудрость.  
Габи пожимает плечами, протягивает ему расческу.  
Илья подходит к задаче со всей ответственностью. Очень серьезно и старательно собирает рассыпающиеся пряди, хмурится. Наконец щелкает зажимом заколки.  
\- Готово.  
Габи проводит рукой по волосам. С одной стороны прическа идеальна - волосок к волоску. С другой - все то же птичье гнездо. Или нет, другое. Видимо, это уже гнездо какой-нибудь салмской птицы. Габи встает с кровати, делает шаг к зеркалу, чуть тряхнув головой. Заколка отстегивается и падает на пол - третий раз за утро.  
\- Сейчас переделаю. - Илья подходит к ней, снова вооружившись расческой. Возится еще несколько минут. Получившаяся прическа до боли напоминает предыдущую, но отраженную зеркально. Теперь идеальной выходит левая сторона, а справа торчат выбившиеся пряди.  
\- Ай! - заколка прижимает волосы, больно натягивая кожу. - Отстегни скорее!  
\- Ну, не знаю тогда. - Илья обиженно смотрит на нее в зеркало. - Попроси Соло, он в магазин пошел. Должен уже вот-вот вернуться. А мне надо к шерифу.  
Габи отчаянно старается не хихикать. Расстроенный собственной некомпетентностью Илья хмурится, дуется и выглядит глубоко уязвленным. Заколку он возвращает с таким видом, словно Габи специально ее испортила, чтобы подстроить его, Курякина, фиаско. Ага. И расческу тоже.  
Габи, не выдержав, все-таки фыркает, пытаясь замаскировать смех под кашель.  
\- Иди уже.  
Минут через пятнадцать Курякин вызывает ее по комму; Габи включает видеосвязь. Судя по картинке, Илья уже где-то на флайерной стоянке “Транзита”.  
\- Слушай, а здесь же есть парикмахерская! На нашем ярусе, за лифтовым холлом! - сообщает он, перекрикивая шум двигателей. - О, ты уже?..  
Волосы Габи заплетены в косу: точно такую же, с какой она была в “Арене” пару дней назад.  
\- Это Ковбой такое сделал? - недоверчиво спрашивает Илья.  
\- Нет, он еще не пришел. Я сержанта попросила.  
\- Вообще-то тебе самой надо руку разрабатывать, - недовольно отвечает Курякин.  
\- Ладно, завтра начну, - роняет Габи и отключается. - Или послезавтра, - сообщает она уже погасшему дисплею.  
\- Если ты напечешь оладьев, - ну, в качестве моральной компенсации для Курякина за твои внезапно проявившиеся парикмахерские таланты, - то, думаю, тебя простят, - говорит она Кириллову. - Вместо марафона - оладьи. А, Микки?

***  
Илья принимает вызов Соло, пришедший в разгар их с шерифом беседы.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит он Наполеону прежде, чем тот успевает хоть что-то сказать.  
\- Рад слышать, - отвечает тот и замолкает, переваривая информацию. Потом все же продолжает, с видимым усилием возвращаясь к первоначальной мысли. - Я сейчас не об этом. Я посоветоваться хотел. Тут у нас Док рвется на Церту. Проконтролировать, можно ли пациента перевозить. И наблюдать в процессе перевозки.  
Шериф переводит вызов на настенный экран.  
\- Ну, посадите “Чайку” на поверхность, - предлагает он. - На той стороне есть площадка для посадки малых и средних судов.  
\- Он не пилот! - доносится из-за спины Соло возмущенный голос Микки. - Он сроду крупнее флайера ничего не водил!  
\- Патовая ситуация, - замечает Наполеон. - Кому-то придется уступить, иначе вы никогда не встретитесь.  
\- “Чайку” можно пристыковать куда-то временно, - предлагает Илья. - Торпедный катер за Варгой когда придет? Вот пусть они заодно на своем шаттле Каннингема к нам подбросят.  
Шериф смотрит на Курякина с таким отсутствующим выражением лица, что Соло начинает уже размышлять, не заглючил ли хваленый генштабовский чип, “завесив” своего владельца. Но, видимо, такая странная мимика преследует какие-то воспитательные цели: отсутствующее выражение сменяется ожидающим. Илья на это никак не реагирует, и шериф сдается:  
\- Вы серьезно, Курякин?  
\- Я же не предлагаю провести для него экскурсию по кораблю, - пожимает плечами тот. - Все, что нужно - это подобрать “Чайку”, пристыковать к катеру и доставить нашего врача на Церту. Собственно, дальше шлюза его можно не пускать.  
\- Хорошо, - нехотя бросает шериф. - Катер уже на подходе. Я свяжусь с капитаном, уточню расчетное время прибытия и передам, чтобы они поймали вашу “Чайку” полем. Предупредите своего человека, пусть соберется заранее.  
***

Через три с половиной часа Каннингем входит в отсек. В душе шумит вода, Соло возится у плиты, Габи сидит на кровати с ногами.  
\- А где сержант? - спрашивает Док, когда с приветствиями покончено.  
\- Там, - кивает на соседнюю каюту Соло.  
\- Понятно, - после секундной паузы сухо говорит Каннингем. И направляется к двери.  
\- Вообще-то он сказал до ужина его не трогать, - предостерегает Габи. - Скоро там будет готово?  
\- Скоро. Еще минут двадцать, - отвечает Наполеон.  
\- Ты издеваешься? Я сейчас не выдержу и в “Транзит” пойду, раз уж “Загадка” нашими стараниями закрылась.  
Она спрыгивает с кровати, подходит к плите и утаскивает со сковороды кусок мяса.  
\- Уже мягкое! Можно есть.  
\- Еще нужна подлива, - возражает Соло, лопаточкой, как заправский фехтовальщик, отбивая очередную попытку покушения на будущий ужин.  
\- Сначала сержант с Курякиным довольно мирно беседовали о сортах колбасы, - поясняет он Доку, - но потом не сошлись во мнениях по поводу какой-то салмской футбольной команды. Сержант начал орать по-салмски, Курякин тоже. Было непонятно, но очень экспрессивно. Потом Илья плюнул, с горя ушел мыться, а сержант - видимо, тоже с горя - пошел спать. И сказал разбудить его к ужину.  
Габи стучит в дверь душевой, громко спрашивает:  
\- Ты там утонул? У нас гости! - и добавляет чуть тише:  
\- Я уже начинаю подозревать, что он собирает там анализатор сульгрид-частиц, как тогда на Шеате.  
\- Используй код Данига, - ехидно советует Наполеон.  
\- Нет, код Данига - это не ко мне, это к сержанту! Ну ладно, будите уже эту спящую красавицу! Я причесаться не могу!  
Она возвращается на кровать, пытается одной рукой скрутить волосы в узел. Пряди рассыпаются. Наполеон откладывает лопаточку, подходит и со второго раза собирает волосы Габи во вполне приемлемый хвост. Закрепляет хозяйственным зажимом-клипсой, вытащенной из кармана фартука.  
Габи смотрит в зеркало, одобрительно кивает.  
\- Сойдет. Но сержант умеет заплетать косичку. Причем двух разных видов.  
В это время дверь санузла распахивается, оттуда выходит Курякин. В проеме за его спиной видна вскрытая стенная панель и полка, на которой стоит ящик с инструментами. В руках Илья держит какую-то деталь неизвестного предназначения. В свете этого мысль насчет анализатора сульгрид-частиц уже не кажется шуткой.  
\- Там реле было неисправное, я вытащил, - говорит он, обращаясь к Наполеону. - Из-за него напор в душе так скакал.  
Потом, заметив Каннингема, кивает ему.  
Док, все это время молча стоявший возле двери и наблюдавший за происходящим с выражением легкого недоверия на лице, наконец отмирает и фыркает:  
\- Да, весело тут у вас.  
И толкает дверь смежного отсека.

***  
Сержант слышит шаги и покашливание и, еще не проснувшись, понимает, что это Док. Микки улыбается, не открывая глаз, потом щелчком прибавляет освещение и щурится сквозь ресницы на силуэт Дока.  
Тот подходит, застывает возле кровати. Смотрит напряженно, изучающе, словно сверяет с неким запечатленным в памяти образцом: что изменилось? Велик ли ущерб?  
\- Знаешь, почему я не люблю вот так валяться? - спрашивает Микки, чтобы прекратить эту инвентаризацию. - Потому что тебя в это время рядом лечь не заставишь. Все эти твои заморочки насчёт “болеешь - так уж болей”...  
Док то ли резко выдыхает, то ли фыркает, и ложится рядом - очень аккуратно, со стороны спины. Прямо слышно, как хрустят, перемалываясь в жерновах обстоятельств, его принципы насчет неприкосновенности кровати и постельного белья пациента. Кладет руку сержанту на бедро. Дышит в затылок, щекочет ухо губами.  
\- Я у себя седых волос пять штук обнаружил, - жалуется он.  
Микки чуть не воет вслух, когда на него обрушивается понимание, каково же пришлось Доку. Умом-то он понимал это и раньше, но сейчас, кажется, отсек затопило волной бессилия, одиночества и тоски, ненароком притащенных с “Чайки”.  
\- Я не хотел, - говорит он, сам не понимая, что имеет в виду. Не хотел включать комм? Не хотел так вляпаться?  
Док сдавленно рычит ему в загривок. Микки забрасывает руку назад, наугад сжимает пальцы: в горсть попал клок волос и ухо. Он не без труда - мешает повязка и слой пенозащиты на боку - садится в кровати, разворачивается к Доку и, наклонившись, еще раз повторяет прямо в это ухо, смешное и мягкое, как у всех инопланетников:  
\- Я не хотел.  
\- Уволимся к чертовой матери, - говорит Док, перевернувшись на спину и с несчастным видом моргая на синюю потолочную лампочку. - На гражданку.  
Микки аж захлебывается воздухом.  
\- Не хочу! - отвечает он с какой-то детской обидой и возмущением. - Только-только всё начало…  
\- Ничего себе! - восклицает Док, тоже садясь и хлопая себя ладонями по коленям, с веселым недоумением глядя на сержанта. - Где-то сверхновая взорвалась! Сержант Кириллов не только хочет или не хочет чего-то, но и сообщает об этом! То есть тебе понравилось? Нет, правда?!! Весь этот цирк с рессами, дырка в животе, операция, наркоз подручными средствами?  
Микки видит, что Док все прекрасно понял и сейчас просто издевается, но сержант не собирается его лишать этого невинного удовольствия. Пусть издевается. Имеет право на моральную компенсацию за тот гребаный радиоспектакль.  
\- Первый блин, - доходчиво поясняет Микки, - а так все очень даже…  
\- Какой еще блин? - ошарашенно спрашивает Док. - Очередная калька с салмского?  
Сержант кивает и снова ложится, толкая того на постель, - так, чтобы на этот раз Док оказался спиной к нему. Притягивает его поближе и говорит в ухо:  
\- Прости. “За включенный комм, за цирк с рессами, дырку в животе, операцию онлайн и пять седых волос”, - мысленно уточняет он. - Я правда не хотел. И… давай останемся в деле, ладно?

***  
Наутро Док приступает к своим прямым обязанностям: меняет повязку на руке Габи. Слой пенозащиты надо смыть, затем удалить с поверхности регенопластика все вышедшие наружу загрязнения, частицы отмерших тканей, и вновь напылить защитную пену. Каннингем обрабатывает шов, но закрывать его защитой не торопится. Внимательно смотрит, даже делает несколько фотоснимков с большим разрешением.  
\- Что там? - не выдерживает Габи. - Что-то не так?  
\- Наоборот, - Док, удовлетворив наконец свое любопытство, напыляет пену. - Шов очень аккуратный. И заживает быстрее, чем должен был. Через неделю будет не отличить от такого же, сделанного клеточной сваркой. Видимо, она действительно биополем как-то воздействует… А нельзя с ней вживую пообщаться, с этой фельдшерицей? Это далеко отсюда?  
\- Недалеко, но нам до отлета осталось три часа.  
\- Да за три часа весь этот шарик можно по экватору двадцать раз облететь! - восклицает Док. - Даже если заруливать в каждый кабак по пути! Я помню, мы с сержантом на Рамусе за три часа успели нарваться на патруль, отбояриться от задержания, уговорить их нас подбросить до ближайшей забега…  
\- Отвези его, - обреченно говорит Наполеону Курякин. - Пусть… опытом обменяются. Раз уж ему так приспичило.  
\- Я недолго, - обрадованно говорит сержанту Каннингем. - Слушай, у тебя же вещи собраны…  
\- Да мне и собирать особо нечего, - сообщает тот.  
\- Тогда, может, попробуешь поискать и заказать со склада какого-нибудь, если найдется что подходящее…  
\- Что? - переспрашивает сержант.  
\- Ну помнишь, мы с тобой на “Чайке” обсуждали, что консоль еще одна нужна в кухонный блок.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Микки, - поищу.  
Соло и Каннингем наконец отбывают в направлении “Арены” и фельдшерского пункта, а Илья заканчивает распихивать по карманам рюкзака немногие оставшиеся банки с тушенкой. Габи вытаскивает из бара почти пустую бутылку маркабского виски, выливает остатки в стакан, устраивается в кресле.  
\- А как же антибиотик? - интересуется сержант.  
\- А, ты на антибиотиках? Ну, тогда тебе не предлагаю, - отвечает Габи.  
\- Можно подумать, осталось что предлагать, - ворчит Кириллов. - Ну да, меня после операции Трина колола, и Док еще на ночь вчера… Трина сказала - мало ли, в каком дерьме эти рессы рылись своими когтями. Я думал, она тебе тоже назначила.  
\- Ну, ты-то, надеюсь, когтями в дерьме не рылся, - ехидно замечает Илья, прислоняя рюкзак к стене возле входа. - Тем более, она биополем как-то действует, если верить нашему доктору...  
\- При чем тут мои когти, - начинает было сержант. И осекается. Замолкает, смотрит с ужасом на Илью, на Габи.  
\- То есть это я? - спрашивает он наконец.  
Илья кивает.  
\- Ой, бля, - шепотом произносит сержант.  
Габи за его спиной показывает Илье кулак.

***

Одновременно с вернувшимися Соло и Каннингемом в отсек вваливаются Адам и Родни, зашедшие попрощаться. В отсеке становится тесно, не протолкнуться. Гости жмут руку Илье, обнимают Габи, кивают Наполеону.  
\- И куда вы теперь? - интересуется Адам.  
\- На Аламак, - пожимает плечами Габи. - Домой. Вот, ребята с “Чайки” обещали нас подбросить.  
Адам проглатывает дезинформацию столь же безмятежно, как и официальное объяснение бойни в “Арене”: просто рессы. Просто вырвались. Случайно, так вышло. Бывает. Две не знакомых ранее компании, в каждой по салмцу, направляются в одну сторону на одном корабле. Тоже бывает. Родни выпячивает нижнюю губу, испытующе смотрит на Габи, но молчит.  
Док пробирается к кровати, на которой, обвесившись вирт-окнами, сидит сержант.  
\- Вроде, нашел, - говорит Микки, подталкивая одно из окон Каннингему. - По размерам вписывается. Заказываем?  
Видя, как они роются в мебельных спецификациях, Род всматривается, уточняет, что и для чего.  
\- Да за каким хреном вы будете деньги тратить, когда вот он, подходящий вариант? Практически то же самое? - недоуменно интересуется Род. - То же, то же, не спорь. У меня глаз-алмаз, если не веришь - вот тебе рулетка, измерь и убедись. Давайте мы с Адамом, пока суть да дело, быстренько разберем и упакуем? Вы же не прямо сейчас стартуете, полчаса еще есть?..

Шериф подходит к салмскому шаттлу, который стоит сейчас на площадке возле “Транзита” под силовым куполом. Илья и Соло лично грузят в шаттл ящик, скрывающий криокамеру с Варгой и пустую камеру, в которой тот находился изначально. Периметр площадки оцеплен: шериф выделил десяток солдат “по просьбе друзей для охраны ценного груза”.  
\- Я сбросил вам всю информацию по “Стелларио”, результаты экспертизы криокамеры, найденной в “Загадке”, - вполголоса говорит Илье шериф, - и заодно досье на фельдшера Балтазар. Помнится, вы интересовались. А во второй директории - протокол допроса Джи Ти Гернарда, видео и текстовая расшифровка.  
\- Протокол беседы с ним, вы хотите сказать? - сумрачно уточняет Илья. - Он, кажется, неплохо устроился под домашним арестом, даже коммерческую деятельность не свернул.  
\- Хотите забрать его с собой для дальнейшего расследования?  
\- Мы обсуждали этот вариант с напарниками, - качает головой Илья. - Сошлись на том, что разумнее оставить его на Церте под вашим присмотром. Если аналитики сочтут, что он замешан глубже, чем мы думали, можно будет возобновить расследование. Надеюсь, он никуда не исчезнет.  
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, - шериф, насмешливо прищурившись, смотрит на Илью глаза-в-глаза, - кажется, впервые за все их недолгое знакомство. - Я знаю, что вы хотите сказать, Курякин. У вас это на лице написано. Что мне пора возвращаться на Салм? Могу вам сказать то же самое. Если бы ваш куратор наблюдал вас в действии, как наблюдал я в последние недели, его наверняка посетила бы мысль об отзыве своего агента. Беда в том, что когда разведчик становится по-настоящему эффективен… - шериф умолкает, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, и продолжает:  
\- Поэтому, Курякин, я полагаю, что и вы, и я продолжим работать там, где мы наиболее эффективны. 

***  
На “Чайке” Илья распаковывает коробку, буквально в последний момент притащенную Родом и Адамом к салмскому шаттлу.  
\- Что внутри? - спрашивает он Дока.  
\- Да нам нужна еще одна поверхность под бытовую технику, кухонный блок неудобно оборудован, - отвечает тот. - Мы сюда вмонтируем чайник, кофеварку и тостер. Правильно ваши механики сказали, зачем зря деньги тратить.  
Илья вскрывает упаковочную пленку. В разрезе маячит изумительно лиловая столешница от злополучной тумбочки из их отсека.  
Курякин на мгновение застывает над упаковкой, словно не веря своим глазам, потом оборачивается, чтобы оценить реакцию напарников. Кажется, ему нужно подтверждение, что глаза его не обманывают.  
\- Что там? - Наполеон подходит ближе и тоже склоняется над коробкой. - О, нет, только не это. Она нас преследует? Чьих это рук дело?  
\- Судя по всему, это диверсия моего бывшего работодателя, - сообщает Илья. - На долгую добрую память.  
Их скорбные размышления прерывает Габи, подошедшая с набором инструментов. Она окончательно освобождает разобранную тумбочку от пленки, закрепляет жало в одном шуруповерте, второй протягивает Курякину.  
\- Молодец Род, - говорит она, - будет сувенир с Церты. Надо еще шеатские раковины куда-нибудь сюда пристроить.  
Габи секунду испытующе смотрит на Наполеона, потом - на шуруповерт в своей руке. Поворачивается к Каннингему и вручает инструмент ему.  
\- Это была твоя операция, - говорит она. - Тебе и заканчивать.  
Наполеон устраивается в кресле поудобнее и философски наблюдает за завершением операции “Тумбочка”.  
Док смотрит на новое приобретение с явным восторгом и немедленно начинает устанавливать и закреплять на столешнице кухонное оборудование. Закончив возиться с чайником и кофеваркой, он дожидается, пока вскипит вода, и наливает две кружки чая. Кружки у них с Микки одинаковые, различаются лишь цветом. Док отвинчивает крышку сахарницы. Кириллов подходит и быстрым, почти неуловимым движением выхватывает у него из-под носа свою кружку. Они чокаются кружками на ходу, привычным автоматическим жестом. Сержант утаскивает свой чай к пилотскому ложементу, а Каннингем кубик за кубиком кидает в свою кружку сахар.  
\- А где доставалка тостов? - спрашивает Док, закончив превращать чай в сироп.  
\- В каюте, - отвечает Микки. - Я убрал.  
Док, явно раздумав делать тосты, пьёт чай с печеньем. А сержант все же бросает в тостер несколько ломтей хлеба и потом вынимает - украдкой подцепив, кажется, когтем.  
Габи утаскивает из хлебницы еще горячий тост, лезет в холодильник за джемом. Попутно толкает хлебницу поближе к Доку. Когда она возвращается к пассажирскому креслу, с чашкой в одной руке и двухъярусным тостом в другой, Док чокается с нею своей кружкой.

***  
Ужин Док игнорирует самым бессовестным образом, закопавшись в расшифровку выклянченных-таки у Трины ее биометрических данных.  
\- Все остыло, - в четвертый или пятый раз мрачно повторяет сержант, для пущей убедительности пиная ногой кресло, в котором устроился Каннингем.  
\- Тише, у меня окна расползаются, - недовольно дергает плечом тот, подтаскивая поближе уплывшее в сторону вирт-окно. - Смотри! К Трине пришел мужик с ожогом руки. И пока она с ним возилась, я писал с нее биометрию. Сканер свой принес, портативный. Можете съесть мою порцию, я потом какой-нибудь сэндвич соображу. Сейчас неохота.  
\- Я уже съел, - мстительно сообщает сержант. - Не ждать же было, пока все ледяным станет.  
\- А зачем тогда меня тормошить, раз съел? О, смотри, смотри, какие пики интересные на энцефалограмме!  
\- Чтобы тебе стыдно стало.  
\- Мне стало. Что, разве не заметно? Ладно, все, я закончил на сегодня.  
\- Давай я тебе омлет, что ли, пожарю.  
\- Да не надо, я не голодный. Я лучше чаю попью. Куда ты доставалку тостов унес? Я искал в каюте.  
\- В тумбочку к себе положил. Не вытаскивай, ладно?  
\- Почему? - Док откладывает извлеченную из морозилки упаковку хлеба, озадаченно смотрит на сержанта.  
\- Ну… стыдно как-то, - тушуется тот, готовый уже пойти на попятный.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь. Вилкой подцеплю. Вообще другой тостер нужен. В этот все проваливается, как в шахту. Черт!  
Док дует на обожженный палец. Микки не успевает предложить свои услуги в сложном деле извлечения тостов, и Каннингем открывает дверь в их общую с сержантом каюту, роется в тумбочке, стоящей возле входа.  
\- Все, последний разок, потом уберу. Завтра пинцет здесь положу, чтобы не искать каждый раз. Даже сегодня. Чаю только попью - и присмотрю у себя в инструментах что-нибудь подходящее.  
Соло, привлеченный их бурными дебатами, подбирается поближе и, вытянув шею, с интересом смотрит на предмет, который Док держит в руке, примериваясь подцепить зажаренный хлеб.  
\- Похоже, это салмский тостер. Для тех, кто с когтями. Дискриминация! - оживленно поясняет Док, пытаясь спрятать заинтересовавший Наполеона объект за спиной. Но из-за его спины уже выглядывает Габи.  
\- Ух ты! - восклицает она. - А я поняла, что это такое!  
Док со вздохом убирает руку из-за спины и чуть виновато косится на Микки.  
На ладони Каннингема лежит дымчато-серая то ли костяная, то ли роговая игла с неровно срезанным кончиком: обломок шипа из спинного гребня салмца. Наполеон с трудом удерживается, чтобы не протянуть руку и не потрогать. А Габи ни от чего удерживаться не собирается, она просто берет иглу, вертит ее в пальцах, рассматривает со всех сторон.  
\- Темнее, чем у Курякина, - выносит вердикт она. - И цвет не ровный, а градиентом.  
У сержанта начинают краснеть уши - целиком, кроме твердых ороговевших кончиков.  
Услышав свою фамилию, из каюты выглядывает Илья.  
\- Ну я же просил! - шипит на Дока сержант.  
\- А еще у Курякина кончики шипов светлые, а у сержанта темные, - продолжает сравнительный анализ Габи.  
Кириллов зажмуривается. Илья закрывает лицо ладонью.  
\- А может, я здесь рядом с кофеваркой свою коллекцию молочных зубов разложу? - сквозь смех выдавливает он.  
\- А у тебя она есть? - Габи тут же переключается на Курякина.  
\- Нет. Но вот именно сейчас я о ее отсутствии остро жалею. Нужно было собирать.  
\- И шипы! Шипы тоже собирать!  
\- Слушайте, прекратите, а? - не выдерживает Микки. - Давайте не будем доводить дело до появления у нас тут на полу коллекции коренных зубов.  
Он вытаскивает из пальцев Габи иглу, сует Доку в нагрудный карман комбинезона, за плечо разворачивает того в сторону каюты.  
\- Да пусть бы развлекались, - пожимает плечами Илья. - Если их не смущает соседство эмм… бывших фрагментов организма с едой.  
\- Меня не смущает, - выпаливает Габи: видимо, в надежде на возвращение столь замечательной “доставалки тостов” из изгнания. И сурово смотрит на Соло. “Только попробуй возразить”, - ясно читается в ее взгляде. Тот в ответ только пожимает плечами. На самом деле ему все равно. Пусть бы развлекались, как сказал Курякин. А он, Соло, рассмотрел бы обломок, когда вокруг него поутихнут страсти.  
\- Убери, - упрямо говорит Микки, продолжая теснить Каннингема к каюте.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно бормочет тот, скрываясь за дверью. Но что-то подсказывает Наполеону, что через пару-тройку дней, если не раньше, “доставалка тостов” вернется на свое законное место - в будто нарочно предназначенное для нее отверстие от недостающего шурупа на краешке пурпурной тумбочки.

 

***  
На борту “Чайки” нет ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать таможню или пограничников. Все “интересное” погружено на борт салмского торпедного катера и, скорее всего, находится уже на подступах к границам сектора Шеат-1, где прибытия их груза с нетерпением дожидаются аналитики А.Н.К.Л. История с салмским катером, “принявшим запрос официального представителя властей Церты” и, с согласия высшего командования Салма, привлеченного к международной операции, может, и выглядит шитой белыми нитками, но нитки эти наверняка будут старательно незамечаемы всеми разведками, замешанными в операции.  
Документы у них тоже в порядке, все формальности соблюдены, и никто не требует от экипажа “Чайки” швартовки к таможенно-пограничным сканерам. Но сержанту Кириллову неймется.  
\- Я так и не проверил, что вы сотворили с шаттлом, - сообщает он Илье и Габи. Действительно, Церту Микки, Док и Наполеон покинули на личном четырехместном шаттле шерифа, который пилотировал один из военных охранного отряда. А двухместный шаттл “Чайки” из ангара мастерской на орбиту к салмскому кораблю перегоняла Габи, соскучившаяся по пилотированию и вытеснившая Илью в пассажирское кресло.  
\- Я сгоняю к пограничникам, поменяю старые регенераторы воздуха на заправленные. Запас лишним не будет. Заодно и шаттл проверю, - сообщает Микки как о чем-то давно решенном. Потом - видимо, вспомнив о субординации, - интересуется, сильно сбавив тон:  
\- Ну, хотя бы совещательное право голоса у меня есть?  
Илья, который уже нацелился было пресечь самовольство на борту, меняет гнев на милость:  
\- Это пусть врач решает, есть у тебя права или нет. Что скажет медицина, Док?  
Каннингем, лишь пять минут назад окончательно закончивший разбираться с щедрым даром цертианского фельдшера, с осоловелым видом переводит взгляд с Курякина на сержанта.  
\- Права? Какие еще права?  
\- На пилотирование шаттла, - любезно подсказывает Наполеон.  
\- Пилотская лицензия, что ли? - переспрашивает ничего не понимающий Каннингем.  
\- Право на вылет. До пограничников и обратно. Или у него пока одни обязанности? Лекарства пить, задницу под уколы подставлять? - поясняет Илья.  
\- А-а-а, ясно, - тянет Док. - Обязанности есть, как не быть. Пускай там в торговую зону заглянет, лекарства мне по списку привезет. А то разорили аптечку, не напасешься на вас!

 

***  
Вернувшийся с пограничной станции Кириллов на молчаливый вопрос во взгляде Ильи кивает:  
\- С шаттлом нормально все. Можно стыковочную базу пока оставить, не мешает.  
Микки идет в рубку, оставив Курякина в шлюзе проверять надежность стыковки.  
Он отдает Каннингему пакет с заказанными лекарствами, предварительно вытащив оттуда небольшую коробку. Наполеон бросает на коробку любопытный взгляд, едва не присвистнув в изумлении: она перевязана кокетливым розовым бантом и выглядит так, словно содержимое ее стоит не меньше полусотни галакредов.  
\- Это явно не из аптеки, - негромко бормочет Соло себе под нос. “Кондитерская “Дилетто”, - выведено на прозрачной крышке золотистой вязью.  
Микки расправляет бант на коробке, вздыхает, топчется на месте, ставит коробку на стол, снова берет ее в руки, - словом, демонстрирует нешуточную внутреннюю борьбу.  
\- Кириллов, не вздыхай так, а то швы разойдутся, - не выдерживает Габи, с легким недоумением наблюдающая за этим спектаклем.  
\- Кстати, про швы, - наконец находит нужную фразу сержант. - Я извиниться хотел. За руку. То есть за когти. Вот, это пирожные. Возьми, пожалуйста. Надеюсь, они лекарствами не пропахли.  
Сквозь крышку виднеются нежные кремовые завитки, поблескивающие темными искрами жженого сахара. Габи вообще-то не большой любитель этого сорта пирожных. Всегда недоумевала, за что заламывают такую цену: за крошки, в которые превращается полупрозрачный ломтик после первого же укуса? Куча крошек вокруг и пальцы в липком креме.  
Но сейчас этот внезапный жест сержанта пронимает ее до печенок. Просто превращает в желе. Даже пальцы начинают дрожать. И губы. Она обхватывает Микки руками, вцепляется в него, утыкается лбом куда-то ему подмышку и замирает. В этот момент в рубку входит Курякин.  
\- Так, - говорит Илья, обращаясь к Доку. - Я не понимаю, что происходит? Почему сержант обнимается с нашей девушкой, а она поливает его соп... слезами?  
\- Высокие чувства. Тебе не понять, - откликается Док, умиленно любуясь скульптурной группой.  
\- Мы что, куда-то разъезжаемся, и это - трогательное прощание? - продолжает недоумевать Курякин.  
Тем временем Наполеон, присмотревшись, аккуратно высвобождает из рук Габи слегка помятую коробку.  
\- Это что, пирожные? - дальше ведет следствие Илья.  
Наполеон ставит коробку на стол и включает кофеварку.  
\- Девять штук, - сообщает он, заглянув под крышку.  
\- Если сделать все быстро, - говорит Илья, - пока эти двое не ожили…  
\- То каждому достанется по три штуки, - резюмирует Док.  
Габи отталкивает сержанта и оборачивается к ним. На лице ее написано возмущение.  
\- Не успели, - хладнокровно замечает Илья. - Придется делить на пятерых. Мить, где там твоя чашка?

-конец-


End file.
